What have we done?
by Ceres217
Summary: Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the Halliwell family end up in Chris’future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?
1. Back to the Future

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris'future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N: **Takes place after 6x12 (Prince Charming), everything that happens later didn' t happen.

I have to say that i wrote the beginning of the story in Paris (but it isn't a romantic story). I actually was really busy, but I just couldn't forget the plot. Important is, that i read the story ‚No fate' from jenna51980 before I left (I really love the story). So there are a few similarities (more an inspiration, in case I stole something – it wasn't with purpose) ... but I promise that this story is different – well I hope. Read yourself.

Please do me the favour and read at least the first two chapters before you decide that you don't like it. I have planed a lot and it is getting better – I just didn't know how to start the story.

By the way: Sorry for Grammar and Writing mistakes!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

‚I am going to reveal the mystery of Chris Perry!' was Paige's last thought that night. She had been furious about Chris ‚little' secret - of course not as much as Piper, especially because it was about her son and the fact that he was going to be the big evil. But it was definitely getting annoying ... every next second they found out a new secret of their mysterious Whitelighter. And nevertheless they actually still didn't know anything about him. Paige knew as well as Leo that Chris was good – or at least she believed that he came back to the past to save Wyatt... but he hiding so much... and with all those secrets she couldn't help her sweet nephew.

There was no way that she would let her son turn evil. That was what Piper thought that night. Of course she hoped that Chris had lied to them, but deep down she knew that he told the truth – although it was hard to believe.  
Wyatt... her baby... What had she done wrong?

Phoebe was worried ... She didn't know how Piper was taking the truth about Wyatt... and she was angry at Chris... how could he hide such an important thing about her nephew... and the hundreds time she wondered why she couldn't read him – he must be a very strong witch in his time, to be able to block her... a CharmedOne.

* * *

The next day was a Sunday and Phoebe was working on her column in the living room and Piper was at the Club with Wyatt – to meet the band which was going to play this night. 

And Paige ... Paige was in the attic. She had been going through the whole book, but she couldn't find the perfect spell. She had thought about the truth spell, but it wasn't exactly what she needed... so she had started to write one on her own. She hadn't told her sisters about her plan, but she was sure they would have done the same... She checked the spell again. She was satisfied with it. She hesitated for a second – thinking about calling her sisters, but then she thought that it actually only needed her and Chris. So she cast the spell:

Travelled through time and space,  
Keeping thoughts, no word is waste.  
Secrets hidden deep inside,  
Let me see what is my right.  
A day i give you to tell the truth,  
Running is over, there is no use.  
Chris i call you with open mind,  
So i learn, what i want to find.

Suddenly Paige was surrounded by white lights. The same thing happened downstairs in the living room with Phoebe, Piper and Wyatt on their way in the club, Leo who was Up there and Chris who was on the Golden Gate bridge.

Paige looked around confused. She actually had expected that the spell would bring Chris... but instead she reappeared in the attic… but it was different – it was dark: in and out side, although Paige was sure that it was still about 16 o'clock. There was the Book of Shadows, but it wasn't the one she knew – it actually was a holograph.

Paige knew such sudden changes of her environment. There were two possibilities: The first one was that the whole world changed (5x13) or and the second one was, that she crossed time (6x11). And as she knew that she was surrounded by light after the spell, she expected that she left her time. And according to the spell – there could only be on possibility, which she actually hadn't wanted … she was in the FUTURE! … _oh my god, that wasn't good – Piper is going to kill me_… Suddenly Paige heard voices. Her instincts told her to hid, so she fast went to a dark corner. The next second the attic door opened and a woman with a group of seven people entered. The woman was talking about the CharmedOnes and the Book of Shadows, but Paige was a lit bit to far away, so she couldn't understand everything the woman said. … _what the hell was this all about?_

A minute later the people left again and Paige could breath normally again. 'Okay… I need a plan' she thought, but just as she wanted to search for a hint to get back to her time, a demon shimmered in.

"What are you doing here!" the demon asked.

"Vanquishing you!" Paige answered and took a strange metal stick and started to attack the demon. But the demon could easily dodge and formed a fireball to throw it in her direction. "Fireball!" Paige conjured the ball – she was relieved that at least her powers worked in that time – and threw the fireball back to the demon, who ducked. But Paige used the stick in the right moment and the demon exploded. As Paige thought that everything was fine, she heard about a dozen shimmering sounds… knowing, that she had any chance, she immediately orbed out.

Without knowing where she should orb to, she suddenly felt a strong pull – somebody was calling for her. Also she knew that it could be trap she followed the call – ready to fight.

* * *

"Leo! Paige! Piper! Chris! Does anybody hear me?" Phoebe whispered, just as Paige orbed in front of her – in alley. 

"Paige? Thank god!" Phoebe said and embraced her little sister. Paige looked shocked at Phoebe.

"Wait… you are my Phoebe right?" She asked puzzled

"Yep… Phoebe from 2004, who was just writing at her column in the living room, as suddenly was surrounded by white light and the next moment she was still in the living room, but it looked totally different. The next second a demon attacked her, but thank god to her empathy power she could vanquish him. But as she sensed, that more demons were arriving, she escaped through the kitchen, where she called for somebody… and finally her baby-sister appeared – and she knew it was her sister from her time, because she still wears the T-Shirt with the coffee stain from this morning!" Phoebe said without breathing once.

"Ok. You are my Phoebe! And you figured out that we travelled in time… but I don't understand how you can be here too? Paige wondered.

"So it was you, who brought us here?" Phoebe asked suspicious.

Paige was embarrassed. "This wasn't supposed to happen…. I just wanted to know all the secrets of Chris… it actually should work like the truth spell." Paige explained.

"Wait… you wanted to know all of Chris' secrets… does that mean we are in the FUTURE!" Phoebe yelled.

"I thought you already figured that part out!" Paige said abashed.

"Yes… I mean…" Phoebe started. "Does that look to you like the past?" Paige asked her.

"But… so we are in Chris future?" Phoebe said to herself.

"I think!" Paige answered.

"That isn't good … or maybe it is!" Phoebe wondered. Paige gave her an asking look. "I mean: If we are already here… why don't we really find out Chris secrets." Phoebe said.

"And hopefully we are back in our time in a day!" Paige added – happy that Phoebe wasn't mope at her.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"The spell I cast: it was supposed to hold 24 hours." Paige answered.

"Ok… we will talk about it later." Phoebe decided. "Let's go… I have the strange feeling that we won't find the answers in the Manor … was I crazy, or did it look like a museum inside?" Phoebe wondered.

"I think you are right." Paige only said and together with Phoebe she left the alley. As they saw their surrounding they were shocked. Everything seemed destroyed, as if there was an earthquake, a storm and thousand other disasters together, which hit this part of the city. They could see that people had tried to repair a few things, but it didn't seem that they succeeded. "Is this San Francisco!" Phoebe gasped. "Oh my god, how can that be?" Paige asked unbelieving. But they also saw cars and people who were walking through the streets and they seemed all normal, as if this was life.

"How can somebody live in such a city?" Paige asked.

They walked further… and their surrounding got better : it wasn't that it looked like in their time, but the damages didn't seem that bad. After a while they came to a little park – which actually couldn't be called a park anymore (**A/N:** I have no clue how San Francisco looks like!). Suddenly Phoebe stopped.

Paige turned around. "What is?"

"Piper!" Phoebe only answered.

"What's with Piper?"

"What if she is also here!" Phoebe wondered.

"I actually thought that you were infected by my spell, because you were in the Manor too." Paige said.

"I thought that too… but I just thought I felt her!" Phoebe said. "She is panicking!" she added.

Paige looked at her concerned. "Why didn't you say that right away?"

"Ok, we need to orb to her." Phoebe said and led Paige behind a tree, where anybody could see them. Then she took her hand and with each others help Paige orbed them out.

* * *

"… Chris! Paige! Somebody!" the two sisters heard their older sister crying. They actually appeared in an empty destroyed house… it was dark and their eyes needed a few seconds until they could see anything. But then they saw Piper kneeling on the floor. In the one hand she was holding Baby Wyatt's hand, who was sitting next to her… and in the other hand she was holding Leo's hand, who was lying on the floor. He was bleeding and the sisters could see an arrow lying next to him. 

"Oh my god, Leo!" Phoebe said and she and Paige ran over to him.

Piper was crying. "It's ok… everything is going to be ok. I promise." Leo told her and kissed her hand.

"How can you know that? We don't even know where we are." Piper answered. That second the two noticed Phoebe and Paige.

"It's ok honey! We are here." Phoebe said and hugged Piper. Meanwhile Paige took Baby Wyatt and they both put their hands over Leo's wound.

"You can forget that! … Wyatt's powers don't work here." Piper said.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked, as she noticed that Leo's wound really didn't heal.

"I was just on my way to P3 as suddenly a white light surrounded Wyatt and me. The next moment everything looked different … it was all dark, and the P3 was only a ruin, only a few parts of the wall were standing…. And I could see nobody… And suddenly a strange flying robot came near… I had a strange feeling, that this wasn't good, so I let the thing explode, but it wasn't totally destroyed… So I ran with Wyatt… I told him to rise his shield, but he only began to cry. And as the machine nearly caught us, Leo orbed in and took my hand and brought us to this place… he was already wounded." Piper told her story.

"You are sure Wyatt can't use his powers?... maybe he just … okay you are right, he can't use his powers!" Phoebe said, as she was thinking about her sister's story.

"You are our Leo, right? I mean from 2004?" Paige asked the bleeding Leo on the floor.

"Yes, I am. And I have any idea what happened." Leo said out of breath.

"What do you mean with 2004!" Piper suddenly said angrily to Paige. "What do you know about this whole white light!" she asked.

"I kind of think, that we are in Chris future… I cast a spell, which went wrong…" Paige confessed shyly.

"You cast a spell, which was about CHRIS… are you crazy! You should have asked us… Because of you my husband is dying…" Piper said – not realizing how she has called Leo.

Suddenly they could see blue-white orbs. And Chris appeared in the house. He looked around puzzled – then he saw the sisters and Leo and he looked at them shocked.

The sisters looked at him shocked too, because he didn't really look good. It seemed as if he had cried and he was dirty and he had a lot of wounds which were bleeding.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Chris asked shocked, but also angry.

"Well actually it was kind of your fault!" Paige said angrily.

"Mine!" Chris asked confused.

"His!" Piper and Phoebe asked and gave Paige a look. "I mean Chris isn't really the person I trust or like, or anything comparable, but…" Piper started.

"Okay! Only indirectly… So everybody knows it now: I cast a spell to find out the secrets of Chris Perry, but the spell went wrong and I don't know why, but the people in this room- and I hope not more – were transported to this time… place… what ever." Paige said.

Chris went pale as he heard Paige's words. "You cast a spell and it took you…" He mumbled. "Are you crazy? My god you have no idea what you have done… you have to reverse the spell!" Chris ordered.

"The spell lasts 24 hours! I think after that we will be back in our time." Paige explained.

"Chris… we are in your time, right? So could you please call a Whitelighter who can heal, because Leo really needs help here! And I hope you don't want to change the past that much!" Piper said to the mumbling Whitelighter. It was then that Chris really realized the dying Elder on the floor.

"Oh no!" Chris said. "You can't die… not now already." Chris whispered as he kneeled next to Leo.

The sisters exchanged incomprehensible looks….Since when was Chris so concerned about Leo.

"Okay. You stay here… and I am going to find an antidote" Chris said.

"What about a Whitelighter?" Phoebe asked.

"The few ones, who still live won't hear you and me, and even if – they wouldn't risk it." Chris only explained and orbed out.

"Great now we are in his time and nevertheless we get any answers!" Paige sighted.

"We will talk about that subject once again… when we are back in our time and Leo is healed." Piper said to her baby sister. Leo meanwhile was already unconscious.

After a few seconds past, they heard clicking sounds and the sisters looked around only to notice shocked, that about a dozen weapons – guns and a few metal sticks and magical weapons – were pointing at them.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" a familiar voice asked – which the sisters couldn't refer.

Wyatt began to cry as he saw the weapons. "Keep him quiet or we will do it!" the voice forced.

Paige who was holding the baby panicked and put one hand over Wyatt's mouth. But he didn't stop, so Piper immediately took him from Paige and whispered comforting words in his ear. The three sisters felt relieved as he really stopped crying.

Suddenly someone mumbled something and a weak light appeared. The sisters had to blink a few times to see anything. Meanwhile the people with the weapons looked at them shocked. They began to whisper.

"How can that be?" "This is a trap!" "They can't be here."

"Quiet!" the voice from the beginning shouted… and immediately nobody spoke anymore.

The next order the voice said with a sad tone. "Kill them!"

* * *

**-to be continued -**

**A/N:** Hope you like it till now! Please review.


	2. Headquarter

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N: **Wow! So many reviews. I don't think that I ever got so many at once. Thaaannnnkkkkk you! As I have a little bit time: here is the next chapter! Please keep on reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sisters were shocked, as they saw the people around them ready to attack... But before any of them could harm them or before the sisters could defend themselves. Blue-white orbs appeared between the sisters and their enemies. Chris with defending arms and his face towards the enemies materialized.

„Darryl, don't! They are real!" he shouted.

Again the enemies looked shocked as they saw Chris and the sisters asked: "Darryl!"

"Weapons down!" the voice – which definitely belongs to Darryl – ordered and finally the figure stepped forward, out of the group and the sisters could see a maybe 50 or older Darryl standing there – he had a lot of scars.

"Is it really you Chris!" Darryl asked.

Chris smirked. "You want a proof?" he asked and pointed with his finger to his shoulder – where his T-Shirt was already ripped – where everybody could see scar, which had a special form.

The sisters could hear some people in the group laughing and they saw that Darryl had to smirk too. Then he went over to Chris and hugged him.

"My god. It is good to see you… we all thought you were dead." He told Chris.

"How long?" Chris asked back.

"A half year!" Darryl answered, while the sisters watched the scene with open mouth.

"Good to see you again… but is with them?" A woman in Chris age said and pointed to the sisters.

"Clara … always the fast one!" Chris smirked, but then he remembered the wounded Leo. "Oh my god… we need Jack!" Chris said, but then he saw Clara's and Darryl's looks… "Oh, I am sorry… What about Lisa?"

"We should first bring them to the headquarter." Darryl decided

"How much do they actually know?" another man asked.

"Nothing… only that their sweet Wyatt is our greatest enemy." Chris said sarcastically.

All the others knew what Chris wanted to tell them, so suddenly everybody began to move and the sisters couldn't even protest as fife people helped them up and lead them forward like prisoners. Another man made a move with his hand and Leo began to fly over the floor. Darryl and Chris were leading the little group.

Together they left the building, but as they came to the street, Darryl let everybody stop. He made a few hand movements and the group split. Two people at once ran over the street… towards the P3 – or what was left of it. After a few seconds four people ran to the spot, where the other two were standing – and suddenly they all disappeared. After that again two followed and disappeared.

Now only Darryl, Clara, another woman and the man who held Leo… and of course the fife time travellers were left.  
"Ok… I want to know what the hell we are doing now!" Piper said.

"We save your husband!" Chris only answered. Then he added to Darryl: "I think Vince and Lucy should first go home. I will manage the thing with Leo… maybe orbing." He suggested.

Chris could see that the others wanted to protest, but he gave them a sign to keep quiet. "… and Darryl and Clara take the sisters, but not over the bridge… And that is an order!" Chris said cold.

The four kept quiet and nodded. So Vince let Leo down and he ran with Lucy over the street, but just as they nearly got to the spot, where the others had disappeared, the sisters saw a black flying robot moving in their direction.

"Run!" Chris shouted to the two people and used his telekinese power to move the probe into another direction – so that the shooting laser didn't hit them. The couple reached the spot and disappeared. But now the probe flew in Chris' direction. Clara and Darryl pushed the sisters back into the house. Piper wanted to use her powers to let the probe explode, but Darryl put her arms down.

"It won't work… we need to distract it… or find water." Darryl said. But then he saw in shock, that Chris hasn't followed them. Chris stood next to Leo's body and the laser of the robot came pretty near him.

"I will distract it… you have to bring the sisters home!" Chris said to Darryl and Clara.

"Chris, no!" Clara cried, but Chris has already put his hand above Leo and together with him he orbed out and the blue-white light stopped for a few seconds over the probe and after a second the probe was surrounded by orbs too. The robot, Chris and Leo disappeared.

"What the hell is he doing?" Piper asked panicked.

"Don't worry… Chris wouldn't let anything happen to _your_ Leo… he wouldn't risk it – not for his life!" Clara said.

"Huh… then you don't know Chris! He and Leo aren't really best friends in our time!" Phoebe answered.

Darryl and Clara didn't comment. But they gave the sisters a sign to follow them and together they went out on the street again, but they took another direction then the others. They ran a few minutes around a few blocks, till they reached a burned down house. There Clara threw a potion on the floor and a blue portal opened, in which she jumped.

"Go… don't worry, you will be save there!" Darryl said. The sisters looked in each others eyes. After a second of hesitation, Piper – with Wyatt in her arms – jumped in first. She was followed by Phoebe and then Paige, and in the end Darryl jumped in too.

* * *

The six stepped out of the portal and they reappeared in a small room. Clara threw another potion in the portal and it closed, while Darryl opened a door. Together they stepped out. 

They entered a big room, it was more a hall, which was brightly lit. In the middle there was a big table for maybe 20 persons and the walls were full of maps and lists. There was also one wall, which was painted white and the sisters could see films on it.

"Wow!" The sisters said impressed. In the hall were not more then 50 people – while some of them weren't really humans, but magical being – which made the hall pretty empty. The beings were split in little groups and discussing.

Clara left the sisters and head for a group of four people, while Darryl gave them a sign to follow him and he showed them around.

"This is our headquarter… and the conversation room, where all the important things get discussed." Darryl started.

"Wait… what is with Leo?" Piper asked.

"And what the hell are you talking about? We actually have any idea what is going on here… what kind of group are you actually and who is Chris and…" Darryl stopped Paige's babbling with his hand.

"Don't worry because of Leo… I am sure Chris will bring him here in a few minutes." Darryl first answered Piper's question.

"But he was shoot… he needs a Whitelighter as quick as possible." Piper protested.

"Trust me… and to you – you all will get answers later… first just pretend as if you …" Darryl said to Paige, but was interrupted by an angry voice.

"…And you let him out there again! He doesn't know all the things that have changed!"

The sisters turned around and in a distance they could see the back of a man, who was yelling at Clara.

"Hey! I had any other chance… he orbed out. What should I have done? I can't orb or shimmer or anything comparable!" Clara yelled back.

An about 18 year old girl and another older man stood there too and now they both stepped between the two fighting person.

Then the sisters noticed a bright movement on the screen. "Room 6" someone shouted and immediately the little battle stopped and everybody in the hall was running towards a special door. Darryl and the sisters followed the crowed.

The man, who had yelled at Clara before, opened the door and the sisters, who were standing in the last row, could see a very strong bleeding Chris and the unconscious Leo – who hadn't got a scratch ( expect the arrow wound).

The young girl, who had stopped Clara from fighting, immediately fought her way through the crowd to Leo and Chris. As she wanted to touch Chris, he pushed her hand away and pointed to Leo.

"He first!" Chris whispered.

The girl looked at him… but then she quickly moved over to Leo and healed him. Leo gasped and opened his eyes. Piper and her sisters fought their way through the crowd and Leo took Baby Wyatt and Piper in his arms.

The young girl meanwhile moved over to Chris and began to heal him. The wounds slowly healed. As they finally closed Chris gasped and he looked surprised.

The girl jumped and embraced him happily and tears were running down her face.

"God, Chris. You live… my god… I thought you were dead… my god!" The girl said.

Chris smirked a little. "You are always so overdramatic… and I can't breath." He said. The girl let go of him and smirked too, but then she hit him hard.

"You idiot… you can't just run away and let us alone here… " She said angrily. But before she could further hurt Chris somebody laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She turned around. It was the other man from the group before.

"Let it be … we have to talk about more important things first." The man said.

The sisters were still surrounding Leo and a lot of people stood between them and Chris, so they still couldn't see the face of the man, but Phoebe suddenly had the feeling, that she knew the voice…

The girl nodded and the man helped her up to her feet, while the other man, who had yelled, helped Chris up and clapped him on the back.

"Good to see you again! We really missed you!" the man said.

This time it was Paige who jerked and turned around… the voice was familiar to her... but she could only see his back.

The sisters and Leo stood up and turned around to the crowd around Chris.

"We have a lot to talk about!" the yelling man said to Chris.

"I can't agree more!" Chris nodded.

Suddenly a thought hit him and he turned around quickly and looked into the girl's eyes.

"Lil … since when can you heal? You don't even have Whitelighter blood in your veins." Chris asked suspicious.

* * *

- to be continued – 

**A/N:** I know, not a good ending, but I don't have more time now, so I thought, just stop it there. I promise that there will be a good cliffhanger in the next chapter. I also have to say that I am still in the introducing phase, so that the sisters get a few answers… so sorry, if it was a little bit boring in the end.

* * *

**Magical Princess:** Hope that was soon enough. But please don't expect me to update always that fast. Hope you still like the story :) ! 

**Good Witch:** Great you liked it! I try my best to keep evil cliffhangers :) – although this wasn't one !

**Wonder:** Thanks for your review. As you see, you were right about the 'gun people'! Please keep on reviewing.

**DrewFullerFanLife:** Thanks! That was the next chapter – hope you liked it.

**Mizunderstoodwriter:** Thanks!

**GirlX:):** Hope you liked this chapter.

**Nathy 1000000:** Thanks! I have to admit that I haven't thought about the possibility that it could be Wyatt – but quiet a good idea, maybe I am using that for another story :) ! Hope it is still interesting.

**MerlinHalliwell: **Thanks. And how did you think about that chapter?

**Septdeneuf: **Hope I didn't disappoint you. Thanks!


	3. Talks

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N: **I always wanted to write a story, which gets so many reviews... It is just great – I hope it keeps that way... and I hope I won't disappoint you. I also promise to write on my other stories – for those who read it... but I think I am more inspirited for this one at the moment.

* * *

This chapter contains a lot of different characters (don't worry, you don't need to know all of them)... in order stop you from getting confused I will list them here (as far as you know them):

there is Clara (about 22 years old) who was with Darryl catching up the sisters

there are the two men, which were discussing with Clara

there was the 18 year old girl Lil, who healed Chris

(these four people are going to appear more often and some of them are playing an important role...but you will see)

there are also Lucy and Vince, who were with Darryl and Clara.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Let's say our group of Whitelighters shrank a little bit more since you were gone... and they are actually all out at the moment... so I switched my powers with a wounded Whitelighter... I mean I can forego my powers for a while, and the Whitelighter has an active power too." Lil answered.

"You switched your powers?" Chris mumbled and he gave Lil an asking glance, but she ignored him with purpose.

But then he asked surprised: "Which Whitelighter?"

"Later!" The man, who helped Chris up said and led him towards the table. "And by the way... you are going to switch your powers again – as soon as possible!" The man added to Lil.

Lil mumbled something, but then she sat down next to Chris and Clara. The two men from before sat down too and the other groups split again in different directions. A few magical being, but also humans sat down at the table too.

The sisters actually wanted to follow Chris, but Darryl stopped them. "That is a discussion between the leaders. You are not allowed to listen... but you can sit there." Darryl said and pointed to a sofa at the wall.

"But we are the Charmed Ones, don't you think... "Piper wanted to protest.

"... and Lucy - you know her from before, will bring you everything you want. I will come back as soon as possible and then we all will discuss what we are going to do with you!" Darryl just said – as if Piper hadn't interrupted him. With these words he left CharmedOnes, Leo and Baby Wyatt and went over to Lucy. He whispered something into her ear and she immediately headed for the CharmedOnes, while Darryl went over to the table – where everybody was already waiting for him.

As he sat down a strange blue shield – comparable to Wyatt's protection shield – surrounded the table with his users.

"Do you want to eat or drink anything?" Lucy asked the CharmedOnes and Leo.

"No. But I would love to know what the hell is going on here!" Piper said a little bit angrily. "I want some answers." Piper added.

But Lucy just looked away. "Sorry… I can't help you… you really have to ask Darryl."

Phoebe laid a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Don't worry… Piper is only a little bit shocked… don't take her too serious… why don't you bring us some coffee?" She said.

Lucy nodded and went away. Meanwhile Leo and the sisters sat down on the sofa.

"Paige you really messed up this time." Leo said.

"Oh come on. You all can't tell me that you don't think that this is exiting and that you don't want to reveal the truth." Paige answered.

"Yes. Maybe we want to know, but we would have found a way… a way which doesn't nearly kill Leo or any other one of us." Piper said.

"But now we are here… so I think we should make the best of it. I think Darryl will answer more questions then Chris…" Phoebe said.

"What actually happened exactly?" Leo asked. And each one of them told their stories.

"… I was just orbing to the Manor, as suddenly a golden light surrounded me. It kind of distracted me, so I appeared near the P3. A second later a Darklighter appeared behind me and shot…then I sensed Piper… so I orbed to her." Leo told his story.

* * *

Meanwhile at the table, there was a huge fight. "You went back to the past? You have to be kidding me, right?" The first man said.

"So Bianca wasn't even able to tell you?" Chris mumbled to himself, not really noticing that the man was so angry.

"Bianca… she disappeared with you… we haven't seen her since then." Lil answered.

"I thought you knew. I didn't want to scar you … but I haven't seen another possibility. We lost 50 men the last time. I couldn't stand that anymore. Is that so hard to understand? I thought changing the past was our only hope… and I knew you would be against it, Richard…" Chris said to the first man.

"Are you happy now? Did it bring anything good? As far as I know anything changed and without you, we lost 50 people again. Although we didn't even attack the last half year." Richard yelled back.

"You two have to calm down. … I have to say that I was really shocked as Clara told me the CharmedOnes were here. We all thought they accidentally cast a spell… but why did you bring them here?" The second man asked.

"I didn't bring them here! I am not so stupid!... Paige cast a spell on me, to reveal my secrets and I have no idea what exactly went wrong, but we all ended up here." Chris said. "Do you think I like them here? I know what can happen and all the future consequences stuff, including I know how hard it is for you all to act towards them!

All the others at the table didn't say a word. They knew that the conversation was actually only supposed to be between a few of them, but because of the rules the others were allowed to listen.

"They shouldn't be here… now we have to be more careful with our plans and actions." Richard said.

"We should wait 24 hours… then the spell should immediately bring the sisters, Leo, Baby Wyatt and me to their time by itself." Chris said.

"You have to be kidding me, right? I mean you can't leave again!" Lil said.

"My god… calm down Lil." Clara said nerved.

"But she is right. We need you here!" Richard said.

"Ok… I see it… but the first priority is to bring them back in their time, and maybe I find the demon which turned Wyatt." Chris said.

"You don't understand. We really need you here. As fast as possible! We have the feeling that Wyatt is planning something big." Darryl said.

All the others at the table nodded.

"I am just a single person. What can I change?" Chris asked, but as he saw Lil's angry look, Chris sighed. "I will do the best that I can!"

"Ok… maybe you should tell us what you have done the last half year?" Clara said.

"For me it was actually only four month." Chris said, but then Chris nodded and began to talk (everything from 5x22 till 6x12).

* * *

While Chris and the others were talking, Phoebe has managed that Lucy talked to them. So the five adults talked.

"Let's say that we are called the Resistance. We collect all witches and magical beings that are in danger, because of Wyatt." Lucy started.

Piper and Leo flinched by these words and they all looked at the sweet little Baby who which was sleeping in Leo's arms. But Lucy didn't bother and kept on talking.

"Of course here are also a few mortals who were in danger or who just want to help us. Sometimes we are starting an attack, but our priority is to keep everybody save. This place here is called 'Home', because it is the last home most of us have. We are one big family, and normally there aren't any secrets between us. These kinds of places exist all over the world. But we nearly have any connection to them – everybody has his own problems, and San Francisco is surely the most endangered place which makes us - the headquarter - of 'Home' and we also have the most members: the centre – the conversation room – is located under the P3 and from here on this whole construction passes off kilometres… Our 'Home' is hidden with hundreds of spells and it is all underground… till now… and that are about seven years… neither a demon nor Wyatt could find a way in here." Lucy kept on talking. The sisters and Leo listened carefully – not planning to miss one little hint. They weren't so sure that Chris would have allowed them to know all this.

"What was this flying robot?" Piper tried her luck.

"They are probes. There are two different kinds. There are the ones that are only scanning for witches and the other ones – the one that attacked- they are also killing and you need really strong magic to destroy them, or just a lot of water. Because they are more technical then magical. These killing probes are only in area 2." Lucy answered.

"Area 2?" Leo asked.

"Each city is divided into a lot of areas. That means that the magical powers don't go over the single areas. In case somebody in area 2 is calling for a Whitelighter in area 3, the Whitelighter won't hear him. The manor and its surrounding is area 1, while as far as we now even callings in the house can't be heard. The area around the P3 is Area 2." Lucy explained.

"So Wyatt knows that the Resistance is under the P3?" Leo asked – his voice trembling, because he still couldn't really accept that his little boy was evil.

"He knew it from the beginning, but he can't enter our home. But it didn't stop him from destroying the upper world around the P3. It is the only place where no mortal is allowed to go." Lucy said.

"Yes, what is with the mortals… we saw them on the streets?" Paige asked – remembering that they acted pretty normal.

"Oh, they live like in your time too. Except that they know about magic and of course they see the damages that the fights causes, but mostly they are not concerned about it… not any more. The beginning was hard. The first few years it was really a chaos and they were really scared of magic and witches, demons, just everything… witch hunters came back and burning of witches was the most important subject again… but as Wyatt is a witch too he managed the chaos somehow… we actually think he cast a spell to calm the people down. The fact is: for the most mortals nothing changed except their environment. But they match with it." Lucy finished.

"It's just a thought, but for me it doesn't sound that bad… I mean witches can use their powers openly and the mortals accept it." Leo said.

Lucy snorted contemptuously. "Huh… You are the one I expected it the most!"

The time travellers looked at each other confused.

"I don't understand!" Leo said.

"Forget it! Of course it doesn't sound that bad, but you should start to live in this world. And by the way there is hardly any Whitelighter still alive… and there is only one Elder I know who still lives – is that your peachy world?" Lucy answered.

"But the death of the Whitelighters and Elders was mainly the Titans fault, wasn't it?" Paige asked.

"The Titans? Year 2003 or 2004?" Lucy asked unbelieving.

"Yes…" Phoebe said.

Lucy laughed and nearly couldn't breathe anymore. A few of the other people who were standing around looked towards her, but she relaxed fast again.

"Ok… What is so funny about it?" Piper asked.

"The Titans were destroyed by Baby Wyatt and the Power of Three… what the hell are you talking about? Not more then ten Elders died that time… As far as I know." Lucy answered.

"Wait… Power of Three? Does that mean I didn't die?" Paige asked.

"Ok… now I don't understand anything … You are alive aren't you? So what are you talking about?" Lucy asked and then the truth hit her. "Oh shit… I think Chris will kill me now… why the hell does Darryl put this on me… he knows that I can't keep my mouth shut." Lucy swore to herself.

The others looked in each others eyes. "Secret No. 1 revealed!" Paige said with a smirk. "Didn't I say that this spell should have worked!"

* * *

"Ok!" was Richards only answer after Chris told the whole story. There was a deep silence inside the shield again – anybody said a word. Lil, who sat next to Chris squeezed his hand. He looked to her and they both smiled.

"I am sorry!" He said to nobody particular in the room, or to everybody.

"It wasn't your fault… well at least not the fact that they are here…" the second man said.

"Ok. I don't want to complain, but we should maybe slowly concentrate on our most important problem… the sisters problem can actually wait." Clara interrupted the silence.

"She is right… our spies think that Wyatt is planning something big… something that would kill the whole Resistance!" Richard informed Chris.

"Oh what a surprise… what has changed in the last half year?... didn't we have such rumors thousand of times? We collected our whole resources and the hectic only gave Wyatt the chance to kill more of us!" Chris said sarcastically.

There was a strange look on all the faces of the others.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Let's say … we have a very trustful source!" Richard said, but he didn't look into Chris eyes.

"What do you mean? Who?" Chris asked. He knew that they all were hiding something from him.

"As we said… a lot of things changed since you were gone." Darryl said.

"You don't want to tell me?" Chris asked unbelieving. "If I hadn't reject I would have been your leader… and now you don't even trust me?"

"Chris calm down, we will tell you… but maybe the sister problem should be our first priority nevertheless and we should bring you up to date about the last things that happened the last half year… and with these words I close this meeting." Richard said.

Everybody stood up and the shield went down. Lil immediately rushed to the next door, after Richard gave her a special look and he, the second man and Clara went to the map to discuss special things. Darryl clapped Chris on the back and pointed to the sisters who were talking to Lucy.

"Let's concentrate on that problem first… trust me, you don't want to be pushed back in your old position that fast!" Darryl said to Chris, who sighed and followed Darryl to the sisters.

* * *

"And how many secrets could you already reveal?" Chris asked the sisters sarcastically as he came near them.

"You lied to us!" Piper said angrily.

"Sorry, Chris! But how exactly could I have known that you would say such a trash?" Lucy complained.

"Not your fault… you can leave them to me now… and thank you for babysitting them." Chris said and smirked.

"Did I just hear baby-sit?" Paige asked unbelieving while Lucy immediately left them.

"Everything for you… honey!" Lucy only added.

"I never saw you smirking like that in our time!" Piper noticed.

Chris immediately stopped smirking.

"Sorry?" Piper said as she saw the reaction.

Chris suddenly acted very cold. "Doesn't matter. The important thing is that we bring you home as fast as possible!" Chris said.

"First you tell us why you said the Titans killed Paige and that they were an enormous threat!" Phoebe said.

Chris sighed.

"What do you think? Which other possibility did I have to gain your trust?" Chris said sarcastically.

"Trust? Did you really think we trust you? Especially after you brought me to Valhalla!" Leo asked a little bit angry.

"No. I never expected that You would trust me!" Chris said cold.

Being back in his time had changed his reaction towards Leo and the sisters completely – he was peeved.

Darryl laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take him too serious… Let's go to the magic room to search for a spell or potion." Darryl suggested.

"Why the hurry? We will be back in our time in less then 22 hours anyway." Phoebe said.

"Let's say you are kind of disturbing now and everybody would be glad to see you gone as fast as possible." Clara said, who was just coming near.

The sisters and Leo looked at her mean. "I would love to know what our future parts would say to that." Phoebe said.

"Don't expect an answer on that comment!" Clara just said. "Darryl and Chris will show you the way." and with these words she left.

"I don't like her!" Paige said.

"Neither do I!" Piper said.

"But she is right! Let's go!" Darryl said with a smirk towards Chris.

The sisters had no other choice then to follow them. They all left the hall through one of the doors and came to a long white corridor.

"So magic room? What happened to Magic school?" Leo asked.

"What's Magic school?" Piper asked confused.

"Not so important." Leo said. The sisters looked at him confused. "Later!" He said.

"The home of a lot of warlocks and demons." Darryl answered Leo.

"You really changed, didn't you?" Piper said.

"In our time you still want to know as less as possible about demons!" Phoebe added.

"Let's say you have no other choice. I am pretty sure that I am on the top ten list of Wyatt's 'need-to-be-dead' people list. To survive you need to be informed as much as possible!" Darryl said with a cold voice.

The sisters and Leo jerked… they have never met Darryl like that. Chris suddenly went to one of the hundred doors at their right and they followed. They entered another corridor and Chris went to the door at the end.

The room they entered was quiet big. There were a few other doors leading into the room.

"Each room in this building has more then one door." Darryl said. "In case we get attacked there should be more ways out!" He added.

All four walls were hidden behind cupboards and three of them were full of books. The fourth one was filled with vials and other stuff for potions. In the middle of the room was a round table and next to it an oven.

"This is all the stuff we could safe from Wyatt." Darryl explained.

Chris who hadn't said a word for a while went to one of the bookcases and picked out six books and passes each one to the others.

"There must be some spells and potions about time travelling in it!" he said and sat down at the table and began to read.

"What about the Book of Shadows?" Piper asked.

"Wyatt!" Chris only answered.

"Oh!" Piper said and then she and the others followed Chris example.

But only a few minutes later a door was opened and a man entered.

"Hello Christopher!" He said.

to be continued –

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. In this chapter wasn't really much action… but at least I hope you have your cliff-hanger. I think for the moment long explanations for the sisters are over (I hope)…. You will see.  
I try to update as fast as possible, but I doubt that I can update more then one chapter in one week.

* * *

Thank you so much for all your reviews!

**Shealagh:** Thanks. Her is the next update.

**Charmedtomeetyou: **Thanks. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Shyeye:** Thanks. Of course there is more: here it is.

**Cassi:** Thanks. You will see later. Just keep on reading. --- Watch how long he can keep his secret… and maybe he can get away without talking… see yourself.

**DrewFullerFan:** Thanks. Please tell me if you are still confused and ask. I will be pleased to explain it…

**Mizunderstoodwriter:** Good. I try my best. I would say the introduction part is nearly over.

**YoshimiWolfspaw:** Thanks. One person I have already revealed. Just keep on reading.

**Magical Princess:** Thank you. Hope didn't have to wait that long.

**Nathy 1000000: **Thanks. That was the next chapter. Hope you still like it.

**Piper Chris fan:** Thanks. Liked it?

**Gimmeabreak:** Here it is.

**Sci Fi Fan Gillian:** Thanks.

**Fire Gazer: **Thanks :)!

**IcanthinkofaFnick:** Thanks. Now I am under pressure. Don't expect me to write as good as Jenna51980…. Well we will see. I will come back to your offer, in a case I need it. Thanks you very much. --- I hope you understand it now more. I know that I am writing a little bit confusing sometimes. Who Lil is? You will see. Just think that Richard and the second man stood a few meters away from Phoebe and Paige, so that they couldn't really identify their voices… and I mean they became older, doesn't the voice change somehow? (You see… I try to get out of this mess :) ). Hope you liked this chapter.

**Septdeneuf:** Thank you. Nothing to criticize? Hope I can keep it that way. I am actually also very exited where I am heading too… ok I admit it… I am actually pretty sure, where I am heading too, but I could change my mind… so let's see.

**StarGateAngel101:** Thanks. Here it is.


	4. Newcomers

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N: **Thank you soooo much for your reviews! It's really great to read them all. There were a few reviews which mentioned my grammar mistakes. As I said: English isn't my native language, so I am sorry for the mistakes. But in case there is somebody who wants to Beta read the already written chapter – so I upload them again – I would be very thankful.  
Enjoy the next chapter! This chapter actually finally introduced all the main characters – I hope.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Chris looked up. First he got pale and then his face turned into pure hate. The others also turned around to see who interrupted them and were all surprised to see Leo standing there.

"What the hell is going on now?" Piper asked surprised and hold Baby Wyatt tight to her chest.

But there was no time for anybody to answer, because Chris suddenly attacked the newcomer Leo. He used his telekinese power to throw him through the whole room against a bookcase, which let the books fly through the air. And after Leo had hit the wall, Chris again uplifted him and lashed him against another wall.

"Chris, no… stop it!" Darryl yelled, but Chris didn't hear him.

"What are you doing here? ... Don't you dare to come here ever again! … Go back to your damn son!" Chris yelled at Leo, who was crushing from one cupboard to another.

Leo seemed already unconscious as suddenly two pair of arms hold Chris back and stopped him from using his powers any further.

"Chris, stop it!" a female voice yelled at Chris, who was still fighting against her grip.

"It's not as it looks like." a male voice said, who was holding the other arm of Chris.

Chris slowly calmed down, although his rage was still there. The two newcomers let go of Chris. He turned around.

"What do you mean!" Chris asked rude.

"He means that Leo is our trustful source … and the Whitelighter with whom I changed my powers!" Lil said, who just entered the room and kneeled down next to Leo, who was bleeding and unconscious.

"You have to be kidding me, right? You trust him… what did he do? Asked for forgiveness?" Chris asked sarcastically.

"Hey… we all didn't like the thought… but things changed since you left us… so don't just appear one day, when we all thought you were dead and tell us what is right and what isn't!" The woman who had held Chris back a few minutes ago yelled back.

The man who had hold Chris too, laid one hand on the woman's shoulder and said. "Calm down, Pee!"

Pee and Chris glared at each other.

"I don't believe it. That's sick… you are all crazy!" Chris said and left the room angrily.

* * *

The CharmedOnes and Leo had watched the whole scene with open mouths. The furious Chris… the two newcomers – who had orbed and materialized in … the room was actually pretty full now. The noise of the battle had caused a lot of people to come running. The room was a whole mess. Nearly every book in the room lay on the ground and a few of them were really damaged… but like a miracle the potion cupboard wasn't damaged at all.

"Okay… that was pretty scary!" Paige admitted.

"Well at least we can say that Chris' problem with Leo has deeper reasons." Phoebe said and the sisters looked at their pale Leo.

"Kyle… a little help please!" Lil suddenly said. She stood next to future Leo, so that the others couldn't see him. The male newcomer made a move with his hand and the bleeding Leo was orbed away. With this gesture Lil and the two newcomers – Kyle and Pee, who were both about 20 years old - left the room in Chris' direction, while the other witches and creatures left the room in other directions too.

"Hey! Is there anybody who wants to help cleaning this mess?" Piper asked indignantly.

"Don't worry! The room has its own magic." Darryl said in thoughts – his look still in the direction where Chris and the other three had left.

Just as Darryl had said these words the books suddenly glow and the damaged books were whole again and they all flew back to their places.

"Cool!" Paige said impressed.

"As there are only so few things left, they need to be protected special!" Darryl answered… still in his thoughts – he looked worried.

"Darryl? Why did Chris attack me?" Leo asked while he sat down at the table again. Darryl sighed and focused on the others again.

"Sorry, I can't tell you… we should focus on bringing you back as possible." And with these words Darryl opened the book again, which he had studied before the incident.

"Hey!" Piper said and put a hand on the page, which Darryl was just reading. „Don't talk to me about future consequences again… I have enough of that! I want to know who Chris is and why he hates my husband so much… can you really trust him?" Piper asked as calm as possible… although she was really angry at the moment.

"Listen... some things you just have to experience yourself – or better never experience… You should never have cast that spell…" Darryl said and Paige sighed annoyed. "… a lot of people are really angry meanwhile and we actually can't need that at the moment, because Wyatt is just planning to destroy the whole Resistance." Darryl said angrily. The others looked at him shocked. But then Darryl calmed down.

"And by the way… Chris is the greatest good being I know. Of course he killed people, but he only did it for the Resistance… I mean he went through hell. Everybody expected that he would become one of Wyatt's followers, but he didn't …" Darryl just said, pushed away Piper's hand and began to read again.

The others looked at each other, but then they sighed and began to read too.

* * *

Chris slammed the door behind him, although Lil, Pee and Kyle were just behind him. Lil jiggled at the door.

"Chris, damn it… open the door!" she yelled. The three knew that Chris was closing the door with his powers.

"Let me!" Pee said and the door suddenly shimmered and the three friends stepped through it.

As they passed through the door they could see Chris' room totally destroyed. What Chris had started with Leo he was now continuing with his stuff. Books, papers, vials, clothes and other stuff was flying through the whole room and Chris didn't even care as some of the stuff hit himself.

"Chris!" Pee said angrily as one book hit her head. She went over to him and pushed him to the ground. "My god… can you stop being overdramatic? That is definitely nothing you inherited from your parents!" Pee said angrily. She made sure that he relaxed until she stood up and she let Kyle him up. Chris looked away.

"I just … how can you?" he said.

"Why don't we start with a … hello Pee… hello Kyle… good to see you two!" Pee said sarcastically.

Chris and the others smirked.

"It's really good to see you again!" He admitted and both Kyle and Pee gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too." Kyle said.

Chris made a slow move with his hand and all his stuff began to fly. Kyle made a move with his hand too and the stuff orbed back to its place.

"We came immediately as we heard you were back." Pee said.

"We actually already sensed you in sector 5, but it was so short – we weren't really sure. But then Lil contacted us." Kyle informed Chris.

"And we have already seen the records of the meeting… you know we didn't really want to disturb you and the sisters." Pee said.

"That means that you already know my whole story." Chris concluded, while he totally ignored Pee's last comment – knowing that they were going to talk about it later.

"Yes... so you ended up in year 2004?" Pee asked with a strange tone.

The four looked at each other uneasy.

"The spell was supposed to bring me to the time where everything started … with Wyatt." Chris explained.

"So you didn't want to travel back to 2004, right?" Kyle asked.

"Okay could we please just admit that it seems that Wyatt's turning began earlier then we thought!" Lil said nerved. "I mean it's good right!"

"He is a toddler… just a toddler!" Chris mumbled. And nobody said a word.

"So I expect you want answers because of Leo?" Lil tried to change the subject – to a not so clever direction. She sat next to Chris on his bed and laid her head in his nap.

"Don't always act like a baby, Lil!" Kyle said.

"See… that's the reason why I like Chris more than you! He doesn't complain!" Lil said, but she nevertheless sat up again.

A little bit annoyed Chris asked: "What exactly happened?"

Pee sighed, but the she told him. "We three, Darryl and Sheila were meeting our contacts – you know the Twins. And suddenly he orbed in and of course we attacked him with the special potions – the new ones you mixed before you left – and one really hurt him. At first we wanted to leave him there… but Sheila said we should take him as a hostage. So we did!"

"Oh really! So that's why he runs around so freely. I understand!" Chris said sarcastically.

"Listen. We detected a spell on him!" Lil said fast.

"Oh come on…you really believe that? You really think Wyatt wouldn't do everything to save his followers?" Chris asked angrily.

"But Leo isn't only Wyatt's follower… and you know too well that Leo can save himself pretty well." Kyle added.

"Yes. That's why you should keep him as a hostage." Chris countered.

"God, you are so … so neurotic." Lil said. "Can't you once really listen to us and maybe consider that Leo – your father – isn't the pure evil?" She asked.

Chris snorted. "Okay, talk!" he said grumpy.

"As Pee already said… he was wounded… and the Whitelighters couldn't heal him – your potion worked pretty well. So I changed my powers with him." She said.

"You seem to care for him very much!" Chris interrupted her while she gave him a mean look.

"Oh… you haven't heard yet how much she cares." Pee said ironically. Lil glared at Pee.

"Of course I care for him … he is your father!" Lil said angrily to Chris.

"He is not my father… he is Wyatt's father!" Chris yelled at her. The other three looked to the ground, not wanting to say a word.

"Well… because of his Elder powers I could heal him bit for bit… but it took time… about two month." Lil continued to talk – now with a soft voice, not intent annoying him any further.

"Then we started to ask questions, get information." Kyle continued. "And that's how we detected the spell. Some of us mixed a potion to undo the spell… and it again took about a month until the spell was broken. That was a week ago." He ended.

"And that's it? Now you trust him?" Chris asked – too exhausted to be angry any longer.

"He gave us a lot of information… things that could help us against Wyatt!" Pee tried to defend them all.

"But he didn't tell you what big threat Wyatt is planning to destroy the Resistance, right?" Chris said.

"He said that Wyatt was just planning and he hadn't said his plan as we captured him… Chris. He says he is sorry. Wyatt forced him with the spell to stay with him!" Lil said with a pleading look.

"Oh and he couldn't it eight years? … I don't buy his story!" Chris said.

"Chris…" Kyle started, but was cut of by a stopping gesture of Chris.

"Listen… I accept that you trust him… that he is here. But as long he is staying here, keep him away from me – out of my sight. Okay? Because I can't guarantee that he will still live after our next meeting. Tell him that and the others." Chris said. "I am a little bit tired… could you please leave now?" Chris pleaded – totally exhausted.

The other three looked at each other, but then Pee went towards the door and Kyle and Lil followed her.

"Good night Chris… and it's good to have you back." Pee said before she left the room with the others and closed the door again.

"Thanks…" Chris whispered towards the empty room. He felt sick, so he laid down and a few seconds later he felt asleep…

He dreamed of his past.

_He was thirteen years old. He lay in his bed, although it was midday. His face was turned towards the wall._

"_Chris… honey. Please. Talk to me." Piper said, touching Chris shoulder softly. But as he flinched under her touch she immediately pulled back her hand._

_Tears were streaming down her face._

"_I want my little angel back. I want so have my smiling angel back." Piper said pleading._

_But Chris didn't turn around. He didn't smile, he acted as if Piper didn't exist._

_Piper sat next to her youngest son for a few minutes, but then she finally stood up and went to the door. "There is food on your table… you should at least eat something." She whispered and left Chris alone. Outside the room he heard his mum breaking down, sobbing._

to be continued-

* * *

**A/N:** Sadly I couldn't end with a cliff-hanger. I know it was short again, but I didn't know where to stop else. I try to update a longer chapter the next time.

**Mizunderstoodwriter: **Really? Thank you sooo much. I hope I don't disappoint you

**DrewFullerFanLife: **Thanks. Couldn't update sooner.

**Septdeneuf: **Thank you! I already changed the mistake with 'sighted' – you were right. Hope you liked this chapter, although it was a little short. Hope you still have nothing to critic : but even if – please tell me.

**Wonder: **I try as good as possible :)!

**LJthePAIN:** Sorry! I updated the chapter again. I am not so sure if it's alright… but I hope it's better. By the way it wasn't all my fault. I actually often used question- and exclamation marks behind each other – but fanfictionnet didn't show it that way – and I hadn't noticed.

**Magical Princess:** I suggest that you liked the last chapter (was a little bit complicated to understand ;) – you know my English). I hope you liked this chapter too.

**Fire Gazer:** Thanks.

**Nathy 1000000:** you will see how it goes on. Chris has still a few issues to get ride of.

**Karu:** Hope it wasn't too late. Well this time there isn't really a cliffhanger – is there? It's great that you liked it!

**Sci Fi Fan Gillian: **Thanks.

**Teranika Meneldil:** Now you know it. Hope you still like the chapter.

**The Magic Bringer:** As I already said: sorry for my grammar…. Glad you liked it nevertheless.

**Pukah:** How did you think about that chapter? Glad you liked the 3rd one. Keep on reading.

**Icantthinkofafnick: **Okay I think now it's getting even more complicated. But you will find out about their identities soon – or not sooo soon. And yes Richard – is Paige's ex… but Paige is still together with him in her time (remember 6x12): you will see. Was the newcomer a shock?

**Cassi:** Well what do you think now. Hope you still like it.

**Piper Chris fan: **Thanks! ;) …

**Stony Angel: **Thanks. Hope you liked this chapter too.


	5. Trust?

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N:** Sorry that this update came a little bit late – but I was busy But now you all get a pretty long chapter.

* * *

I know that it became a little bit complicated with all the new character – but they all have a purpose, I promise. To make it easier for you: here are the important characters once again (and there won't be new ones):

Lil (about 18 years old)

Pee and Kyle (both about 20 years old)

And Richard (whom I didn't invent – he is Paige's boyfriend from season 6; he must be about 50 years old) and the 'second man' (his identity will be revealed later.)

(and of course Darryl, future an past Leo, the CharmedOnes, Baby Wyatt and Chris).

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The sisters, Leo and Darryl had worked on the books for a few hours. Sometime in between Clara had brought them and baby Wyatt something to eat – but she left immediately again.

"Is it just me... or is everybody avoiding us?" Phoebe suddenly asked.

Darryl looked at her. "There were orders. You should know as less about the future as possible." He just answered.

"Who ordered that?" Paige asked curious.

"It doesn't matter... keep on searching." Darryl just said.

"I don't want to complain, but it's surely getting boring. There is so less about time travelling in these books and the stuff we find isn't really helping!" Piper suddely complained.

"I could need a little sleep!" Phoebe added exhausted.

Darryl sighted. "Good. Let's work further tomorrow. Then we actually also can wait till you vanished back in your time on your own." Darryl said. He stood up and put all the books back to their places. "I will show you your sleeping place." He said and everybody followed him.

"You can be happy that you all get your own room… some of us only moved for you… so be thankful." Darryl said – suddenly with a cold voice.

"What's with him now?" Phoebe whispered to Piper, but she only made a gesture which showed that she had no idea either.

"There we are." Darryl said and stopped in front of two doors – which looked like all the others.

"This one…" Darryl opened the left door. "… is for Paige and Phoebe." He said. The others could only see a small room with only two mattresses on the ground, a sink at the wall and a wardrobe.

"Not very comfortable." Paige said, before she could stop herself. Darryl didn't say a word, but the sisters and Leo could see that he flinched at her comment and Leo and Piper gave Paige an angry look.

"And that room is for Piper and Leo!" Darryl said now and opened the right door. The room was even smaller and it only had one large mattress, but there was also one sink and a wardrobe.

"I think there is somebody playing date doctor." Phoebe whispered to Paige, but everybody heard it.

"Somebody is going to bring a small bed for Wyatt into your room…" Darryl only added, before he left the sisters.

Piper glared at Phoebe, who became red.

"I don't need to stay here, you know." Leo said. But Piper calmed down.  
"No. Stay. Wyatt needs his father to protect him now." Piper said and entered her room, followed by Leo.  
"Good night." They said as Phoebe and Paige entered their room.

"It's so weird… being in the future. It isn't like I had imagined it and everybody hated our baby boy." Piper said to Leo as she laid down on the bed – in her clothes.

"We will change it… I promise." Leo said as he laid next to her. Wyatt already slept in his baby- bed, which a young man had brought in.

"How shall we do that? We don't even know what has turned him. I mean nobody is telling us anything." Piper sadi frustrated.

"Sleep. We are all exhausted. Let's talk about it tomorrow." Leo said and placed a kiss on Piper's forehead – and she let him.

* * *

"Do you trust all these people?" Phoebe asked Paige as they both laid on their mattresses.

"I am not so sure. But it's Darryl, right." Paige said.

"But I don't understand why Chris attacked Leo… and Darryl acted as if it was normal." Phoebe said.

"Pheebs… sleep. We will talk about it tomorrow. With everybody." Paige said and rolled to the other side of her mattress.  
Phoebe sighed.

* * *

In the conversation room Richard and the second man were watching the monitors. One of them showed the two rooms of Phoebe & Paige and Piper & Leo, while the other monitors all showed only the tunnels, corridors or the normal world – up there.

"Never leave them out of your sight. They are not allowed to leave the room for tonight." Richard ordered one of the watchers, who nodded.

"You miss them … her?" The second man asked.

"Let's not talk about it, okay? They will leave tomorrow anyway." Richard answered and went over to a map.

The second man gave the monitor with Phoebe and Paige's room one last look, sighed and followed Richard.

A few minutes later Lil, Pee and Kyle entered. "We checked the area. As far as we could see and sense nobody followed them" Lil told Richard.

"Good. I think you all should rest now… it was a hard day." Richard said.

Pee noticed the monitor with the sisters' room. Her face got hard. "Yes it was." She just said and left the room.

"I told you something happened… she is acting strange since then." Lil said.

"Can you blame her?" Kyle just answered and focused on Richard again. "I will check the last groups once again." Kyle said and left the room in the opposite direction of Pee.

"I will go and check on… Chris!" Lil said as she saw Chris entering the room.

"Are you okay?" The second man asked.

"Yes… yes, I think I only have to get used to be home again." Chris said.

"Well, I will go now, too…Good night." Lil said quickly and left the room.

The room was pretty empty at the moment, only some watchers and some few witches and other magical beings were in the room and they were all standing far away from Richard, Chris and the second man.

"So you know it? I mean Leo." Richard asked Chris.

"Could we please talk about something else… I am pretty sure they already told you my opinion." Chris said with a calm voice.

"Do you want to be updated about the last half year now, or shall we talk about your little trip first?" Richard asked with a serious look.

"Oh great… I think hell would be a better place now." Chris said.

"You joke about it now? I think you spent too much time in the past." Richard said still serious.

"What exactly do you want to hear? I already said I am sorry and as it seems anything has changed… it was a stupid idea – I got it. And I also know that I screwed everything up, by allowing the Charmed Ones to be here. What… what do you want to hear?" Chris yelled at Richard.

"Chris calm down… You are no use for us in such a condition. And by the way, we already talked about it – let's forget it…. What's done is done." Richard said. Then he looked back at the map. "Okay. Let's see what has changed the last half year!" Richard started his report. The three men talked and discussed the whole night and later Kyle came by too. It was just like the time before Chris had left.

* * *

"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine. Let our powers cross the line. I offer up my gift to share. Switch our powers through the air." Leo – from the future - heard as he opened his eyes.

"Hey!" Lil said. "Don't worry you have your powers back."

"You saved my life again." Leo said as he sat up. "Why, why are you doing that?" He asked and looked into her eyes.

"As I said: I love Chris… and you are his father. He needs you… and somehow I have the little hope that you are telling the truth." She answered.

"You are the only one, right? You are the reason why I am not tied up in you prison." Leo said.

"Well… actually we have no prison… but else: the others are pretty angry. You killed a lot of us, and you know it." Lil said serious.

"What about Chris?" he asked softly.

Lil looked away. "He is fine!" She said.

Leo laughed sadly. "Let me guess: He wants me to stay away from him, right?" he said.

"Well… yes. But what else did you expect? I told you to stay away from him first, but you immediately ran over to him as I left the room. How stupid can somebody be? Wasn't it obvious that he would try to kill you? God… if Pee and Kyle hadn't stopped him you would be dead!" Lil said loud.

"I am sorry, okay" Leo said. "I know that I deserve it, but I thought that he was dead too. I just wanted to see him."

"Listen Leo. Take this one advice now: Give him time! Let him come to you… because I am not so sure that Pee and Kyle will be there the next time." Lil said and with these words she left the room. But before she closed the door she once again turned around and said: "Don't leave this room tonight. They are watching you." Then she closed the door.

* * *

"Wow. That was a pretty interesting night." Chris said as the conversation room was filling again.

"Wanna sleep?" Kyle asked sarcastically.

"Very funny. Let's just check the area… now that I am up to date, I think it could be fun again." Chris said and he and Kyle wanted to leave as Richard said: "Kyle take somebody else with you. Chris has some more important duties…" and he pointed to the monitors where the sisters just woke up. Chris sighted and glared at Richard, but then he left to go to the sisters.

* * *

The two doors opened at the same time.

"Morning!" The four adults said unison.

"Oh… there is my sweet nephew… did you sleep well?" Phoebe said and took Wyatt out of Leo's arms. Wyatt giggled.

"So what shall we do now?" Phoebe asked as she looked around… watching different people passing by, but she didn't recognize anybody.

"Why don't we look around on our own?" Paige suggested.

"Great id…" Phoebe said enthusiastic.

"I don't think so." Chris interrupted her as he just came along the corridor. Paige and Phoebe made disappointed faces. "I will bring you to the Max. I think there will be somebody who can take care of you. We still have 12 hours." Chris said and he already went away. The others followed him quickly.

"Wait. What's the Max?" Phoebe asked.

"A place where you will get something to eat." Chris only said.

"And coffee?" Paige asked.

"Coffee too." Chris said a little bit annoyed.

"Friendly like we love him!" Paige said annoyed to Piper and Leo.

"Chris. I have a question." Phoebe said as she tried to keep up with him.

"What?" he asked.

"Magic isn't blocked here, right? I mean you used you powers to attack Leo… so why can't I channel anything from the people here? Can they all block me?" Phoebe asked.

"Wow. You are the one with the passive power and you are the first one who notices? ... Well, let's say using powers here has to be trained. Or better… you need to stay at least a week in 'Home' until your powers get used to the spells that protect this building. Unimportant how powerful you are. That's also a protection for us, because in case somebody would be able to enter our 'Home' without permission, we could easily find him and fight him." Chris explained to her. As he ended they had already reached Max. The four adults looked unbelieving to the big room. The room looked like a restaurant and it was decorated like a five star restaurant. The room was filled with over fife hundred beings, who sat at tables or at the bar.

"Wow… that's something I hadn't expect." Piper had to admit.

"It is not very exiting down here… so we thought that at least a few rooms should be special…" Chris explained.

"So that is all magic?" Leo asked.

"Isn't that personal gain?" Piper intervened.

Chris sighed. "You will never understand, will you? There is no Elder who can punish us for that and…" Chris tried to explain.

"But magic punishes itself; it's not all the Elders doing." Paige corrected Chris.

"… well magic hasn't taken revenge yet. And we actually don't have a lot of other choices. There is hardly one of us who can work up there without being killed immediately. We try to get s much food from the normal world as possible, but it wouldn't be enough for half of us… So what would you chose? Let hundreds of people, including little children – just like Wyatt – die or risk personal gain so that all the people here – who have less hope to get their normal life back, because of Wyatt – have at least something good to eat!" Chris asked the sisters and Leo. They all looked away, but Chris didn't care. He heeded to the bar and greeted the waiter and talked to him. The others followed.

"Chris. I am sorry… I didn't want to…" Piper started, but Chris didn't even look at her but left the bar again to an empty table.

"Sit." He ordered and with these words he left the room.

"God… his attitude is getting annoying." Paige complained as they all sat down.

The next second a Leprechaun appeared… it was Finnegan

"Finnegan?" The sisters and Leo asked surprised. He actually hadn't aged at all, but his eyes showed that he went through hell, but nevertheless he smiled at them.

"Did somebody call for some luck?" He asked and he let a gold nugget glow and the table was set with a delicious breakfast for all of them.

"Thanks!" Paige said.

Finnegan smirked and conjured – with a flick of his hand – a higher chair next to them and sat down.

"So the rumours are right. Chris brought the Charmed Ones from the past in our time." He said.

"Seems so." Piper said.

"So you know Chris?" Leo asked.

"Oh… yes. I was at the party as he was born. He was really a sweet baby and jklhj rzrs hukuh." Finnegan said and immediately shut his mouth and smirked at the others innocently.

"What?" Paige asked confused.

"Oh thank god… I already though I got crazy." Phoebe said relieved as she noticed that the others hadn't understood the last comment either.

"Let's say: Chris knows that I like to talk and sometimes I forget a few orders. So he cast a spell on me, to prevent me from revealing secrets." Finnegan explained.

"God… this kid has really persecution complex." Piper sighted.

"Oh come on… don't tell me you didn't thought about it." Finnegan smirked.

Paige and Phoebe rolled their eyes. "So you just came visiting us or are you staying longer?" Piper asked as she helped Wyatt eating his food.

"Oh didn't I say? I am your leader for today." Finnegan said with a big smile.

"A big change… a god one." Leo said.

"Mmmh… that pancake is great!" Piper suddenly said, as she started to eat.

"Oh yes. Chris wrote down the recipe for us, but it's actually gredgr jkh gred." Finnegan babbled.

"Okay, what exactly could you have reveal now?" Phoebe asked surprised, while Finnegan got red. "Hehe… this damn Whitelighter." He said as a joke.

"So Chris can cook?" Piper asked.

"In our time he never stayed long in the kitchen." Phoebe remembered.

"Well that's maybe because bhk th jil…" the Leprechaun now looked really annoyed. "Can't somebody once finish his sentence?" he mumbled.

"Hey… what about the question game where you only need to nod or shake your head?" Paige suggested.

"No 1: Chris thought about it too, so that I will sometimes lie and sometimes I will tell the truth and No 2: I would never go against Chris with intention." Finnegan said serious.

"Would he hurt you if you did?" Leo asked – remembering the fight between his future self and Chris yesterday.

"God. No. I… we all admire Chris. He is good. How can you even think about him as evil?... Oh, yes. You of course would." Finnegan said angrily.

"Again." Paige said.

"What?" Piper asked confused and shocked by Finnegan's outburst.

"Yesterday Lucy said something about the way Leo thinks too… and Chris attacked Leo. What is it all about?" Paige asked. Leo looked at Finnegan expecting. But Finnegan only said: "Let's talk later… eat first!" and he began to eat.

The others knew that they had no other choice then to wait, so they followed his example.

* * *

Chris meanwhile was going through the corridor, greeting and talking to different people – giving them hope. It was good to be home, but it also means a lot responsibility.

"Chris stop worrying!" Lil suddenly ordered from behind, just as he wanted to enter the conversation room.

"You can read me?" He asked surprised.

"No! But you always worry… so I could actually say it the whole time and I would be always right!" Lil said with a smirk.

"Well it's the best thing I can do." Chris said back.

"Oh, yes. That's right!" Lil laughed and opened the door to the conversation room. "Let's go to the meeting."

This time Pee and Kyle were at the meeting too. As Chris was now informed they could talk about further plans. This time it was actually a pretty comfortable meeting. It was good to be together again – to be complete. And with Chris – new hope was there.

* * *

"Finnegan? Can't we meet Leo? I mean the Leo from this time?" Piper asked as they all had finished breakfast.

"Or our counterparts?" Phoebe asked.

"We only want to talk a little. And maybe they can help with the spell." Paige added.

"No." Finnegan only said with a smile.

"What? Only a no? No excuse or explanation?" Paige asked.

"No is no." Finnegan said.

"Are you afraid that we could change the time? We met our counterparts in other timelines too… and nothing really worse happened." Phoebe complained.

"We go to the magic room… and that's my last word." Finnegan said, jumped from his chair and made his way.

"Oh… he can be serious." Piper mumbled, but then they all followed him.

* * *

The sisters and Leo were again searching through the books in the magic room, while Finnegan was playing with Baby Wyatt.

But Finnegan didn't notice that the others weren't only working on the spells. To prevent Finnegan from noticing anything they wrote down their messages on papers. Besides the books about time travelling Paige and Phoebe had managed to get some books about the history too.

But before they could really begin reading, Chris appeared in the room hidden by a bookcase, so nobody could see him. But he immediately saw what the sisters and Leo were planning.

"Stop it!" Chris yelled shocked.

to be continued-

* * *

**A/N:** I have to say that I am not so enthusiastic about this chapter. I have a writing blockade, so I guess there was a lot babbling in here, sorry. I nevertheless hope, that some of you liked the chapter or at least some parts. I try my best to write better in the next chapter. So please keep on reading ;) … and especially reviewing.

* * *

**Sci Fi Fan Gillian:** Thanks.

**Mizunderstoodwriter:** There will be more about the flashback later. Keep patient. And Thanks.

**Septdeneuf:** Thanks. I try to keep the many characters as low as possible… I guess this chapter was confusing again… but I really have reasons why I invented the new characters. Glad you liked it nevertheless.

**Eloise:** Thanks… and this story is about Chris and the Charmed Ones don't worry. I guess I overdid it a little bit with the new characters… sorry. I try to focus on the old characters again as soon as possible.

**Nathy 1000000: **Thanks. The end of the flashback will come later. I am glad that I could surprise you :) . I hope I can keep on doing that… Keep on reading.

**DrewFullerFanLife:** Thanks. Sorry it took a while.

**The Magic Bringer: **Thanks. And you will see. I think it will take some time till they finally all find out about Chris identity. But just keep on reading :).

**IcanthinkofaFnick: **Well… I think you will have to see on your own (I know I am mean) concerning the relationship between them all (in case there is one). But be sure that Kyle isn't Paige's friend (my Kyle is only 20 years old and I guess Paige's is about 30?). I am glad you liked the chapter. Don't worry: I don't get it wrong. I will start to let the story be bet read … And yes you got it right (and I read the story, and I am not so sure if I read it before I came to the explanation of after I read it… but it will be different anyway). Let's say that Leo fought together with Wyatt since his turning, and now Lil and the rest think that he maybe was under a spell (the only question is if it's the truth) the whole time. I won't say more… Just keep on reading.

**Shadowhisper:** Thaaanks. I am totally happy. I liked Chris outbreak too (but don't get it wrong: I like Leo).

**Magical Princess:** So you guessed right. After Lil's opinion it was cast eight years ago.

**Piper Chris fan:** Thanks. Great idea… I am planning on, don't worry.

**Fire Gazer:** I am going to… Chris is the main character: You will learn the truth later.

**Cassi:** Cool. This chapter was less about Leo and Chris: but it will come… And the flashback: later… there will be some pieces in the next ones.

**Stony Angel: **Thanks. Yes – the sisters will take a time till they finally understand… :)

**MzPink: **Thanks. And I promise that Wyatt will appear too.


	6. Pretend

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N: **Hey. Sorry for the lateness or for not updating last week… but the next few weeks I am very busy and I have hardly time to write – so I guess it could be a longer break… but I am going to finish this story – all my stories. On top of that my writing blockade is still there – although I already know how the story will end and so on (actually everything is already planned – only the writing takes time)…. Although this chapter is pretty short… I nevertheless hope, that you like it. Have fun in reading….

You don't need to remember the new names that are mentioned here. They only appear this once.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Everybody looked up shocked and Baby Wyatt began to cry. Piper immediately rushed over to him and calmed him down.

"Hello Chris… we didn't hear you come in." Phoebe said a little bit scared of the expression on Chris' face.

"They are working on the spell." Finnegan said who actually didn't understand why Chris was so furious.

Chris went over to the table and took one of the books from the table and showed the cover to the Leprechaun who immediately got pale.

"Does that look to you like working on a spell?" Chris said loud, while he tried not to yell.

"I… I am sorry Chris." Finnegan said.

"It wasn't his fault…" Piper protected the Leprechaun and Chris really calmed down.

"I know." He said but then he turned around to the sisters again. "Why the hell can't I once leave you alone for a few seconds without you trying to screw everything up? Why can't you just once do what I say?" He asked again angry. But before he could say one more word, Chris suddenly disappeared. The sisters and Leo looked at the spot confused.

"Wait… he can astral project?" Phoebe askedstunned.

"You didn't know? He ghkjt htzk ewe…" Finnegan said and glared at the sisters. "Why did you do that? I trusted you and you intentional went against my word?" he asked.

Paige and Phoebe couldn't stop themselves from smirking.

"What?" Finnegan asked annoyed.

"Sorry. It's just a little bit funny to…" Paige couldn't explain it further because suddenly the door was opened hard and an angry Darryl entered the room and glared at the sisters.

"Finnegan. Chris needs you in the fourth group." He said – his eyes still on the sisters. Finnegan immediately left the room by zipping away.

"Do you even have an idea what you have done?" Darryl yelled at the sisters and Leo.

"No… maybe you should tell us!" Paige said back – annoyed by the whole yelling. But Darryl didn't answer her.

"R… our leader and Chris were furious. I never heard them yelling so angry…" Darryl yelled at them.

"Well I think your yelling is already enough for us." Phoebe said.

Darryl didn't say a word, but he went over to the table and put each book back in the cupboard.

"We go now!" He ordered.

"But the spell." Piper said.

"Forget it!" Darryl just said.

"Where are we going?" Leo asked.

"You will see." Darryl answered.

The quartet knew that it was better now only to follow.

* * *

"God, I can't wait them to disappear." Lil said to Kyle. As the two were walking down the corridor.

"I have never seen the two so angry… okay that was a lie… but you know what I mean, right?" Kyle tried to joke.

But Lil didn't even listen. "They are only causing trouble… If we weren't in such a situation… I would have loved to see them." Lil said with a sad look.

"Lil!" Kyle suddenly interrupted her thoughts rude.

Lil jerked "Sorry, I wasn't thinking… let's go out and fight a few demons." She said with a fake laughter.

"I don't think that you should go." A voice from behind said. The two turned around to see Clara.

"Hey!" Kyle said, went over to her and kissed her.

"Hey!" She said back and smiled at him.

"What did you mean with – we shouldn't go out?" Lil asked annoyed.

"You know I respect Richard and his orders, but right now… I think he is overestimating you all. He wants to act strong, but he isn't – not as long as they are here… You should stay here – until they are gone." Clara said.

"Oh… and who are you to decide? And why didn't you say it at the conference?" Lil asked angrily.

"I wanted… but let's say some people freaked out at the meeting, before I could say anything." Clara answered sarcastically.

"And I would say that you have no right to decide." Lil said and opened the next door, but Kyle held her back.

"Lil… maybe she is right!" he said.

"Huh… So now I need to be your girlfriend in case I want you on my side." Lil asked angrily, but she closed the door again and left the couple.

Kyle sighed. "Let's find somebody else to check the area." He said to Clara.

* * *

The sisters, Leo and Darryl went about 10 minutes through different rooms, doors and corridors.

"Darryl… how long are you going to push us around?" Phoebe complained.

"I that our punishment?" Paige asked.

Now Darryl had to smirk. "No. But the building is big and there is a purpose why the meeting room is as far away as possible from the children." He said.

"The children?" Piper and Leo asked at the same time.

"You will see!" Darryl said, then he opened a door and they could hear children's voices.

"… and the butterfly flew over the sea… far, far away – where nobody could hurt him." A little girl said.

"Wonderful Ashley." They heard a familiar voice. "Now, let's have a break." The voice said.

"Sheila!" Phoebe suddenly recognized the voice.

"Yes?" Sheila looked up… then she saw the Charmed Ones, Leo and her husband. "Oh. What a surprise. I didn't know that you were allowed to come." Sheila said with a smile. She didn't look much older, only her outfit – in black and good for a fight – really surprised the CharmedOnes and Leo.

"Hey!" Darryl said and kissed her. "Let's say they caused some trouble in the magic room. HE said I should bring them to you. Do something with them." He said with a smile.

"And the kids?" She asked.

"What about changing with Cindy?" Darryl suggested. "I will ask her." He said, kissed her on her forehead and went to the next door. The kids in the room were watching them.

"Hey… Didn't you all just want to play?" Sheila asked them and gave the children – all about eight years old- a special look and the children smirked back, but they went over to play with each other. Sheila went over to the sisters and Leo and gave each one a hug.

"Hey… you look good." Piper said as she hugged her.

"In this situation… yes probably." She said. "It's pretty good to see you all."

"So you are teacher here now?" Paige asked interested.

"Oh… no. One of the teachers got sick. I am only the representative for today." Sheila said.

"Are these all magical kids?" Piper suddenly asked surprised as she saw one of the girls suddenly levitating in the air.

"I suppose you haven't seen Magic School yet, right?" Sheila said and looked at Leo and Baby Wyatt.

"Magic school?" Phoebe asked confused.

"You mentioned it yesterday, right?" Piper said to her husband.

"Didn't you just spill a secret of the future?" Paige asked – not wanting her to get troubles, after Chris outburst.

"No. You will learn about it in your time very soon… and it isn't really a secret." Sheila said.

"Magic school? Sounds interesting." Paige added.

Darryl came back with an about 30 year old woman.

"Sheila you can go to the babies now." Cindy said.

"Thanks… come!" Sheila said and ordered the others to follow her.

"I am gone then." Darryl said.

"Take care of yourself." Sheila added. Then she and the other four were in the other room. In the room were only babies not older then one year old – just like Wyatt.

"You can put Wyatt next to the other kids." Sheila told Piper and so she did.

"Why did you have to switch the rooms? Because of Wyatt?" Leo asked confused.

"No. Because the children could easily talk about things they shouldn't… babies can't!" Sheila said with an ironical voice.

"Are you in the future all so paranoid?" Phoebe asked.

"We have no other choice. Otherwise would be all dead." Sheila simply said – as if it was something normal.

"You changed." Piper noticed.

"Yes I did… and what exactly did you do to be thrown out of the magic room?" Sheila asked with a friendly smile.

The fife adults began to talk and Sheila even talked about a few facts of her life. She managed to distract the them all for six hours – that was when the detachment for Sheila came and she decided to go to the Max again – to have lunch.

"Wow… it is really great to talk to you. I mean if Chris had brought us to you immediately we never would have tried to reveal any secrets." Paige said as they sat down at a table for ten people – the room was pretty empty t the moment – and ate their meal.

"Yesterday, I wasn't there. I actually just came back a few minutes before you entered the school." Sheila explained.

"So you haven't slept till yesterday?" Leo asked concerned.

"Oh, don't worry… it happens quiet often that you don't sleep for a few days." She said. The others nevertheless looked worried. "Really… don't worry."

"I guess it isn't allowed to ask where you were yesterday?" Phoebe tried her luck.

"I doubt it." A voice behind them said. The sisters and Leo turned around to see two young men, who were about 25 years old.

"Do we know you?" Phoebe asked.

The two men had to smirk.

"Hey Darryl, Andy." Sheila said and the four time traveller looked at the two men surprised.

"You are… oh god." Phoebe said.

"In our time you are just one and four years old." Paige added.

"Hi mom." The two men said "Good to see you too." They added towards the others.

"You too." Piper said with a smile.

The two sat down next to their mother and somebody brought them something to eat. The others noticed that Sheila gave her younger son a worried look and that he suddenly only looked at his plate.

"Isn't Chris coming?" Sheila suddenly asked.

"Oh… he wasn't with us." Andy – the older one- said and his mother gave him a questioning look. "Clara had a big fight with Ri… _him. _She said that nobody who is involved should go on a mission now." He explained.

"Oh… so your father didn't go either?" Sheila asked and her sons nodded.

"Then I suppose that they already ate." She told the sisters and Leo.

"I suppose that we don't need to understand this discussion either." Paige said.

"So you two learned about magic too." Leo said to the young men, after there had been silence for a while.

"Seems so, doesn't it? But be sure that it wasn't you who told us." Darryl Jr. said cold.

"Darryl!" Sheila said.

"Sorry mum… but you just can't expect me to sit here as if nothing happened." With these words Darryl Jr. stood up and left the room.

"Did I say anything wrong?" Leo asked confused.

"Let's say he has a few issues… don't listen to him." Sheila tried to explain with a sad look towards the direction where her son had left. "Let's just forget it, okay."

Andy didn't say a word. He ate his food quietly and then he left the room with not a word.

"Okay… what is it here? Why is everybody acting so strangely towards me?" Leo suddenly asked.

Sheila looked at him. "So Darryl Jr. wasn't the only one?" She asked.

"No… actually not." Piper said.

"And you will hopefully never learn why!" Darryl said from behind and he went over to Sheila to kiss her. "I can take care of them now." He said to her. "Chris would like to see you." He added.

"She nodded and said goodbye to the others as she left.

"Wanna eat something?" Paige offered Darryl…

* * *

"Sheila entered the meeting room and immediately joined the little group – which was composed of Richard, his partner, Chris, Lil, Kyle and Clara and Sheila's two sons.

As Chris saw her he went over to her and hugged her.

"Hey my big boy!" Sheila said.

"Hey Sheila." He answered.

"Good to have you back" She added and he nodded. "Thank you for taking care of the girls and Leo." He now said and she nodded back.

"It's about your outside meeting – we need a backup." Richard interrupted the reunion.

* * *

"I have to say that it's really getting annoying. Now I honestly say that I can't wait to get home." Phoebe mumbled.

"You are sounding like a child." Piper said.

"But I think she is right. It seems as if everybody wants us to leave as soon as possible." Paige complained.

Darryl didn't comment their subjects. "Let's go back to the magic room… I will make sure that you don't betray us." Darryl said and the others nodded and followed him.

Darryl was leading the small group and was just going around a corner. Paige, Phoebe and Piper – with Wyatt on her arm – followed close behind him. Leo, who was the last one suddenly banged together with a woman.

"Sorry." Leo said.

"Doesn't mat…" the woman started, but then she saw Leo's face and she got pale and just like Chris face yesterday… her face turned into pure hatred.

"Murder!" the woman yelled. She backed away a little and before Leo could react somehow she created a fireball and shot at him.

to be continued –

* * *

**Fire Gazer:** See yourself…

**Piper Chris fan:** The time Piper realizes that Chris is her son won't be to short… trust me. But I think you still have to wait a little.

**Magical Princess:** Yep:)

**Sci Fi Fan Gillian:** Thanks.

**Mizunderstoodwriter:** Sorry it took so long… I try my best to update as soon as possible.

**DrewFullerFanLife: **Thanks. I really try to update next week.

**Pita: **Thanks. I actually love them.

**Hope master: **Thanks….

**IcanthinkofaFnick:** I totally agree with you concerning your first part. Hope this chapter wasn't that confusing, either. And by the way: Some things are supposed to confuse…And thanks … and concerning the relationships…. You will see.

**The Magic Bringer:** Thanks… I try my best.

**Kindme:** I try to update as soon as possible. By the way: Chris was scared that the Sisters could read the newer books of history… where they could have found out about their relationship, or death….

**Cassi: **Thanks… Not much time either….

**BlackNightWolf04:** Thanks. I try my best.

**Nathy1000000: **Thanks. I will think about a few aspects you mentioned… they inspirited me :)… Future Leo knows about the relationship between him and Lil (or better which relationship Lil and Chris share)… he is only surprised, that she helps him, although he fought for Wyatt for eight years. And about Wyatt and Chris: Everything step by step.

**Shadowhispher: **Thank you for the ideas… although I have to admit, that the ending is already planned. But the stuff about Chris trusting Leo: you have good ideas – especially I haven't thought about that scene yet.


	7. Against Time

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N: **First of all, I am very SORRY for the delay. But my school day is at the moment pretty busy. And I have hardly time to write. This situation won't change for the next two weeks, but then I have holidays – finally and then I hop that I can write more.  
As I said I had not so much time, so there will probably be more grammar mistakes then usually… sorry.

The quartet: Chris, Pee, Kyle and Lil…

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Leo could duck in time, before the fireball hit him, but he didn't saw the second one coming, which hit him in his guts and let him only see black. Far away he could hear Piper's shocked voice: "Leo!" as the fourth and fifth fireball hit him.

Darryl became pale as he heard Beth's voice. He immediately threw a yellow crystal – which he always took with him – on the floor and ran over to Piper to prevent her from attacking Beth – who was about 40 years old. He pushed Piper in Leo's direction and gave a few men who came running a sign to help him calming down Beth.

The second Darryl had thrown the crystal the conversation room had turned red and a hologram showed the floor where Darryl was.

"God... Beth." Chris whispered and immediately orbed out. Pee took Sheila's arm and materialized with her out, while Kyle and Lil grabbed for the arms of Darryl's sons and they followed Chris.

* * *

"Beth… stop it." Chris yelled just as he orbed in. Beth was still throwing fireballs in Leo's direction, although a few witches tried to stop her.

Darryl meanwhile tried to get near her, but she started to attack him now too.  
Piper was kneeling next to Leo and her sisters stood next to her… they were all shocked and felt quiet helpless, because their powers didn't work.

Chris gave the witches who tried to calm Beth down a sign to leave and so they did. That second Pee, Lil and Kyle appeared with their partners. As Beth threw a fireball against Chris he used his telekinese powers to throw it against the next wall. Darryl Jr. meanwhile had managed to free himself from Lil's grip and he stepped forward.

"Beth… it's me Darryl." Darryl Jr. said. But she just throw a fireball at him. Again Chris managed to flick it away.

Meanwhile Sheila and the others went over to Darryl. So only Chris and Darryl Jr. kept Beth away from Leo and the sisters.

"He is a murderer!" Beth yelled

"It isn't him." Chris said calmly and that caused Beth to hesitate the first time.

"He is right Beth… you know I would have killed him by myself if it was him…you know that I hate him as much as you do." Darryl Jr. said.

Beth began to tremble, then she fell to the floor and she started to cry. "But you let him stay here – alive. He can walk freely around… why?" she whispered crying.

Darryl and Sheila went over to Beth and they comforted her, while the quartet looked to the floor - sad. Darryl Jr. had left the scene with his brother immediately after Beth had calmed down.

"I have no idea what is going on here, but he needs to be healed." Piper interrupted them, with tears in her eyes – which were for Leo.

Chris looked up and sighed. "I need a Whitelighter." He said to Lil, but she shook her head. "No… only the three are at home – and I doubt that they will." She told Chris. Pee gave her a sign and the two materialized out. Chris sighed again. _Why always me?_

"Wait… Leo is hurt because of the crazy woman and nobody wants to help him?" Piper asked unbelieving.

"What the hell is going on here?" Paige supported her sister.

"She… we are not evil Piper, how often do we have to say it until you believe us? Beth had a hard time … I will orb you to the infirmary." He said exhausted and made a move with his hand and the sisters and the unconscious Leo orbed out. Now only Chris and Kyle were left and Chris looked over to Kyle - concerned.

"Are you okay." Chris asked.

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked back.

"Because you are still here." Chris simply said. Kyle only nodded. Chris took Kyle's arm and he orbed them out - to his room.

"It's okay…" Kyle just said. But Chris shook his head and he gave Kyle an order to sit on the bed, what he did.

"I remember as you came to me… I guess you haven't told it anybody till now." Chris said.

"They knew and you… and it's no problem anymore!" Kyle now said a little bit angry.

"You never did it once again. And maybe it's dangerous. Especially for those who relay on you." Chris said.

"It was never a problem in all those years…" Kyle was now really angry.

"But… You heard _Richard. _In case Wyatt is really is going to attack… I need to know that I can relay on you!... That you are ready to kill!" Chris said seriously.

Kyle glared at him. "You are not the leader, you didn't want to be, so don't act like one!" Kyle said angrily and orbed out.

Chris sighed, but then he finally followed the calls that were already giving him headaches. He orbed out to the infirmary.

* * *

"… the girl said there were Whitelighters here, so why the hell can't one of them heal him?" Leo heard Piper yelling as he became conscious again. He felt that he was lying in a bed…

"I told you he is fine… I mean he can't die, so just stop yelling, okay?" Chris said back calmly.

"It doesn't mean that he can't feel pain!" Piper argued back.

"What the hell was it anyway?" Paige asked.

"Was she a demon?" Piper added. But before Chris could answer Leo squeezed Piper's hand. Piper turned around immediately.

"Oh god, Leo!" she said and Leo's vision slowly came back and he could see Piper, Paige and Phoebe – with Wyatt on her arm – standing around his bed – a real bed. Chris was standing in the middle of the room and seemed pretty annoyed,

With the vision back, his feelings came back too and that meant a lot of pain. – it was as if his whole body was burning from inside.

"You are going to be fine." Piper whispered in his ear and kissed him on his forehead.

"Piper… I am not a baby!" Leo answered as a joke, but nobody laughed.

That was as a man entered the room. "Oh… I see he finally woke up." The man said. He nodded towards the annoyed Chris, who immediately left the room.

"Where did he go?" Phoebe asked.

"Our _Leader_ wants to talk to him." The doctor only answered.

"How long was I unconscious?" Leo asked the people in the room.

"Two hours?" Paige said and looked at the clock at the wall.

"Piper nearly had a breakdown and she was yelling at Chris the whole time!" Phoebe added.

"Thanks Pheebs!" Piper said sarcastically and she gave Phoebe a look which was supposed to stop her from babbling.

"Two hours?" Leo asked shocked.

"What's the last thing you remember, Mr. Wyatt?" the doctor asked.

"Oh… I think I remember everything. The woman who got furious as she saw me and who accused me as a murderer and then two fireballs which hit me." Leo told the doctor, who nodded.

"Well… I think I can't do anything more for you… I am sorry. We actually aren't prepared for such incidents!" the doctor said to the family.

"Wait! That's all? …" The door opened and Clara entered, but Piper didn't notice her. "No medicaments or healing? I mean we are in the future and we have magic and you have anything for him?" Piper said frustrated.

"Piper calm down… I am fine!" Leo tried to relax his ex-wife. Phoebe and Paige smiled at each other. _Maybe there was still hope for the two._

"You only need to wait four hours." Clara interrupted the silence and everybody turned around to her. Clara gave the doctor a sign that he could leave now and he closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked confused.

"At the latest you are back in your time in four hours. There you can call a Whiteligther to heal your Leo." Clara simply said.

"Oh… that's your perfect plan?" Piper said sarcastically.

"How bad are we actually in this time? I mean there must be a reason why you treat us like trash now." Paige said.

"I am sure. In case our counterparts would know that, you would get a lot of trouble." Phoebe added.

"Yes… because you are the Charmed Ones right?" Clara said sarcastically. But she cut the sisters off as they wanted to comment it, by making a move with her hand – which caused that a few books appeared on the table next to her.

"You are a conjurer." Paige said impressed.

"Here is stuff for you to read – something harmless. And hopefully you won't cause any trouble anymore." Clara said and with these words she left the room.

"Ohhhh. Can I say that I don't like her?" Phoebe said – her mood was pretty down right now.

Paige took one book. "Oh… 'magical history of the 18th century'" Paige said and passed the book over to Phoebe. She took a Book about demons for herself and she sat down on a chair next to Leo's bed. Piper was holding Baby Wyatt now and she still sat next to Leo…

* * *

As Chris orbed in, Lil was yelling with Pee and Kyle – they were all in Kyle's room. Like Chris' room it wasn't really big and the room was definitely not filled with stuff which a 20 year old man has in his room in the sisters and Leo's time and maybe not even in this time. The four of them had all – besides some other people – a lot of responsibility. The room was filled with papers, maps, potions, books and other magical stuff.

"I did what I though was right thing to do…" Lil was just yelling and glared at Pee and Kyle.

"Don't tell me that you were yelling at each other for two hours and about the same subject." Chris said. He gave Kyle a short look, but they both knew that they would talk about their last conversation some time later… till the – nothing happened.

"No….First we had to clean up the floor and calm down Beth." Pee defended them.

"That means you were only yelling for one hour and fifty minutes?" Chris asked ironically.

"Not funny!" Pee said.

"Don't you think that it's an interesting subject?" Lil said to Pee and glared at Chris now too.

"You changed… did you notice that?" Kyle said to Chris and Chris knew exactly that this was kind of a revenge for their last conversation.

"What?" He nevertheless asked.

"A half year ago, you never joked, expect you had to cheer up somebody, now you did it on your own… you are not so serious anymore." Pee answered for Kyle.

Chris face immediately became hard again.

"Chris… it…" Lil started, but then she bit on her own lip.

They had known each other since they were babies and they had learned to accept the different characters. Especially Chris was just… Chris.

"Did you talk to Richard?" Chris asked and the other three flinched as they heard his words.

"Yeah… this also took about an hour." Pee said with a smirk.

"Did I already mention that I can't wait till they are gone?" Lil asked… they had a forgotten about their fight.

"Only four hours are left and they will stay in the infirmary. Clara made sure that they won't leave." Kyle said.

"Do you actually think that it is a good idea? I mean not healing Leo?" Lil asked. "I say it because of Piper… not because of Leo." She added fast as she saw the looks of the others.

"It's the best way to keep them distracted and under control." Chris said, but it was obvious that he wasn't so happy about his doing, either.

Suddenly Pee was rubbing her head.

"Everything okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes… just a few headaches." She answered.

"You are sure that you don't want to see a doctor?" Kyle asked concerned.

"I am fine, okay?" Pee said angrily.

"A doctor? Aren't you a little bit overreacting?" Chris asked Kyle surprised. "Are you sick?" He asked Pee.

"No… and that's what I try to explain Kyle and the others since a month." She said annoyed.

"You don't know yet, right?" Lil noticed.

"It seems so." Chris said confused.

"And he doesn't need to." Pee said and glared at Lil and Kyle.

"A month ago she disappeared during a mission…" Lil started and simply ignored Pee.

"… and one week later she came back. With no memories about what had happened in this week." Kyle continued, also ignoring Pee's glares.

"And you didn't let a doctor check you?" Chris asked concerned.

"I was checked, if I was under a spell or potion and if I was possessed by a demon. That's what is important, right?" Pee said angrily.

"No… The importance is that you are back, healthy." Chris said and Pee smiled at him thankfully.

"I am fine, really." She said to the three others.

"We all have our little secrets, right?" Chris said and they all smiled sadly.

"About your time traveling…" Pee started a new subject.

"… we wrote a few spells and we mixed a few potions, but we are not so sure, that they will work." Lil ended Pee's comment.

"And we don't want to send you to the moon, because we need you home immediately… so we decided for a blood spell… and a lost and found spell." Pee finished.

Kyle got a medal out of his pocket. "We thought that the most save way would be, that we call you back to us… you just need to take this medal… we already prepared it." He explained.

"It will hold you in the portal. Long enough so that you can see, if they are back in their time and so that we have time to cast the spell." Lil ended.

"I think it's a good idea… but you know that I hate portals… so do me a favor and hurry." He said.

"As I said. Everything is prepared… we could cast the spell in every second." Kyle said.

"The only thing we still need is your blood." Pee said and she took an athamate from Kyle's table and Lil took out a vial from his cupboard.

* * *

Baby Wyatt wasn't really in a good mood. The tension in the room was depressing and he was bored.

Phoebe tried to cheer him up and she played with him on the floor. She had found some tools in the cupboard.

"Da… da!" Wyatt said and Phoebe went with her hand through his hair.

"Yes your dad will be fine soon." She said and made a face to Wyatt, so he had to giggle.

* * *

The four young witches were on their way to the meeting room.

"There is still one problem… one that could maybe change my future a lot." Chris said.

The others looked at him concerned.

"What do you mean?" Lil asked.

"In the past we have … 2004" Chris just said.

Kyle and Lil looked at him… not understanding.

But Pee had to smirk and then she began to laugh – which actually hide the sad look in her eyes, a look which showed pain.

"What's so funny?" Lil asked.

Pee looked at Chris. "I am not so sure that she is already old enough for that…I mean did we already had the talk?" she asked him and Chris had smirk now too.

Pee's comment finally made Kyle and Lil understand.

"Oh…" Kyle said and he looked at Chris. "You are in a lot of troubles… I can tell you." He said seriously to Chris.

"Why the hell did you have to split them up?" Lil panicked.

"Calm down Lil… I still have a month. And by the way: it was an accident. I wouldn't risk my existence." Chris said back.

"And what's your plan?" Kyle asked as he opened the door to the meeting room.

"I actually already cast a spell." Chris said a little bit embarrassed.

"You cast a spell on your parents? You have to be kidding me, right?" Lil said disgusted. Kyle and Pee meanwhile had to laugh.

"I only made the bound between them stronger… nothing that would really manipulate their feelings." Chris tried to defend himself.

"So that is the only problem? You fear they won't get together in time?" Kyle asked.

"I nearly have the feeling that it doesn't work at all." Chris answered.

"Don't worry Chris. Your parents are meant to be together. I mean they already went through so much – even in their time… you rearranged their lives as if you never split them up… so don't worry – they won't let you down." Pee said with a smirk on her face.

"Why do I have the strange feeling, that you are making fun of me?" Chris said.

"How is Leo?" Richard interrupted their talk as he came near.

"They are all in the infirmary…" Clara answered, who just came from the other direction.

"Good… and how far are we with Chris' time travel problem?" Richard asked.

"Ready!" Lil said with a smile and showed Richard the paper with the spell on it.

"Good." Richard said, as he read the spell and passed the paper back to Lil.

"Our newest report says that about a dozen demons had been near the entrance. But don't worry – they could vanquish them all, without a loss on our side." Richard informed them all.

"So it starts now!" Kyle noticed. And the others agreed.

"I doubt it." Chris simply said and the others looked at him questioning.

"Leo isn't stupid. He knows that we have Leo… and I am pretty sure that he knows that Leo is talking – I don't say that I believe him … it's just a distraction. In case Leo says the truth, Wyatt is surely planning something bigger. I have no clue what it is, but a simple demon attack wouldn't be enough fun for him." Chris said.

"That's the reason why we need you so much. That's the reason why you are supposed to be our leader… you could…." Pee said, but Chris stopped her.

"It's not what I want and you know that… so forget it." He said. "God… you are family too, and we are hiding from him already for 8 years… you can't seriously tell me that you don't know him already." Chris said unbelieving.

The others kept silence. They knew that Chris hated the 'leader' subject and that they should only mention it if he does it first. So they didn't comment on it.

"So… keep your eyes open. Is there something we could do besides reading etc.?" Chris asked Richard.

"What about 'the ROOM'?" Lil suggested.

"Oh yes. Let's see what you have learned the last half year!" Pee said happily.

The quartet loved to go to the ROOM… it allowed them to be who they were. It was comfortable.

"That's a good idea. You still have three hours left and as you are not allowed to go out… relax a little." Richard said, while he gave Clara a short mean look.

Chris nodded and the quartet orbed (Chris and Kyle) or materialized (Pee and Lil) out.

* * *

The ROOM was a room without doors. Each person, who was allowed to go there had his own ways to do it (it means that also mortals could get in). Along the walls were little crystals flying, they sparkled in all colors and together they made a rainbow wall, which was surrounding the whole room. They had the purpose to protect and absorb magical powers, so that no magic got out of the room. The room was actually for all magical beings to relax, train their powers, test some new magic or to fight.

The quartet actually mostly used the room for fights. For them this was relaxing. For them it was a game – not in the reality.

Immediately as they all appeared in the ROOM, they allocated themselves in each corner of the big room.

"Two against two?" Lil asked.

"Yep… Kyle and me against you two." Pee said and everybody nodded. And then they closed their eyes…to focus their powers.

Just as they opened their eyes Chris immediately used his telekines powers to throw her against the wall. But thanks to the crystals a protection shield caught her and let her land softly.

"Why always me?" Pee complained, but she immediately formed an energyball in her hand and attacked Chris.

Kyle meanwhile orbed behind Lil and planned to attack fast, but was faster and kicked behind her.

They fought against each other and they had fun, it was relaxing to use their powers just for themselves and not for demon hunting. They actually loved to use their powers – but just for entertainment. Being born with them was the best that could have happened to them. Wyatt had thought that way too… a long time ago. Now he only uses them to harm other people and he forces others to use theirs for defense and fights – real fights – and they often involved the quartet too.

After about three hours they were really exhausted… but they had fun, and it had been a great feeling…

"I would say we won." Pee said as they all lay on the floor.

"Oh, really, you think so? Well I am sorry to tell you that you are wrong!" Lil said exhausted.

"You all did notice that we are here for already three hours, right? I mean, does anybody know when exactly their 24 hours are over?" Kyle interrupted the other two.

"You are right, we should go." Chris said and he helped the others to stand up.

* * *

Piper was pacing through the whole room now, while Leo was wincing in his sleep. Darryl was waiting in the room now too.

"Where the hell is Chris?" Piper asked impatiently.

"Calm down honey." Paige said while she was holding Wyatt.

"Leo is in this condition since hours…I want to get home as fast as possible." Piper said.

"Actually we don't need Chris for the time travel thing… we need nothing but the right moment." Phoebe said, while she was holding Baby Wyatt.

Just in that second Chris orbed in. "Ready to go?" he asked sarcastically.

"Is everything ready?" Darryl asked Chris, who simply nodded. "… as always." Chris just answered.

"I suppose that we don't need to understand that either." Paige said.

"Do we actually know when exactly we switched the timeline?" Chris asked Paige.

"Not exactly." She started.

"We arrived in 'Home' at 5 p.m." Darryl informed the others. "How long did you run around?"

"Not more then an hour." Chris said.

"That means we should be away from here at last at 4.30 p.m." Chris said, while he was playing with the medal.

"So we can just wait?" Phoebe concluded while she was watching her clock.

The time went on….

But as they waited till fife o'clock and nothing happened, Chris became frustrated.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" he asked peeved.

"Shouldn't we be in our time a long time ago?" Phoebe asked while she became headaches.

"Maybe because you are here… in Home." Darryl suggested.

"No… or … what exactly did you say in your spell?" Chris asked.

"Ehm… I have to think … wait…" Paige started to remember, while Chris looked at her unbelieving.

"The whole time you all tried to find a faster way home, you didn't even look at the spell you cast? What exactly have you done the whole time?" he asked them.

"Read books." Phoebe mumbled.

"God, you are already witches for six years, but nevertheless you all still don't know how to reverse a spell." Chris said frustrated.

"At the beginning you were with us in the magic room and you didn't mention it either." Phoebe answered back.

"Just give me a piece of paper and a pen and I will write the spell down for you, okay?" Paige tried to calm down everybody.

Darryl took all Paige needed out of a cupboard and passed it to her. Paige wrote the spell on a paper and passed it over to Chris. He read the spell, again and once again, while he was mumbling some comments, which nobody could understand.

"I don't understand… this spell is perfect..." Chris finally said.

"Thank you." Paige said a little bit proud.

But Chris didn't notice her. "It should have worked… there is no hint… why did we end up here?" Chris mumbled.

"Okay… it's enough. I don't care for your damn rules… the girl from before said that there are Whitelighters here and Leo's future self is here too… so bring them here… Leo's suffer has to end and it doesn't seem as if we get home in a few minutes…" Piper said angrily.

Chris knew that he couldn't do anything but to help Leo.

"Okay, but you all have to leave now…" Chris said.

"But…" Piper started, but Phoebe touched her arm and nodded towards the door, so Piper finally sighed and the sisters and Darryl left the room.

"I know that you are watching… so could one of you two please come and heal him. I only ask for this one favor." Chris pleaded. A few seconds nothing happened, but finally blue orbs appeared.

* * *

to be continued -

**A/N: **Hope you nevertheless liked it. The ROOM was actually only to fill in a few hours, so for those who didn't like it – it won't play an important roll in my story.

And once again THANKS for all the reviews… I still love to read them and they really made me to write on as quick as possible – although it doesn't seem so.

**Charmedtomeetyou: **It's great that you liked the chapter. Leo bashing? (grin) Maybe.

**Charmed1s-halliwells:** I really tried to update soon. Well right now the suspense calmed down again, but in a few chapters it's going to be rough – I guess.

**BlackNightWolf04:** Hope you didn't fall down by now – okay not funny. I hope you like the new chapter too.

**Piper Chris fan:** Thanks. Hope you liked the chapter. Keep on reading in the next or the next chapter will be the first Piper Chris talk… Be patient.

**Charmedchick4eva:** thanks. Hope you still read it.

**Magical Princess: **not yet… sorry… but just wait… besides: there are only waiting more secrets.

**IcanthinkofaFnick: **Yep… I understand and it was really purpose… but I doubt that the secrets and confusions are going to end soon. I hope not.

**Pita:** Okay. Great that you liked it – although I don't really know whom you hat.

**Bunk64:** Thanks. Hope you like this one too.

**Nathy 1000000:** So much… As you probably noticed I am writing on three or four stories right now and I have so less time (cry)… I am desperately trying to finish "The solution is hidden in the past" as there are only few chapters left… but somehow the inspiration is missing… maybe when I have my holidays.  
You seem to be pretty fascinated about my Darryl, while I actually never focused that much on him - pretty interesting.  
It's great to know that people love ones story… I think it's pretty motivating :) – okay I noticed it… I am babbling.  
I feel sorry for Finnegan too… and Leo – well he is special subject – till yesterday I didn't know how his story should end… well now you all have to be very patient.

**Fire Gazer: **Hope this one is too.

**Shadowhisper:** Thanks. Hope this chapter is good too. And hope that you didn't have to wait too long.

**Charlotte:** Thanks. And hope this one wasn't bad either.

**Shyeye:** Thaaaannnnkkkkssss. Okay the update took a while. Hope you nevertheless read this chapter.

**Liam's Stalker:** I actually liked Leo – I guess I already mentioned it somewhere, but sadly the Charmed production had to turn Leo, so I am only following (when I get the rights for Charmed then …. _Dreaming_). Well till now the issues are gone, but who knows….

**Didaskaleinophobia:** Well I did my best… but I would really be interested what would happen if I hadn't… :)

I hope that I didn't miss anybody.


	8. A Way back home

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"You messed up Christopher." An old man said, who just appeared.

"I know… I am sorry." Chris said pretty desperate.

"But it's good to have you back." The man said to cheer him up.

"I have the feeling that I heard this sentence already thousand times." Chris said annoyed, but smiled back at the man.

"It's because you are so important for us." The man only answered.

"I am not more worth then other people here, Sam." Chris said peeved.

"What ever… let's get over with this and I will be gone again." Sam said and went over to Leo's bed.

Chris just nodded and watched Sam, who held his hands above Leo and he saw how his wounds slowly closed. As Leo opened his eyes Sam immediately orbed out and Chris opened the door, so that Piper and the others could rush in immediately – what they indeed did. Darryl meanwhile had already left the group, but left Lucy as his replacement with the witches.

Piper immediately kissed Leo.

"Wow, that's a rush turn." Phoebe said to Paige surprised, but both smiled.

"So why exactly couldn't you heal him before?" Piper asked Chris, while Leo looked at her surprised, but he smiled too.

But Chris had already turned around and left the room without a word.

"That was quiet impolite." Phoebe mumbled.

* * *

Chris immediately orbed into the conversation room. All members of the leadership already sat around the table and this time obody else was in the room. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

Chris saw Richards face and Chris could see that he was pretty angry. So Chris immediately sat down and the shield rose up. Nevertheless nobody said a word…. After a few seconds Richard finally stood up.

"I suppose you all know why we are here, right? We have a big problem: It seems that the Charmed Ones and Past Leo are staying here a bit longer… and I would love to know why?" Richard tried to sound as calm as possible and the last comment he added to Chris.

"I have no idea. I actually don't even understand how the spell brought us all here." Chris admitted.

"Did you cast a spell to protect your secret?" Kyle asked, who looked totally depressed and frustrated.

"Yes… but not a strong one… Actually it was a potion." Chris answered.

"I would say it was your fault." Pee said and glared at him.

"Hey. A potion normally doesn't affect spells." Chris said back… he was angry too, but he had his emotions better under control.

"Hey… you all should calm down. This situation is already messed up enough. We can't need a fight between the leaders on top of that." An Oger said.

"Let's focus. We have three main problems – besides the normal ones, which we have to face every day. First – and a problem we should fix fast is the time travelers. Second problem is a Leo, whom most of us don't trust. And the third problem would be Wyatt's plan to destroy the Resistance." Clara summarized.

"Why doesn't one of our witches write a spell or mix a potion to get the timetravelers back?" a wood nymph asked.

"Yes you all are good in it – better then the Charmed Ones from the past." A man said to the quartet.

"Do you really think we are stupid? Of course we have thought about it too, but time traveling is a complex subject." Lil said.

"We actually hoped that the spell they cast would solve the problem for us. Sending them to the Magic Room was only a distraction for them. We never believed that they could write or mix something." Pee informed the others.

"We could write a spell or mix a potion, but that would mean, that we have to send somebody with them, to be sure that they are save. And until the person comes back, it could take a few days or so… because of the time shift through portals." Kyle explained.

"Great!" Clara sighed.

"But I think we have no other possibility." Darryl said.

Everybody looked at each other.

"So a vote." Richard said. "Who…?" he started.

But Lil stopped him, while she stood up. "I will write a spell… let's get over with this as fast as possible and let's concentrate on the important points." She sighed.

Richard gave her a short look, but then he saw a short nod from Chris, so he decided to agree. "Oh… so about Leo." Richard said.

"I will take care of him okay. He is my responsibility." Lil said fast. "Please." She said and first looked to Richard and then to the other members. The others slowly nodded… while Chris was this time the last one who nod. Lil gave him a sad look.

"So to Wyatt." Richard went on. "Any new things?" He asked.

"The safety barriers and the watchers: we doubled them. The protection is better then ever – maybe we still have a chance." Clara said.

A few more minutes news were reported and new orders were discussed, but then they all finally separated again.

"Lead them to were they want to go, okay?" Chris said to Darryl who nodded. "Thank you, I wouldn't know what I would do without you." Chris said.

"No problem." And with these words Darryl left.

Kyle laid an arm around Lil's shoulder and said: "Let's go Lil. The professionals are going to create the perfect spell."

Lil put Kyle's arm away – disgusted. "Only if you stop doing this." She said and together they went to the magic room.

"Shall we mix a potion?" Pee asked Chris.

"Y…Yes. Let's do something useful." Chris said and they followed the other couple.

* * *

Darryl entered the infirmary. The first thing he saw was his wife with Baby Wyatt in her arms.

"Hey." She said and went over to him, to kiss him.

"Hey." He said.

"I will take Wyatt with me, he was a little bit bored." Sheila informed her husband and with nod she left the room.

Phoebe and Paige meanwhile sat in some of the chairs – looking exhausted and bored. Piper and Leo meanwhile sat next to each other on the bed and they were holding hands.

"Hungry?" Darryl asked.

"Everything… only if I get out of here." Paige said and immediately jumped up. The others followed her example. So Darryl led them to Max.

* * *

The quartet was working in the magic room. Kyle and Lil were both writing on spells, while Chris and Pee were discussing about the right ingredients for the potion.

"Why can't we actually just use the spell which Chris used to go back in time?" Lil suddenly asked.

"I won't work… it wasn't really a time travel spell. More a desire spell – well a mixture. It was in the Book of Shadows, in case you remember." Chris informed them.

"Oh you mean the big fat green book, which only Wyatt and Chris were allowed to look – well at least they didn't allow others to use it." Pee said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, were we that mean…" Chris said with a smirk.

"Back to the subject." Lil said with a smirk. "Don't you think that it's their desire either to go back in their time?" she asked.

"I wouldn't risk it. I think it would be saver if we create the spell or potion." Chris said.

And Lil finally nodded. "As you wish." Kyle said.

"What do you think about this?" Lil asked after a while and passed her paper over to Kyle.

He just finished his last sentence and passed his own piece of paper over to Lil. They both read the spell of the other one and corrected a few parts.

"Good." Both said unison. But both didn't seem that satisfied.

Lil sighed and laid her head on the table. "I know nobody wants to hear that, but I wished Wyatt was here." She said.

"And I _hope _there isn't a genie listening." Pee said.

"He was good in writing spells." Lil protested.

"Could we please stop talking about this? My mood is already down, okay." Chris said and he threw some kind of dust into the kettle, which let the whole mixture explode, which filled the whole room with smoke.

The four had to cough.

"Okay… I think I understand." Lil finally said, while Pee glared at Chris.

"From whom did you learn cocking and mixing potions? … I forgot." Pee said sarcastically.

"So I guess no fairy dust." Chris just said and crossed through the word on his list.

About two hours later the four had finally written three pretty good spells and their counteragents (A/N: Can I say it like that?) and they had mixed two different potions and their antidotes. Together they left the magic room and headed to the conversation room. On their way they met Darryl.

"Where are the sisters and Leo?" Chris asked.

"Piper and Leo are already in their rooms. Piper didn't feel well. And Phoebe and Paige are with Sheila and Baby Wyatt." Darryl informed them. "And what's with you?" he asked the quartet.

"We think we are ready." Kyle said.

"What do you mean with: Piper didn't feel well?" Chris asked concerned.

"Only headaches, or a maybe a small cold… don't worry, nothing bad." Darryl calmed him down. "Shall Sheila bring the sisters and Leo to the conversation room, now?" Darryl asked.

"No. We decided to wait until tomorrow. There are still a few thoughts to consider and we all need some sleep." Pee said and Chris nodded.

"A few hours more or less won't make the difference." He said.

* * *

As Piper didn't want to infect Wyatt – although she didn't feel that bad – she told Phoebe and Paige to take Wyatt over night with them. Darryl had told them, that Chris had found a possibility to bring them back in their time, but that he wanted to do it tomorrow. They should first sleep.

"Yes sweetheart. Sleep now. Okay. You know, your mommy doesn't feel so well. You can see her tomorrow, oki doki?" Phoebe said to Wyatt in his Baby bed.

Wyatt giggled. "Phee…" he said to her and Phoebe smiled.

* * *

Chris went to bed at about 11 p.m.. They all had discussed the news that came in and concerning the time portal they had agreed that he would take them home, but he would come back in time as fast as possible. After a few minutes Chris felt in a deep sleep.

_"Chris you know that this is stupid right. I mean… who would spent so much money for such a stupid game? Well believe me or not… Roger did… and expected – it's not as exiting as it is shown in the advertisements… just what I said. You didn't miss a thing." A 15-year-old Wyatt said. His little brother was still lying on his bed with his back to him – like the last fife weeks. And he – Wyatt – had spent every opportunity to be with his brother in those weeks. Not caring what his family, especially his mother or his little brother said or thought or wanted. He just didn't give up hope. His mother wasn't right to give up or give him time and space… Wyatt knew exactly what was good for his little brother – even when he didn't even knew it himself. So he kept on talking – his monolog._

_During his whole babbling he had thrown a little baseball against the wall the whole time. His mother had yelled at him because of that a couple of times – it was giving her the willies. Well he actually doubted that it's was caused by him, so he didn't stop._

_"And I guess you don't want to know what Mrs. Langley said about strawberries…" Wyatt kept on talking – sometimes yelling, sometimes laughing, just as if he was really talking with Chris._

_And it slowly became dark. Wyatt threw the ball maybe the millions time today against the wall which Chris was looking at – or not._

_"You know. You can look at your beautiful wall as long as you want… but it won't change. In a few years there will be the same people living here – going on your nerves. It's your decision what you are doing with it. I mean you can still think that we are all evil or that we neglected and hate you, but look at the facts: it can't be that bad. The last three weeks you caused this whole crying and yelling thing. You have everybody's attention. You could just try it. I mean in case we are these bad people in the end – you can go back in this position again. Well I actually don't care. You can keep watching your wall for another twenty years – meanwhile it's a good excuse why I don't have my homework done completely… and I like talking to somebody who doesn't answer… but I just thought that it could become a little bit boring for you. Was just a thought…" Wyatt said._

_Wyatt threw his ball against the wall again… but this time the ball didn't hit the wall, but nevertheless came back. Wyatt looked up surprised – noticing that his brother had used his telekinese powers… and then his little brother suddenly began to move and turned around to him. He looked like as if he just awoke from a dream. And then Wyatt heard the confused voice of his little brother after over a month silence. "Wyatt?" Chris mumbled…_

Chris body began to glow and then the glow left his body and disappeared out of his room. The next second a soft breeze went through Chris hair.

"Wyatt?" Chris mumbled… and the next second he felt back into his sleep again.

About an hour later he woke up, soaked with sweat. He had dreamed – but he couldn't remember… Chris sighed.

"You will never let me rest, right?" he said to nobody in particular.

He closed his eyes for a moment – totally exhausted… but then he sighed again and orbed out…

Apart from the fact that no blue-white orbs surrounded him and that he was still at the same spot….

to be continued –

* * *

**A/N: **Do you all still remember his last memory? Did this flashback/ dream gave answers or more questions:)

Wow… over 100 reviews – I am pretty thankful…. Cool! (totally happy) – I love my job… Thank you so much and please keep on reviewing – I also can take criticism.

IcanthinkofaFnick: Thanks.

Didaskaleinophobia: Thanks you… I guess you know now, who it is : Sam as Paige's father (I am not so sure yet, if he plays an important role – you will see)… Keep on reading.

Night-Owl123: Here it is. :)

X-identaty: Thanks and here it is.

Pita: Glade you liked it… I just love cliffhangers :) (I know I am evil …)

TriGemini: Thanks. So here it is… what do you think?

Daylemclaren: Thaaank yooouuuuu!

Nathy1000000: Wow. So much good stuff? thank you. Chris, Leo, Wyatt, Resistance – you will see a lot more in case you read on… trust me :) and of course also stuff about Darryl.

Shyeye: Thanks… and of course there will be more.

Hope master: thank you very much ;)


	9. More problems

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secret. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What the hell…?" Chris asked surprised.

Then he got pale. "Oh no." he said and he made a move with his hand – to use his telekinese powers – but anything happened.

"No… No, no." Chris said. He immediately opened the door and ran through the corridor to the conversation room.

He found Richard's partner studying a map.

"Jason… I need your help." Chris said out of breath.

"Chris, you should rest… not sleeping isn't good for you." Jason said.

"Oh, I slept… I had a really great sleep." Chris said sarcastically.

Jason looked at him confused.

"Do me favor… call Richard, Kyle, Pee and Lil… please. I need them immediately." Chris said and went over to the screens.

He talked to one of the witches, that was talking care of everything and the witch made a move with the hand and Chris could see in fast motion the last hours of his sleep… Nothing spectacular happened, until Chris saw himself mumbling something. He asked the witch to repeat it… a second later he heard himself mumbling: "Wyatt?"

"Damn it… this son of a bitch." Chris said angrily, just as Richard, Lil and Pee materialized in and Kyle orbed in – all totally alarmed.

"What happened?" Richard immediately asked Chris.

Chris pointed to the table in the middle of the room and he and the others including Jason went over there… after they all sat down the blue shield rose up.

"Chris?" Lil asked concerned and tired.

Chris closed his eyes for a few seconds until he relaxed. Then he turned around to the others and tried to say it as calm as possible.

"Wyatt bound my powers." He said.

The others looked at him shocked.

"What?" Pee whispered.

Chris made a rush move with his hand, but nothing happened. "Wyatt. Bound. My. Powers" Chris pronounced each word.

"But how?" Jason asked confused. "Wyatt shouldn't be able to cast a spell through the protection spells." He said.

"Who cares… he did it… that means I am useless… and that means that I won't be able to bring the Charmed Ones home. I won't be able to cast the spell to get back…" Chris said frustrated.

"You are sure? I mean with the spell stuff?" Pee asked.

"_What's mine is yours, What's yours is mine, Let our powers cross the line. I offer up my gift to share, Switch our powers through the air.."_ Chris said bored as he grabbed Pee's hand. "See…" he added as nothing happened.

"It would have been not funny… by the way." Pee said as she took back her hand fast.

"One of you has to go with the sisters." Chris said.

"Why don't you just use the potions?" Kyle asked.

"In case they don't work… I won't be able to defend myself." Chris said.

"Oh Wyatt always knows how to piss us off." Pee said angrily.

"If you want… I can go." Lil offered.

Chris sighed. "It's all my fault… I never wanted to bring you in such a situation." He said.

"Hey… no depressive mood, please… if it's anybody's fault , it's Wyatt's so stop your self-pity." Pee ordered.

Chris had to smirk.

"Okay… the best is to keep this information from everybody… also Clara." Richard said with a look towards Kyle. "We don't want to cause panic. And you all are going to search for an antidote for the power stripping." He ordered.

They all nodded. Kyle took Chris arm and orbed out with him. Pee orbed after him and Lil was the last one who disappeared.

Kyle and Chris orbed into the magic room and a few seconds later Pee appeared too.

The three went over to the bookcase to take out a few books. That was when they noticed that Lil hasn't followed.

"Where is Lil?" Kyle asked surprised… Suddenly Pee and Kyle sensed a force field and Chris could see their faces.

"Oh, no… Lil." Chris said shocked. He could imagine what she was doing. "Bring me to Leo, … our Leo." He said fast and Kyle immediately grabbed his hand and orbed out and Pee followed them.

They just wanted to orb and materialize into Leo's infirmary, they were all thrown back against the wall.

"Ahh…" Pee said and touched her back and stomach – she had landed hard. "This little witch…" she added angrily.

But Chris was faster. He immediately got up and ran towards the force field. As expected he got through it easily, and so did Pee and Kyle – who had followed.

They were all shocked to see Lil beating Leo – in full rage.

"… I trusted you… how could you do that? … He is your son… I hate you." Lil cried.

Chris could see how angry she was and he saw her holding up her fist and open her hand …

"NO!" Chris yelled and pushed Lil down. He grabbed for both of her arms and hold them tight. "Don't… please… he isn't worth it." Chris whispered into Lil's ear.

"He… he…" Lil sobbed.

"Shh… it's okay… everything is okay." Chris calmed her down.

Lil looked totally exhausted.

Kyle helped Leo up, who wasn't hurt hard, but nevertheless bleeding.

"I swear I have no idea how you could lose your powers." Leo said to Chris, but he didn't pay attention to him, but he said to Kyle: "Could you bring us to the ROOM, please?"

Kyle nodded and with a gesture Chris and Lil were surrounded by a white and blue light. As they disappeared Pee and Kyle left the room too and locked the room behind them. Leaving a totally desperate Leo behind.

Chris was rocking Lil back and forth. Tears were running down her face.

"I am so sorry, Chris … I totally lost it… I have no idea what's going on." She whispered.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened. I understand it… as I said… it's your decision." Chris said.

"But not in that situation… if you hadn't stop me… I … I … I love you Chris… I don't want to lose you." She said.

"I love you too Lil… I love you too." He said… until she was sleeping.

He softly brushed through her hair and then he whispered into her ear: "Bring us into your room."

And while Lil was dreaming, she materialized herself and Chris into her room.

Chris carried her and softly placed her into her bed… just as if she was a little girl.

"Good night Lil." Chris said and left the room quietly.

* * *

He went to the Magic Room… where Kyle and Pee were already reading books.

"How is she?" Pee asked concerned.

"She is sleeping." Chris answered.

"What was it anyway? Did you want to protect Leo … or did you fear Lil could regret it?" Kyle asked.

Pee hit him.

"What? Don't tell me you don't want to know." He said.

"Just… don't talk about it, all right? It actually doesn't matter." Chris said and the other two just nodded. Chris also took one book and they all began to read.

* * *

The next morning they all awoke in the Magic Room. They had fallen asleep over the books. Just as they awoke Jason (Dean) entered with a tray full of food.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." Pee said, half asleep.

"Where is Lil?" Jason asked surprised.

"I guess in her bed." Kyle said.

"Didn't you watch the monitors? She had a battle with Leo." Chris said as he ate bread.

"What?" Jason asked shocked and concerned.

"Don't worry. She is fine. Chris stopped her from doing something stupid." Pee said.

Jason sighed relieved.

"What's with the sisters?" Chris asked Jason.

"Darryl is picking them up. How far are you with the spells and potion?" Jason answered.

"Our problem is, that we have no idea what kind of spell Wyatt used. It's hard to find an antidote for an unknown poison… especially if your enemy is Wyatt." Kyle said.

"And we are pretty sure that Wyatt hasn't used an easy spell – I mean the spell did went through the protection shield." Pee added.

"So Lil is going with the Charmed Ones?" Jason asked.

"I am not sure that …" Chris started but was interrupted by Lil, who just materialized in.

"I am totally fine… I can handle it." She said. The others nodded.

"Fine, so let's get over with it. We can only hope that Wyatt won't attack us anytime soon." Kyle said.

"Yes, HOPE is really the right word." Pee said and they all stood up to go to the conversation room.

But in one corridor Chris suddenly stopped. "Go ahead already!" Chris ordered the others. "I forgot something important… give me five minutes."

The others gave him a questioning look, but finally they left him alone and Chris went through a door. He came into a room, which actually looked like a park. Chris knew that there were a few Wood Nymphs here in the park, but he noticed with a bad feeling that he couldn't see them. On a bench a little bit deeper in the park he could see Richard – as expected.  
Not saying a world, Chris sat down next to him.

"She would have loved this place… She loved the nature." Richard said.

"You could say goodbye." Chris simply said.

"You can't see them right?" Richard only said.

Chris kept silent.

"It seems as if it is a bigger problem then we thought, right?" Richard said.

"I told them I would come in a few minutes. So… what do you think?" Chris said, but as he didn't get an answer he kept on talking. "This world is hell… nobody would blame you, if you would say goodbye." Chris said.

"Could you say goodbye?" Richard asked calm.

Chris kept quiet… memories came back into his mind.

* * *

"_Wyatt. Take your little brother and your cousins to the basement… Now!" Piper yelled to her oldest son as she let the next demon explode, who simply reformed again the next second. _

_The children who wanted to help their parents to fight the demons refused to follow their orders, so the CharmedOnes had no other choice then to back away and push the children into the direction of the basement._

_"This is not a game, damn it… Wyatt. I need you to bring them down. Now. Everything is going to be fine, but they are our concern. Now go!" Piper said angrily and pushed Chris – who just used his telekinese powers to throw a demon against the wall – in Wyatt's arms and he had no other choice then to pull him and his other cousins into the basement… "Mom… no!" Chris yelled…

* * *

_

That was the last time Chris had seen his mother alive. Chris shivered

But Chris knew that he owed Richard an answer, so he whispered: "No."

Richard kept quiet for another second. It was the first time that Chris had mentioned something about his mother's death – since all these years.

"Chris … I know you are taking the future consequences thing very serious – your parents taught you well… but you are young. You can't even imagine what could really change. In case I say goodbye to her, she might suggest that we can find a solution for my problems – or she might even accept the fact that I use magic so often. She won't break up with me and she won't strip my powers… this person wouldn't be me. I don't want that – how idyllic it may sound. I need to be who I am. To protect you all… until you accept to be the leader. Not having any powers and the break up with Paige – it made me who I am. I can't risk that." Richard explained.

Chris sighed.

"And Jason, Pee and Kyle don't go either. And you know that." Richard said.

"This family loves to hurt itself, doesn't it?" Chris said sarcastically.

"No. We only want to protect each other and we want to survive. You know it yourself." Richard said. "Now go. They are waiting." He added.

Chris slowly stood up and looked at Richard. "Do you think I shouldn't send Lil? Do you think I am making a mistake?" Chris asked.

"I think you have no other choice." Richard said with a sad look.

As Chris entered the conversation room, the sisters and Leo were already waiting with Darryl next to the door they had come in two days before. On the other side of the hall he could see Jason, Pee, Kyle and Lil standing.

"What took you so long?" Phoebe asked grumpy.

"We changed our plan. I won't go with you. A friend of mine is going with you in your time and she will come back immediately." Chris explained.

Although the sisters and Leo didn't welcome Chris as a friend, they nevertheless got used to him – had somehow accepted him… and now they were shocked by the sudden goodbye.

Nevertheless Piper only asked: "What about Wyatt?"

Chris flinched as he heard her words. "You know about the threat. I am sure you can handle it." He said a little bit annoyed.

"But…" Piper started, but Chris cut her off. "I did what I could. Now you have to take care of it on your own." He just said and gave Lil a sign to come.

Lil came near and Leo recognized her as the girl who had healed him two days ago, just as he had arrived here. He smiled at her and thrust out his hand to her.

"Hello. I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life two days ago." He said.

She shook his hand fast, but pulled back her immediately again and she didn't say a word.

Chris looked at her – he couldn't blame her… he knew how she felt… he remembered the first time he had real contact with them in the past.  
"Her name is … Lil … she will bring you back." Chris explained.

"Hello Lil." Piper, Phoebe and Paige said unison.

Chris actually had to keep him from giggling, as it sounded like some Anonymous Alcoholic group welcoming.

But Lil flinched. "Just get over with this as fast as possible." She said as she turned around to Chris.

But Piper became angry. "You know… you all really don't have to act so impolite. I mean did you forgot what the word manners means? The whole time we were here, we were treated like … I don't know – crap. We seem to annoy everybody by each action we do…" Piper said, while her sisters and Leo looked at her shocked.

But Piper couldn't finish her outburst, as she was interrupted by loud and surprised voices. Everybody turned around, only to see with shock, that some chairs were flying in the air and that they were somehow dancing with each other.

Chris could see Pee and Kyle in the crowed of witches and he knew that they all thought the same.

But slowly the chairs landed on the floor again.

"Okay… we need to bring you home as fast as possible." Chris said as he turned around to the sisters and Leo again.

"Was that Wyatt? Is he attacking?" Phoebe asked.

"It doesn't matter for you." Chris said and opened the door to the small room. But Lil hold him back as he wanted to enter.

"No." She said with a smile.

"What?" Chris asked surprised, but also rude because he wanted the sisters back in their time as fast as possible.

"Don't you see it? The chairs… It's not Wyatt or one of his demons." Lil said.

Chris gave her a questioning look. "What are you talking about?" he asked totally confused.

"We can't send the sisters back in their time, or we are screwed." Lil only answered. "Wait here!" Lil ordered the sisters and Leo and she gave Darryl a sign to stay with them.

She pulled Chris with her, to Pee, Kyle and Jason.

"What is?" Pee asked surprised.

"I know what Wyatt has done to Chris." Lil said still smiling.

"Lil… could you please hurry?" Chris said impatient.

"To make it short. Your spell fulfilled his purpose already and Wyatt used it for his advantage." Lil said.

"What spell?" Chris asked and then it hit him. "But…what is he, a few hours old? … What powers would he have?" Chris asked shocked, but Lil gave him a look which said 'you can't be so stupid'… and Chris sighed. That was when Pee and Kyle finally understood it too.

"Ohh!" Pee said and had to smile too.

"Could somebody please tell me, what the hell you are talking about." Jason asked nerved.

"Piper is pregnant… And I think Wyatt used the exact moment, as Baby Chris was conceived to say his spell, because in that moment mini Chris would claim for his powers, which would weaken Chris powers for a second. And this magical-fight allowed Wyatt to go

through the protection shield… I mean Chris created the strongest shield to protect this base. And I think that Wyatt simply allowed Baby Chris to have his powers – instead of our Chris." Lil explained.

"You are sure?" Richard asked – who had heard the surprised voices and had joined the little group as Lil had started to explain – and watched the CharmedOnes suspiciously.

"Pretty sure… Piper was angry and suddenly the chairs started to dance, it's definitely some kind of telekinese power and it's childish." Lil said.

"Oh now I know why you solved this problem." Pee said with a smirk, while Lil glared back at her.

"And remember our powers are tied to our emotions… and Mom told me, that she and her sisters had all the 'baby power involving' problem… and only one part of us in one time is allowed to have his powers, like Baby Wyatt lost his powers… and it's just clever – typical for Wyatt." Lil finished her substantiation.

"That means, that we can't send them back. If we send them back now, it could mean that you will maybe never get your powers back and then your Baby self will maybe get the double of it. In case it makes any sense." Pee said a little confused.

"Wouldn't it more be: if the baby has the double power then Chris would have the double too?" Lil intervened.

"Okay… we all know that time traveling is complicated… but I agree. Sending them back could really mean losing your powers." Richard said.

"So it's the question what exactly Wyatt planned. Is his plan to keep the CharmedOnes, Leo and Baby him here or that I lose my powers?" Chris asked, without expecting an answer.

-to be continued –

* * *

A/N: Okay… this time no cliffhanger… I hope nevertheless that you keep on reading.

Did you all understand what happened to Chris exactly, if not: ask!

Sadly I noticed that it seems that I lost a few readers… well for those who are still reading: Be curious for the next chapter – for those who waited for it: there will be finally a Chris Piper talk… or I guess, maybe finally in the 11th chapter, I don't know yet… But you don't need to wait sooo long anymore

Please keep on reading and reviewing.

* * *

TriGemini: Thanks! Yes I guess the CharmedOnes really get on everybody's nerves – actually it wasn't my intention. And I know I forget them a little, I try to change that… Well the part with Chris and not orbing: you nearly hit the point… but to make it clear: she conceived Chris in this night – sickness was really sickness… but I had to get Baby Wyatt out of the room :)… And yes…. Things are getting worse, especially for Chris, you will see… Well how long can he keep his secret? You will see. And if something good is coming out of it? Who nows… Oh I do, but I won't tell :) Please keep on reading.

Night-Owl123: Thanks What do you think about that chapter?

Shyeye: Thanks…well I do my best to update fast.

Blacknightwolf: Thanks. What do you think about that chapter?

IcanthinkofaFnick: What matters is that you reviewed and I am totally happy that you did :) . Thanks… well there will be more about the visions/memorize later and don't worry: you will understand later – I promise… Please keep on reading.

Shadowhisper: Yes he was talking about Wyatt ("You will never let me rest, right?"), but to be honest: I am not so sure why I wrote that sentence. It just came into my mind… I guess I wrote the last sentence a little bit confusing, but I hope you like this version nevertheless. Hope you keep on reading :).

Pita: okay… I would say. Thanks for reviewing :).


	10. Truth!

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secret. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**_For those who hardly remember the story_**: They all end up in a place called 'Home' – the base of the resistance. There they meet Darryl and Sheila…and Chris hangs around with Richard (yes, Paige's Richard), Jason (Phoebe's Jason) and Pee, Lil and Kyle (who are between 18 and 20 years old). The CharmedOnes and especially Leo aren't really greeted friendly and then FutureLeo appears who was one of Wyatt's man, but is now kept as prisoner. As after 24 hours the spell doesn't reverse itself –as it is supposed to… the quartet (Chris, Pee, Lil and Kyle) write their own spell… but before they can send the CharmedOnes, Leo and Chris back, Chris suddenly loses his powers…

(And some extra notes: the Max is a restaurant; Chris was supposed to be the leader, but he refused, so Richard is the leader meanwhile; Kyle and Clara are together; the powers of the CharmedOnes and Leo don't work, because of protections spells… keep in mind, that I wrote the plot in the middle of season 7)

**A/N:** Okay… I am soo sorry that this update took so long… but I am really busy… but don't worry I will end this story – although there are still a lot of chapters missing.

And in this chapter there is finally a scene between Piper and Chris – you will see….

In this chapter there is a little scene which may seem not right (scene including Chris and Pee) you will see… but don't worry. My story won't turn into that direction and this is happening only this once… but I have my reasons… trust me… :) hope you nevertheless keep on reading this…. And as always: Love reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 10

* * *

**

As it took a while: As a reminder – what happened last time –

"_Could somebody please tell me, what the hell you are talking about." Jason asked nerved.  
"Piper is pregnant… And I think Wyatt used the exact moment, as Baby Chris was conceived to say his spell, because in that moment mini Chris would claim for his powers, which would weaken Chris powers for a second. And this magical-fight allowed Wyatt to go_

_through the protection shield… I mean Chris created the strongest shield to protect this base. And I think that Wyatt simply allowed Baby Chris to have his powers – instead of our Chris." Lil explained."So it's the question what exactly Wyatt planned. Is his plan to keep the CharmedOnes, Leo and Baby him here or that I lose my powers?" Chris asked, without expecting an answer.

* * *

_

"Well we will probably learn later, but at least we know now what the cause of your powerlessness is, so we can work on a potion or spell." Lil said.

"Great… I will tell them that the travel is canceled, once again." Chris said with a sigh.

"Will you tell her?" Pee asked with an amused smile.

"No." Chris said seriously. "She will figure it out by herself." He mumbled and left the little group to go to the CharmedOnes.

They looked at him expectantly. "The travel is cancelled." Chris said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"We can't risk to send you back home now… we think Wyatt planned something for you." Chris tried to explain.

"Oh no." Phoebe sighed.

"You can't keep us here!" Paige complained. She had enough of this future trip.

"Hey… it was your fault… and wasn't your plan to screw up future consequences? So why don't you finish what you started?" Chris said angrily.

"Did you notice that nobody talks to us? And they attacked Leo and the mood here is depressing anyway." Phoebe said.

"You know… Why don't we just visit Wyatt? You don't really believe that he would kill us, right?" Piper asked.

"Oh… I wouldn't be so sure that he wouldn't." Chris simply answered. But the way he said it – this indifference let the Sisters and Leo shiver.

"So what do we do now?" Paige asked uncomfortable.

"And don't say Magic Room or Max!" Phoebe said fast.

"I would say: I am sure Sheila has a good idea." Chris said and he turned around to Darryl, who nodded. He took the girls and Leo with him.

As Chris turned around he saw that only Pee was still waiting for him… the others were already gone.

"Lil and Kyle are already in the magic room – working on the new spell. And Jason and Richard went out…" Pee explained.

"But Clara…" Chris said.

"They needed to clear their heads – can you complain?" Pee asked.

"In this case I agree with Clara. Being upset and going out there is like suicide, especially now that Wyatt seems to put his master plan into action." Chris said.

"I think they can take care of themselves." Pee said with an encouraging smile.

"Yes, probably. And who has the command now?" Chris informed himself, although he already knew the answer.

"You!" Pee simply said and Chris sighed.

"Come… lets go mixing potions." Pee said.

"Yes." Chris mumbled and followed Pee. But as they went through a corridor Pee suddenly grabbed for Chris' arm and pulled him in a small room. Chris, who was totally surprised by this action just wanted to ask what happened as he was stopped by a more surprising action from Pee. She kissed him on the mouth and the second their lips met Chris was forced into a vision.

* * *

"Stay out, Chris." A about fife year old Pee yelled as a seven year old Chris entered.

"She didn't mean it, you know." Chris said and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I hate her." Pee said as more tears were streaming down her face.

"Well I think she's a pretty cool aunt." Chris defended his aunt.

"But an unfair Mum." Pee said insulted.

"But we both know that you conjured all these animals into your room." Chris said with a smirk and Pee had to smirk too.

"Was pretty cool, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Chris admitted.

"Don't tell mom, please! Our secret, okay?" Pee said and gave Chris a sweet innocent look.

"Okay, our secret!" Chris said.

* * *

And with these words the vision ended. Chris gasped for breath and stepped back in shock.

"What the … Pee… was that a vision? Since when do you get visions – I mean it wasn't me right? Did you even see it? … Pee… the kiss…" Chris said totally perplex. But Pee didn't bother Chris' reaction and without Chris being able to react in time or defend himself, Pee steeped forward again and kissed Chris again. At the beginning Chris wanted to push Pee away, but he was pulled into visions again.

Then after about a minute, Pee finally let go of Chris. He looked at her shocked and sad.

"Sorry! Chris please… don't… don't tell anybody! I don't know what got into me." Pee said totally exhausted.

She hoped that Chris understood the message and Chris nodded slowly. Then he wanted to touch Pee – say that he was sorry, but she flinched back.

"Don't, okay?… Just don't." Pee said and she went to the door, but before she left she turned around once again.

"I just wanted to be honest, Chris." Pee said with a sad look and then she left the room.

Chris looked at the closed door… he didn't move. His face was pale. He had to think. He had to understand everything that had just happened… he had to find a solution. And suddenly the shock turned into anger. This was all Wyatt's fault. He was going to pay for this.

* * *

Tears were streaming down Pee's face as she left. He was her cousin… How could she do that to him? Well, it seemed to be in the family – she thought sad. As she had been on the corridor with Chris she saw her only possibility. She hadn't thought she had just done it…

* * *

"Hey Pee. Where is Chris?" Lil asked immediately as Pee entered the magic room.

"He is coming." Pee mumbled and went over to the potion cupboard.

"Maybe you don't need to start… We think we have a spell which gives Chris his powers back." Kyle informed Pee.

That second Chris came in.

"Hey Chris… here!" Lil said enthusiastically and handed him a piece of paper out. He read it and nodded.

"That could work. Maybe… yes. Let's do it." Chris said and gave Pee a short look, but she didn't even look at him.

Kyle immediately placed fife candles on the table. But before they could start, Clara came in, pale.

"Richard and Jason were attacked." Clara said out of breath.

"What?" the four asked shocked.

"They are in the meeting room." Clara informed them and Lil immediately grabbed for Chris and materialized out, followed by Kyle, who had grabbed Clara and Pee, who orbed out.

They all appeared in one of the small rooms which lead to the meeting room. Darryl was there and Sam and another Whitelighter. They were kneeling next to Richard and Jason who were both bad wounded.

"Dad!" Kyle, Lil and Pee said unison and ran over to their father. But they were all shocked as they saw that the Whitelighters couldn't heal them.

"Kyle, what's going on?" Chris asked the second Whitelighter.

"Sam?" Lil asked scared.

They all saw that the hands of the Whitelighters were glowing, but it had no effect on the wounds.

"It doesn't work." Sam said shocked.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." Pee said sarcastically, while she was holding her fathers hand.

"I think there was a poison in the energyballs." Richard managed to say.

"It blocks the healing?" Lil asked shocked.

And then the three heads of the children turned into Chris direction. He looked at them shocked, how could they do that to him?

"No!…I can't!" Chris whispered.

Lil stood up angrily… "No? … Chris now you are going to listen to me… You know I love you… but this isn't about you, this is about us… they are our Daddy's. You understand? Maybe you have issues with yours, but in this case he is the only hope… and don't you dare to risk the lives of ours, because you have little issues…" And then she slowly relaxed. "And he will only listen to you… I am sure about that." Lil said seriously.

Chris looked to her and then to Pee and Kyle.

"Lil…" Jason said calm.

"…don't force him." Richard said softly.

"No… they don't force me… I will do it… want to do it!" Chris said and left the room fast… heading for the hospital room. He didn't even knock as he entered – why should he… Leo was just a prisoner, nothing more.

Leo was standing in the middle of the room… his eyes closed.

"Sorry to break your little chat with Wyatt but you are needed." Chris said calm, but cold.

Leo opened his eyes slowly and gave Chris a sad look.

"Christopher…" but then Leo's voice broke… not able to say anything else.

"Richard and Jason are hurt and we need more power then a Whitelighter has. And as you are the only Elder left…" Chris paused.

"_Please_… okay are you satisfied?" Chris asked, but he couldn't look into his father's eyes.

Leo went over to him and with one hand he lifted Chris' head up, so he could look into his eyes. But Chris immediately stepped back.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" Chris said as calm as possible. Leo stayed where he was, it wasn't his intent to scar his son away.

"Chris… Do you really think that I am so cruel? They are my brother in laws. I would always help them." Leo said. "Even if it hadn't been you who asked."

"That's what you are saying now. You only want to show the power you have over me… and since when do you care for family… Oh I forgot. You do. But it seems that I don't belong to your family." Chris said with cold eyes.

"Chris…" Leo again started, but Chris stopped him.

"Go… they are waiting. Prove that you care for your family… GO!" Chris said angrily and left the room.

Leo looked after him with a sad look, but finally orbed to Richard and Jason.

* * *

As Chris left the room he had problems to breath. This was… _he didn't need him_… Leo wasn't his father, not anymore_… _but Chris couldn't stop the images from his past that came back into his mind. A past where they all where still a happy family. His mom was still alive and his Daddy, had been the best Daddy in the world… _He didn't need him…he didn't need him_.

As his body relaxed again Chris went to the magic room. As he entered, he saw that Lil, Kyle and Pee were already preparing for the spell.

"Hey." Lil said and blushed. "I am sorry… and thanks… he healed them. And he back in his room. Locked." Lil said.

"I don't want to talk about him, okay? And I am not angry at you! I understand it and it's good that Richard and Jason are well again – because they are my family." Chris said and Lil answered with a smile.

"Okay lets get over with this." Chris said.

Pee passed an athamate to him and he cut his finger and let some blood drop into a vial. Lil took the vial and dropped the blood into the mixture that was standing in the middle of the table. Chris stepped to the table – while the others stepped back – and read out the spell.

"_Blood to blood,  
I summon thee,  
Powers mine return to me"._  
(A/N: Okay pretty simple… had no time to think about something new ;) )

He cast the spell. They all could see that the potion became icy and the surface worked like a mirror and showed Piper… but then it turned back into its old form…

"Damn it." Pee cursed.

"I don't understand… it should have worked!" Lil said disappointed.

"I only say one word: Wyatt! He is playing with us." Kyle answered.

"Probably!" Chris said in thoughts. Then he sighed. He took a pen and a piece of paper and wrote something down, then he showed it the others.

"Why didn't you just say it?" Kyle asked confused.

"I have the strange feeling that Wyatt has his ears even here." Chris just answered and looked at Pee, but she didn't react to his look.

"And what about eyes?" Lil asked.

"It just a feeling. And even if Wyatt knows about this. He won't be able to stop me… not this time! And I just hope that it works." Chris said seriously.

"Pee, can you mix the potion on your own? I have to check if my powers don't play crazy." Chris asked.

Pee nodded so he left the room to the magic classes.

* * *

As he entered he heard loud voices. As it was 12 o'clock no pupils were in the classrooms – it was their break time. He rushed to the nursery and was shocked as he saw the CharmedOnes and Sheila fight (with words).

"You all are acting so… strange. Who says that you are not some shape shifters and the story about Wyatt is just a lie?" Paige just accused Sheila.

"That's what you want? You want everything to be peachy? Your baby is good and the world is good?" Sheila asked Piper. "Well then I have to disappoint you. Because this is the reality. This is your future. Accept it and do something against it." Sheila said and her voice became soft again.

"So everything is fine here?" Chris asked and the others turned around surprised.

"Yes." Sheila said with a smile. "Nothing I can't handle."

But the sisters made shocked and guilty faces… especially Phoebe.

"Oh god…" Chris suddenly noticed. "Where is Leo?" he asked panicked.

"He asked Finnegan to show him around." Sheila said. But Chris saw Phoebe's face and he feared the worst.

"What have you done? Can't you once do what I say? Stay together!" Chris asked the sisters.

"Can't you sense him?" Sheila asked surprised.

"Long story!" Chris just said but then he turned around to Piper and grabbed her arm.

"Where is Leo?" Chris asked cold.

"Hey… leave her alone." Phoebe said angrily.

"Chris!" Sheila said shocked and suddenly a teddy bear came flying into Chris direction, but he reacted fast and let go of Piper's arm and ducked. _Now his mini-self attacked himself – great just great!_

Paige had to laugh. "What was that?"

Chris glared at the others and left the room.

"Chris!" Sheila said and rushed after him. "What is going on here?" she asked as she caught him in the next classroom.

"I will explain later… just keep them here. They are not allowed to leave." Chris said and left the room.

* * *

"Pee, Kyle, Lil!" Chris yelled into the room, but none of them appeared – the connection between them was gone, like his magic.

Chris cursed. "Damn it!" he mumbled and ran to the magic room, but suddenly Lil materialized in front of him.

"Chris, thank god." "Lil, thank god." Lil and Chris said at the same time.

"Leo is gone!" Both said unison again and then they paused for a second.

"You already know?" They again asked together surprised.

"So Pee and Kyle can't sense him?" Chris asked desperate.

"Chris listen… I know you are angry… but we… we thought the protection worked for Elders orbs as well…but as he is the only Elder alive…" Lil said, trying to comfort Chris.

"It wasn't your fault, it…" and suddenly Chris understood what Lil was telling him.

"What? Leo is gone?" he yelled.

Lil looked at him shocked and confused. "Haven't we been talking about that just a second ago?" she asked.

"How exactly could you let that happen? You know he is powerful, you should have been prepared…" Chris said unbelieving, nit reacting to Lil's words.

"Chris!" Lil said now angrily, nerved by his outburst. "I actually had expected this outburst a minute ago… what took you so long?" Lil asked sarcastically.

But Chris wasn't in the mood for this, but nevertheless he calmed down. "I was talking about the other Leo… the Leo from the past." Chris explained his last action.

Lil looked at Chris for a second – shocked. "Oh… oh no, they tricked us, didn't they?" Lil asked concerned.

"Yes, probably. And we have to hurry, before our Leo is starting babbling." Chris said and he and Lil went to the conversation room.

"He wouldn't do that. Remember, he taught us all about future consequences… Our Moms couldn't keep their mouth for a day when they traveled through time." Lil tried to calm him down.

"It depends on what his plan is and on whose side he is." Chris said rude and pushed the door open.

"I warn you… he is not in a good mood." Lil said to the other members at the table, while Chris glared at her.

The shield went up.

"I can't believe you didn't tell us that you lost your powers…" Clara immediately accused Chris.

"You told them?" Chris asked unbelieving but he didn't wait for an answer. "I don't have time for that… to bring it to the point: both Leos are gone… where is Finnegan?" Chris said – acting as the leader.

"Sleeping." Darryl said.

"What?" Chris asked confused.

"We found him in a storeroom. We guess that Leo used sleeping dust." Darryl explained.

"He must have brought it from the past." Chris mumbled. "Damn it… what about the cameras?" he asked.

"They didn't film it… but this." Clara said and with a move of her hand a hologram appeared.

_Leo from the future was in the hospital room standing in the middle of the room, with closed eyes. _

"I would love to know what he is doing." Pee mumbled.

_Suddenly they heard that the door was opened. Leo made a gesture which let the intruder stop at the door. Leo opened his eyes._

"_I didn't know I had it in me theses days." He said with a smirk and with theses words he orbed out – probably with his other part._

"He tricked us!" Chris said angrily.

"I am not so sure…" Lil just wanted to say, but she bit her tounge before she could make Chris even more angry.

"Okay." Chris calmed himself down.

"What are we going to do now?" an ork asked.

"You all stay out of this. You concentrate on Wyatt's little plan to destroy us and the other stuff … the family is doing the family stuff." Chris said and everybody knew that it was an order. The others nodded and the shield went down. As everybody went into different directions Clara passed Chris.

"Keep save." She said with a serious look and left the family alone.

"Do you have the potion?" Chris asked Pee. She handed the vial over to him.

"You know that…" Pee started.

"… she has to drink it voluntary. Yes I know." Chris said uncomfortably.

"There is still missing your blood." Kyle reminded him.

"I have the strange feeling that I will die because of loss of blood. How often did I cut my finger the last to days?" Chris said.

"Poor baby." Lil said sarcastically.

"You know what you are doing, right?" Richard asked while Chris cut his finger and let some blood drop into the vial.

Chris nodded. "I hope so."

"Don't risk to much." Richard warned him and Chris only nodded and left the group.

"So what's the plan exactly?" Lil asked a little bit confused.

"I would say… first his powers and then sensing." Pee speculated.

"And what shall we do meanwhile?" Lil asked.

"Scrying…" Richard suggested.

* * *

Chris went to the magic classes and entered the tensed room. Sheila, Phoebe and Paige were sitting, while Piper was pacing around. As Chris opened the door Piper immediately turned around.

"You can't just keep us here! Where is Leo?" Piper said angrily.

"You accuse me? You should know where Leo is, as you all planned this, right?" Chris fired back.

"Hey…I…" Piper started, but Chris didn't let her finish. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the next door.

"Hey…" Piper said angrily and her sisters immediately jumped up.

"Chris, stop it." Phoebe yelled.

It was like a dejá-vu.

"I won't hurt her, okay. Just keep them here. I need to talk to Piper in private." He said, giving Sheila a pleading look and pushed Piper in the next room and locked the door.

* * *

"What is this all about? What's with Leo?" Piper asked now furious.

But Chris just sighed. "Listen Piper… I don't have time for this." He started but was interrupted by Piper.

"Where is Leo? What have you done to him?" Piper now asked panicked.

"Piper listen to me!" Chris yelled and Piper looked at him shocked, but kept quiet, waiting.

"Could you please sit down." He asked.

"No thanks… I like to stand." She said.

Chris gave her a sad look but then he started to talk.

"Piper… I know you don't trust me or like me… but this isn't only about you and me… it's about all these people here. I need you help, only this once." Chris said with a calm voice.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked confused.

"Leo was kidnapped by his future self." Chris simply said.

"What? You have to be kidding me." Piper said unbelieving and wasn't sure if she should laugh.

"You can't trust the Leo from this time." Chris tried to convince her.

"As Prue, Phoebe and I went to the past, we kidnapped ourselves too… You only fear that he learns something right… something about you?" Piper accused him.

"You have no idea… Leo from this time, he is not the person you married. Think about it… I only want to bring you all back safely… You have to trust me." Chris said angrily.

"Leo would never…" Piper started but then she looked into Chris eyes… and she saw truth… The feeling was familiar, and suddenly she knew he wasn't lying… Leo was in danger.

"Oh god." Piper said.

Chris took out the vial Pee had given him. "Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt himself – about this you were right. But we have to find Leo fast… you have to drink this, in case you want to help finding Leo." Chris said.

"What is it? Maybe some poison? How shall I know that you are not lying?" Piper asked. The suspicion was there again. She backed away.

"Did I ever do anything that hurt you?" Chris asked.

"You broke me up with Leo… you lied to us… you tried to force me to bind Wyatt's powers." Piper listed but Chris cut her off.

"But I never did anything with the purpose to hurt you, to take your life." Chris defended himself. "Maybe this once you should trust me, your heart." Chris offered.

"I don't trust you…. Especially not in this timeline. Here are only more secrets and everybody is acting strange… Paige is right…" Piper paused as she saw Chris' hurt expression – for a second she felt ashamed and she felt sympathy for him.

"Maybe you should tell me what kind of potion this is." Piper said.

"It's not a poison." Chris defended himself but he was happy that Piper was at least listening now. "It will help me finding Leo… both Leo's." Chris explained.

"Then why don't you take it? And I still don't understand why your Leo should kidnap my Leo… except he wants to protect him, from you." Piper suddenly said.

"Piper I am begging you… please. That's the only chance we have." Chris said pissed.

"Yes so that I bring you right to him, so that you can kill him." Piper said.

Chris was desperate. He had thought that she trusted him… but it seemed as if he was wrong. But he was at least happy, that his Baby self wasn't using his powers.

"What the hell must I do so that you trust me?" Chris asked.

Piper looked at him, he really seemed desperate. But suddenly Chris changed his mind and he turned around to the door.

"Forget it… we will find another way." He said.

But now Piper had the strange feeling that she should trust Chris - it was the right thing to do.

"Chris stop… give me the creepy potion." Piper said impatient.

Chris smiled for a second and turned around. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Do you want me to change my mind? Because this isn't really motivating." Piper said with a little smile on her face.

Chris gave her the vial and she drank the whole potion at once.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked concerned, because Piper suddenly had to sit down. She closed her eyes for a second and then she touched her stomach.

"Piper?" Chris asked again.

"What have you done?" Piper asked pale… "What was this potion for?" she asked further as Chris didn't answer.

Her stomach pulled together for a second… and maybe it was her instinct, maybe something magical, but she suddenly understood what must have happened.

Tears were running down her face and for second she couldn't breath…

"What have you done?" she whispered.

Chris expected that she had found out, but he played the fool. "Piper?" he again asked,

"You killed my child." Piper suddenly jumped up.

"No… Piper…Listen!" Chris said shocked.

"You killed my child." Piper yelled.

Chris knew that the sisters in the next room must have heard her… and a second later he could hear Phoebe asking through the door.

"Are you okay? Piper?" she asked concerned… but Chris didn't care.

He saw Piper rising her hands to blow him up, but he knew that her powers shouldn't work… but he also knew Piper Halliwell.

She flicked with her hands but nothing happened, but Piper didn't care… she went further into his direction and she was repeating the gesture over and over again.

Chris backed away and as expected the cupboard behind him suddenly exploded.

Piper's rage was more powerful than the protection spells and she was a CharmedOne – one member of the Power of Three. And she was a mother – a mother who loved her children. He knew this – he remembered hazy the last time her powers became stronger then anybody had expected – for him…

It was quiet ironical that Piper just tried to kill her son who she thought was dead.

"Piper please listen!" Chris tried to calm her down and ducked, but Piper was too furious, so the next table exploded.

Chris jumped behind a table and took out another vial and drunk the whole content.

Then he fast cast two spells – to be on the safe side.

"Blood to blood I call to thee; Powers mine return to me….Powers of the witches rise; come to me from across the skies…"

Chris was relieved as he saw the glow that was surrounding him. It had worked and then the table behind which he had been hiding exploded. But by using his powers, no piece hit him.

"Piper stop it!" Chris yelled and orbed out behind Piper, grabbed her from behind, holding her arms down.

"Your child is alive!" he whispered into her ear.

And Piper really calmed down.

"Piper!" the two heard Phoebe and Paige yelling.

"I am fine." Piper said after a while and she freed herself from Chris and sat down.

In that second Chris just wanted to orb out but Piper was placing her hands so that she could blow him up in second.

"Wait!" She ordered with a cold voice… and Chris knew he had no other choice.

"I want answers." She ordered.

"But Leo…" Chris tried to avoid the talk, but she made an angry face, so Chris sighed and sat down opposite to her. "Ask." He said.

Piper's face softened. "So I am pregnant, right?" she asked sadly.

Chris only nodded and he saw the conflict in her eyes. She closed her eyes and breathed deep, then went with her hands through her hair.

"God…" she couldn't say more. But Chris knew that she wasn't so happy about the news now.

Piper had to discuss this with her sisters and Leo – especially Leo, but first she needed more answers.

"What was the potion for?" she asked.

Chris hesitated to tell her… he knew how she might react – probably like about three days ago. But he also knew that he had to tell the truth now, so he simply told her.

"I bound it's powers." He mumbled.

Piper looked at him shocked.

"You did what?" she already yelled again.

"Listen… the baby wasn't supposed to have it's powers yet and especially not so strong ones." Chris tried to explain.

"So you bound it's powers without asking me? It has nothing to do with Leo, right? What do you want Chris? Who are you?" Piper asked hysterical.

"It's about Leo, okay. You will understand it later, I promise. But now I have concentrate on you husband – before one of them is messing everything up…" Chris said and was going to orb out.

The way Chris talked calmed Piper down, she didn't even know why…

But she had to ask one last question.

"Is my child evil, too? I mean… my second… child?" Piper whispered.

Chris looked at her. "In you eyes… yes it is!" he whispered and orbed out.

-to be continued-

* * *

I have to say a big thank you for all your reviews… it's good to know that there are still people out there who read my story and who like it ;)… and please keep on reviewing…

**Nathy1000000: **Thank you… Glad you liked the past chapters… and good to know that you understand what I am babbling ;) … This time there is again a lot of emotional stuff… hope you liked it too (please tell me)… and I promise that there will be more about Chris' dreams too….

**Mellaithwen:** Thanks… I know I am very confusing – but I try my best ;)… Okay it took awhile… sorry.

**Calen:** I would say that Leo was to surprised by the attack and of course his powers are blocked because of the protection spells. :p

**BlackNightWolf04: **Well here it is… but be sure- it was planned from me already… but good idea ;)… well you will see what's going to happen in the next chapter… an thanks…

**JTiger:** Thank yoU! I guess you just have to get a big idea and then you won't be able to stop thinking about it :) so you have to write it down… ;)

**Hope master:** Thanks!

**SusanCharmed: **Thanks…okay I didn't do it… sorry… they just believe it is true… but I also guess it would have been funny :).

**Teri: **Well I just wrote what I thought – it's not always making sense I guess… and time traveling is complicated ;)… and Thanks :)…

**JadeAlmasy:** thanks… and sorry it took so long.

**Septdeneuf: **Great that you are back… and I promise that I will keep on reading your stuff too – hab nur gerade nicht so viel Zeit. Aber du kriegst auch noch Reviews von mir… versprochen.  
Danke fürs Kompliment ;)... Ich würde sagen dass mit der Beziehung zwischen Pee, Kyle und Lil zu den CharmedOnes ist in diesem Kapitel offensichtlich geworden :)... Ja und hier war auch der Piper Chris talk... was denkst du? (gut schlecht?)

**Shyeye: **Thanks... and sorry it took so long ;)

**Charmedchick4eve: **Thanks… great that you are still reading… I know this time I updated late… hope nevertheless that you are still reading :)

**Angelic.dreamer.10: **Thanks… well I would say that you will find out yourself ;)… well at least Chris has his powers back already…

**Petites sorciéres:** I just understood the half of your review :p… my French isn't so good anymore, sorry… Well I answer to what I understood (I hope)… yes I know that Piper and Leo and the sisters too weren't described so well… although I actually didn't intent to let them look like that… but somehow it just happened. Did I get it right that you think that I put Lil in the foreground? Well it's not my intention either…because I love Chris too ;)… and thanks!


	11. Family Love

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secret. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N:** Sorry… that it took so long to update… for those who forgot the storyline… the last chapter had a short summary already – so just look in chapter 10 :) … or reread the whole story – if you have time….

Okay… after I reread the last chapter I noticed that I am not so satisfied with the kissing scene between Pee and Chris – maybe should have thought about another way (I really have my reasons… but as I said. They don't love each other in that way… and they won't get together! Promise.)… well… maybe I will rewrite the scene when I am finished with this story ;)… we will see.

I try to update the next chapter sooner … but some how I couldn't keep my promises so well – sorry :(. I try! And would be great to get some reviews.

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_Is my child evil, too? I mean… m__y second… child?" Piper whispered._

_Chris looked at her. "In you eyes… yes it is!" he whispered and orbed out.

* * *

_

**Chapter 11**

As Piper heard his words tears were running down her face. The next second the door opened and Phoebe, Paige and Sheila entered.

"Piper." Phoebe and Paige rushed over to their sister, who was sobbing and hugged her.

* * *

Chris had orbed into his room, where his cousins were already waiting.

"You have them back!" Lil said with a relieved smile.

"Can you sense one of them?" Pee asked immediately, she seemed relieved too.

"Because we hadn't any luck." Kyle added.

Chris closed his eyes and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or annoyed about the fact that he now sensed both Leo's immediately.

"They are on another plane!" Chris said.

The other three grabbed for his arm and he immediately orbed them all out.

The place they orbed to hasn't been visited for years – since the killing, which was done here.

It was dark and a few feet away was a table and Chris could see past Leo sitting there, while future Leo was talking to him. Pacing around.

"Leo!" Chris said loud and both Leo's turned around. They hadn't noticed the presence of the cousins.

Past Leo immediately jumped up, while the other one only looked at the quartet seriously.

"Are you happy now? Have you two gotten your answers?" Chris asked both Leos.

"Chris… nothing happened." Future Leo assured.

Pee laughed out loud – with a tone of sarcasm "Yes of course not!" she said.

"Wanna see?" future Leo asked and went to the circle in the middle. A hologram immediately appeared.

* * *

They all saw _Leo orbing himself and his past self to this plane._

"_The Tribunal?" Past Leo asked surprised._

"_Not anymore… Wyatt killed them, the day… he turned." His future part explained._

_Past Leo looked down as he heard these words… but recovered again. "Why?" he asked after a while._

"_We don't know… he was 16…" more Leo couldn't say. "It will take them some time till they find us – so we can talk. Ask your questions." Future Leo said._

"_We changed…" Past Leo noticed._

"_There is nobody who didn't change in the last eight years. Even the mortals, although they don't notice it." Future Leo said, while his past self sat down._

"_So Wyatt is really evil?" Past Leo asked._

"_In your eyes… yes."_

_Past Leo looked at his counterpart confused. "And what about you?"_

"_I… who knows… things happened… and he is my son." Leo said soft and calm._

Chris flinched as he heard his father's words – in the flashback – and his cousins glared at the real Future Leo, who simply ignored them.

"_Where are Piper and her sisters?" Leo further asked. Future Leo gave him a smile._

Which caused the cousins who looked at the flashback to tense.

"_They are out there… on the good side." Leo answered._

"_The good side means on Chris' side? Against us? You?" Leo asked shocked and stunned._

"_Who knows exactly on which side they are? I didn't talk to them for a long time." Future Leo said sad._

"_Piper wouldn't go against her own son. For her family is more important than anything." Past Leo said angrily._

"_Hey I am you. No need to hide your real thoughts. You are not angry that she isn't on Wyatt's side, you are angry that she isn't with me. You don't understand that I didn't fight for her, right? Well…I tried. We are selfish Leo… we don't want to get hurt. That's why we are not with the persons we love."_

This time the real future Leo looked at Chris, but he only glared at his father.

_There was a tensed moment and then the hologram showed the cousins orbing in.

* * *

_

The hologram disappeared. Nobody said a word. Lil had tears in her eyes and she began to snob. Kyle comfortably laid a hand on her shoulder, but as she didn't stop he turned her around softly and hugged her tight.

"Shh… it's okay." Kyle whispered.

Past Leo just wanted to say something as the hologram suddenly appeared again.

"What the hell?" Chris asked shocked as he saw a scene from his past.

_The hologram showed the scene when Bianca had bought him back to the future… the whole event replayed till Bianca died and Chris jumped through the portal._

Everybody except Past Leo knew what was happening and who was causing this. And the whole time they all couldn't move or use their powers. They couldn't do anything else then watching the scene.

Past Leo looked at the scene shocked… it was the first time he really saw his evil son.

As the scene was finished it was replaced by another.

_This time Wyatt was about fifteen. He was in the Manor and looking around, as if he was searching for something as suddenly a fist hit him hard. Wyatt nearly felt to the ground, but he found his balance back in time. "Ahh…" he yelled. Then a young Chris could be seen and he hit Wyatt again._

"_I will kill you for betraying me!" Chris yelled at Wyatt and hit him once again. _Then the hologram finally disappeared.

Chris had to smile… but after a second he made a move with his hand and Past Leo disappeared in a swirl of blue-white orbs.

"Chris. What are you doing?" Lil asked shocked. She had herself under control again.

"You have to explain it to him." Pee supported Lil.

Chris meanwhile looked at Future Leo. He had gotten pale too as he had seen Chris orbing his past self away.

"Chris… are you listening?" Kyle asked.

"He wouldn't believe me anyway." Chris answered and then he looked up. "Are you happy now? Pretty clever. I really have to admit that." Chris yelled into the 'room', but he knew that Wyatt was already gone. Actually they were all surprised that Wyatt hadn't attacked.

"What are you planning?" Chris mumbled, but then he turned around to the others.

"Let's go… and don't worry. I am sure Sheila or Darryl will explain it to him.

Kyle took Leo's arm and they all orbed out.

* * *

Piper was telling her sister and Sheila what had happened, while tears were still running down her face. Phoebe and Paige were shocked as they tried to comfort Piper as good as possible. Sheila meanwhile stood next to them and looked pale.

She was shocked that Chris had to go so far and she definitely thought that it wasn't fair for him.

But then Piper said: "… and then I asked him… if my second son is evil too…and he said yes." She finished quietly.

"What?" Sheila looked up shocked.

Piper looked up. "I asked him if my child is evil and he said in my eyes it is." Piper repeated. "Did he lie?"

Sheila was stunned for a second, but then she shook her head. "No…" she whispered.

She didn't know if she was doing the right thing, but it was probably better than to tell them that Chris lied again – well actually he didn't lie.

Again tears were running down her face.

"Well at least you can say that your children stick together." Phoebe tried to cheer her sister up, but only earned a glare from her.

"I don't even know if it is a boy or a girl!" Piper said and looked at Sheila.

But Sheila only smiled at her. "You will find out soon enough… but be sure… you will love the baby." She said.

"Even if it's going to be evil?" Piper whispered and Sheila flinched.

"Does it change your opinion towards Wyatt?" Sheila asked a little bit cold, but the others didn't notice.

So Piper had to smile. "No." She simply said.

That second Leo orbed in. He looked surprised as he saw his surrounding.

"Leo." Piper whispered and looked at him with unsure eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sheila asked as she saw Leo's pale look.

"I saw Wyatt as he was about 15 years old." Leo mumbled.

Sheila feared the worst – had he found out about Chris' identity?

"And?" Paige asked exited.

"And I saw Chris, maybe 13 years old." Leo continued.

"And?" Phoebe was now exited too and she wanted to give Piper some time.

"He attacked Wyatt…" Leo told numb.

"What?" Piper said loud.

"He said to Wyatt that he betrayed him and he threatened him to kill him for that." Leo finished.

"I don't want to complain… but it seems as if Chris is evil!" Phoebe said.

This time Sheila didn't freak out. She smiled… she remembered…

"Why are you smiling?" Paige asked confused.

"Yes… Chris was 13 years old then. What you saw… it was just acting. Lil, you met her, she loves writing. Since she could write, she wrote her own stories. Mostly scripts – of course just for her own. She had been just 9 years old… but she was really talented. I mean she had a lot more experiences then a lot other children her age. With all the demon fighting and her mother's job. The scene you saw was the first play they wanted to perform. Darryl Jr. And Andy played in it too." Sheila explained, still smiling.

"Oh." Leo just said, but she could still see the doubt in his eyes. Piper saw it too.

Meanwhile Phoebe couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer.

"Piper wants to tell you something." She said which only caused that Piper glared at her.

Leo looked at his ex-wife. "What?" He asked soft.

"I…Never do this again. I was scared to death because of you." She said stammering. Phoebe and Paige gave her a questioning look, but Piper simply ignored it.

Leo looked at Piper. "Did you cry?" he suddenly asked, seeing her red eyes.

"Oh. No. I think I am just allergic to something here." Piper said and Leo believed her.

"Just never risk your life again, okay. Because Wyatt needs you and I need you too." Piper said quietly.

"I don't think that my life was ever in danger – remember, he is me." Leo said but then he saw her face and he smiled at her. "I promise." He said and kissed her. She smiled back at him. Happy.

"Okay sorry to interrupt, but I need to see Chris. Excuse me, okay?" Sheila said and went to the door.

"Just stay here!" She insisted.

The others nodded and she left.

"Wow. Do they finally trust us? Leaving us here alone?" Paige asked impressed.

"Well I think we should be thankful for it." Phoebe said and sat down.

The sisters looked at each other as Leo started to play with Wyatt, but Phoebe and Paige knew that it was all Piper's decision and that they had to stay out of it.

* * *

Chris and the others were just reporting the newest events to Richard, Jason and Darryl, after they had dropped Leo into his room and had made sure, he wouldn't escape so easily anymore.

Suddenly Sheila came into the room, rushing over to Chris, who was standing with his back to her.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell!" She said loud as she stood behind him.

He turned around surprised. "Sheila…" he just said as her hand hit his face. It wasn't really hard, but it indeed showed its purpose.

"Ah… what was that for?" he asked shocked and confused.

"Sheila!" Darryl said shocked to his wife and also the others looked at her perplex.

"Okay. What has he done?" Richard asked. He knew Sheila well and he knew that she must have a good reason to react that way.

"Ask your nephew what he told his mother about her second son." Sheila said.  
Chris looked at her shocked. "She told you?" he mumbled but didn't say anything more.

"What did he say?" Pee asked concerned. They all knew Chris… and they had a pretty bad feeling.

"Chris?" Jason asked, but he just looked to the floor and kept quiet.

"He told Piper that in her eyes her second child is evil too." Sheila finally said as she noticed that Chris wouldn't talk.

The others sighed and looked concerned to Chris. They are all worried about him. Sometimes he was really self-destroying. And some of them knew it more than others.

"I just told her the truth." Chris finally said after a long silence and looked up.

"Chris…" Pee could just say.

"Sometimes you are really making me crazy with your depressive attitude, you know that?" Lil said nettled.

"Chris… she loves you." Richard finally said.

"Oh yes. She really must love me. All parents who love their child, try to blow them up or throw them out of their house." Chris said back.

There was a stunned silence. Chris had told them about what happened in the past, but only about the stuff that was important for their fight against Wyatt, not about the personal things. His feelings. They had noticed the attitude of the CharmedOnes towards Chris, but they had never thought that they would do this to him.

They didn't know how to deal with it. Chris must have gone through hell… and he had kept all this as a secret.

Finally Lil said the only thing she knew for sure. "She loves you… you are her son." She finally said.

"Oh, right. I forgot: the magical word. Family." Chris said almost scornful.

"Yes, right. Family!" Lil answered angrily.

"What kind of love is it, if you are loved because the other person has the duty to do it? Who needs love, which is forced? It's all a lie. If they weren't family most members would hate each other." Chris said furiously.

"But is the speciality. This connection. It's unimportant what you do… they still love you. Chris, where would we be without family? Do you really think we would be so close if we weren't cousins? But exactly that is important… this love is special and strong. Family is what we are… you hardly can break the bond. Normal love can fade, but family love never." Lil said frustrated.

"In case she only loves m because I am her son, not because of myself…. Then I don't need it." Chris said stubborn.

"Then I would say think about your feelings for her. You saw her, how she really is, not as mother. But besides what you just said. You love her… you care what she thinks of you. You wouldn't love her that much, if she wasn't you mother…. And what about Wyatt? In case somebody else had went to the past he would – maybe he would have trembled but in the end he would have killed Baby Wyatt. They are not his baby brother. They don't love him… like you do. So if you really don't believe in family love anymore…" Lil said calm and she conjured an athamate in her hand. The others who had kept silence the whole time – somehow impressed by Lil's talk – looked at her shocked.

"Lil!" Jason said, but she ignored him and focused on Chris.

"Go to Baby Wyatt… and kill him… All this would be over. He has no shield or any power to protect himself… so what are you waiting for?" Lil threatened Chris.

Chris looked at the athamate in shock and backed away. Then he looked up – into Lil's eyes. And he suddenly realized why she had been so furious. The real reasons why she believed so much in family love. He saw the hurt. But he had also understood the message and he smiled slightly. He went over to her and closed her open hand. She let the athamate disappear and Chris hugged her.

"Thank you." He whispered and orbed out.

* * *

-to be continued- 


	12. Psycho?

**What have we done?**

**A/N:** A new update. Hope you like it... Please review :) ! And don't worry... Everything is going to be okay... or not :p ...

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The others kept quiet for awhile, then Jason looked at Lil. „Good talk." He said and she nodded. But then she materialized out.

She reappeared in her room. Tears in her eyes she laid down on her bed. She actually was surprised by her own words. But she had simply expressed her feelings. She had deeper reasons to believe in family love... and at the moment only Chris knew why. She sighed. This definitely wasn't the time to think about this. She closed her eyes. Focused. And everything was okay again. She materialized back to her family.

* * *

Chris had orbed into his room too. The last two days so much happened. A lot he didn't expect to happen. He definitely was exhausted and overworked. 

He had to think about Lil's words. Maybe she was right. Maybe he should talk to Piper ... mom... no Piper once again. He hesitated. Maybe the next time. „I really could need a walk." he mumbled to himself as he heard a knock at his door.

„Yes?" Chris said and his cousins entered the room.

„Are you okay?" Pee asked and sat down on his bed.

„After such a talk... as good as it can be." Chris simply said.

„Sorry.. but you deserved it." Lil said with a smirk.

„Probably." Chris said.

They all simply talked. It wasn't about deep real feelings. They all knew each other too well. They knew they all needed some time.

„Well, we actually nevertheless thought about sending them back. Now." Kyle said. Chris looked at him.

„Well you can talk to her first. If you want." Kyle added, but Chris just shook his head.

"No... but you are right. We should send them back. Finally." Chris said. The others nodded.

"Do Uncle Richard and Uncle Jason know it already?" Chris asked. And the others smiled, because it was the first time since he came back that he called them like that.

"Yes." Pee said and together they left Chris' room.

Unexpected they heard yelling and loud noises - like things bursting – as they came near the classroom where the sisters and Leo were supposed to be.

"Oh no." Chris whispered and the four immediately rushed into the room.

They saw with shock that Piper tried to blow up Vince (**A/N: **Actually unimportant, but he was there in the second chapter), who had an athamate in his hand. But as Piper's powers weren't so strong in this time it only let Vince fly against the next wall. Which – what the sisters could see from the damaged furniture – wasn't the first time.

"You can't fight us forever, Piper." one of the three friends of Vince, who were weaponed with athamates too, said.

Piper actually found it pretty uncomfortable that the stranger, who tried to kill her son, called her with her first name, but this fact was actually pretty unimportant at the moment.

Just as one of Vince's friends tried to attack, Chris awoke from his parallelizations. He tackled the man and managed to throw him on the floor. He took the athamate away from him and used his telekineses power to disarm the three others too. His cousins immediately reached for the athamates.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chris asked angrily as he got up.

Vince and his friends stood in one corner now and the CharmedOnes and Leo with Baby Wyatt in the arm stood in the opposite corner. They all looked angry.

"They tried to kill my son." Piper said with pure anger.

"What?" Kyle looked shocked.

"They came in the room a few minutes ago, all armed with athamates... and he said..." Paige said and pointed at Vince. "He said:"Give us the baby and nothing will happen to you!"" Paige finished.

The cousins looked pale.

"Is it true?" Chris asked.

Vince only looked back, which was answer enough.

"What the hell has gotten into you all?" Pee asked unbelieving.

"Well, Lil said it herself, right?" Vince said and everybody turned around to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Lil asked confused.

"We are not Chris... and we hate Wyatt. So why don't we get rid of him now?" Vincent answered.

"Oh my god... you have to be kidding me." Lil said angrily.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Chris asked. "He is just a baby. An innocent. We don't attack or kill innocents." he said but then he sighed. "You can go now... we will talk about it later." he said calm.

But nobody moved.

"I said you can go." Chris repeated. Confused.

"With you being here didn't change our minds." Vince only answered.

"He is crazy." Piper said hysterical... which only caused Vince and his friends to smile evilly.

"How is somebody like him allowed to be here?" Phoebe supported her sister.

But nobody paid attention to them.

"Then I guess you have to kill me first. I won't let you harm the baby." Chris said furious. Standing protective in front of his mother, which really surprised the sisters and Leo.

"And us." Pee said and she and her cousins stepped next to Chris. (**A/N:** I know very stereotyped... but I had no other chance ;) )

"Do you really think I am afraid of you?" Vince asked.

The others indeed had a qualm. - there had hardly been a person in Home except family who had ever spoken to Chris like that. After all Chris WAS their leader (although he didn't want it) ... and Vince owed Chris a lot.

"We will see." Chris said calm. Chris didn't care how Vince spoke to him. For him they were all equal.

But Lil saw it totally different. "My god Vince, what the hell is going on with you? You honestly want to fight us?" she asked.

"Do you feel special? Because of who your cousin is or who your parents were?" Vince asked. "And by the way. Do you seriously think that I am scared of you Chris? A crazy psycho, who ran away from the psychiatry." Vince said angrily.

The words hit Chris like a punch in the face. He got pale.

"What?"Phoebe asked confused.

But nobody else said a word. Pee, Kyle and Lil had went pale the second they heard the words. They immediately looked at Chris, who didn't look good at all.

"What are you talking about?" Kyle tried to save the situation. It must have been a coincidence. A bad choice of words.

"Well a few days ago... even before Chris came back. There had been a rumor between the demons. Chris had been in the psychiatry or better in the insane asylum, for really bad cases and he didn't leave the institution legally. I can't believe that we wanted him as a leader." Vince explained with a smirk. There was a stunned silence.

"You son of a bitch." Lil said furious and attacked Vince, without her powers.

"No Lil don't." Pee and Kyle immediately intervened, as they could think clearly again. They pulled Lil away from the now bleeding Vince.

"So it's true?" Vince asked, still lying on the floor. But nobody answered.

"Chris?" Piper suddenly asked scared as she saw his fuzzy look.

But he didn't react at all and it seemed as if hadn't realized a thing that was happening in his surrounding. She doubted that he had even heard her.

"Chris?" Pee asked now too. But he didn't react to her either, but simply orbed out.

"Chris!" Lil yelled angrily and scared.

"You are going to pay for this... I promise. For gods sake. Did you forget what he has done for you... and your daughter? Is that how you thank him?" Lil asked Vince, furious again.

Vince suddenly got pale. "What have I done?" he whispered.

"Just go okay." Kyle said exhausted.

"I am sorry... I have no idea what has gotten into me." Vince said and he and his friends left the room, shocked.

Now only the cousins, the sisters and Leo were left.

"Oh I know what has gotten into him." Pee mumbled.

"Wyatt." Kyle said sad. It sounded like a simple statement, but for the cousins it meant so much more. They had never expected that Wyatt would go so far.

"Is Chris really crazy?" Paige asked her sisters, but the cousins heard it nevertheless and flinched. They had been so shocked and confused that they had totally forgot that the CharmedOnes and Leo were still in the room.

"It would explain some of his actions." Phoebe considered.

"He is not crazy, okay." Lil answered, but suddenly she was hit with emotions and a premonition, or better a memory.

* * *

_Lil was about 9 years old. She was standing in the living room, behind the kitchen door and listening to the adults in the kitchen._

"_It's all my fault." Lil heard her Aunt Piper crying._

"_It's nobody's fault. It has nothing to do with your fight." Her mother reassured Aunt Piper._

"_They wouldn't have caught him, if he hadn't run away." Aunt Piper countered._

"_Piper... listen to me... Chris is going to be fine. He is a strong boy... he will get over it. And you saved him before they could really harm him." her other Aunt answered._

"_Fine? Did he look like somebody who is fine? He was scared to death. As we tried to bring him home, he got crazy and kicked like hell. I am supposed to protect him..."

* * *

_

"Lil." Kyle said shocked as he saw her collapse. He immediately rushed over to her and stopped her from hitting the floor.

"What has she?" Phoebe asked concerned.

"Nothing." Pee said soft as she stroked Lil's forehead. Kyle and she knew that Lil had a vision and they anticipated what it was about, but they couldn't reveal their powers towards the CharmedOnes without risking their identity to be revealed.

"Can you bring her away? I'm coming in a few minutes." Pee asked Kyle and he nodded and orbed away with Lil.

"Could you please tell us what the hell is going on here?" Piper said peeved. It was getting on her nerves that she hardly understood a thing that was going on... and being pregnant didn't really help her mood either.

That was when Pee snapped. She glared at Piper.

"It's all your fault." Pee said angrily.

"What? We don't even know what's going on here. And Chris..." Paige started.

"Don't bring Chris into this. He is totally healthy. But maybe you should think about your actions. First you treat him like shit, while he only tries to save your family and then you come here and you only cause troubles. And on top of that... you left us!" Pee said furious.

There was a deep silence.

"What the hell do you mean with we left you." Phoebe asked after a while.

Pee knew she had gone too far... but there was no way back now... and she actually didn't really care at the moment.

"You ask? Didn't you notice that you haven't met your counterparts here yet. What do you think is the reason? We all – the Resistance – needed you... but you just left us alone. The day Wyatt turned, you simply went away." Pee said now calm, but with tears in her eyes.

"But the other Leo said, that the CharmedOnes are with the Resistance." Leo said confused.

"Well he is an idiot. He knows nothing about the Resistance." Pee said now again angry.

"But... why?" Phoebe asked shocked.

"Don't act so innocent. The whole time you are blaming other people – you feel special, don't you? Well whose child is it that is tyrannizing the world, have you ever thought about that?" Pee said and as she didn't get a response she continued.

"And besides, Chris is right – all your children are screwed up. You shouldn't be proud of yourself, because the Halliwell family doesn't exist anymore." Pee yelled. She just wanted to add something more as she heard the door opening fast and a male voice yelling.

"Prudence Olivia..." Richard yelled.

Pee immediately shut her mouth.

"Prudence?" Piper asked.

"Richard?" Paige asked and finally Phoebe added. "Jason?"

Pee suddenly had to smirk. She knew exactly what Chris would have said to her – and he definitely would have been right. She simply turned around and saw Richard's angry face. He and Jason were standing at the door.

They and a lot other people from the Resistance had followed the fight between Chris and Vince... but had stayed out till now. But Pee's reaction had definitely gone too far.

Pee went over to the men. "I always wanted to know how many secrets somebody can reveal with one word. Congratulation. I would say you are definitely my number one." she said to Richard, who only glared at her. "Well, I guess I should leave you all alone." Pee said and materialized out.

"Richard, is it really you?" Paige asked and stepped forward, while Phoebe followed her.

"Did you just say Prudence?" Piper meanwhile repeated her question and she and Leo followed her sisters.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. This could change the time line more than we want." Richard said frustrated and sighed.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked confused.

"To be honest... I didn't expect to see you here. Did I tell you about magic? Are we married?" Phoebe asked Jason.

But both men looked cold.

"You should go home – fast." Richard said.

"It's the best for everybody." Jason added.

"And by the way... Prudence is just a name. The CharmedOnes are very famous. Are you honestly surprised that there are witches who give their children the same name? As a thank you." Richard asked Piper.

"Oh." she only said impressed.

"Wait! You can just send us home. The stuff Prudence said about us, is it true?" Paige asked and the CharmedOnes looked expecting at Richard and Jason.

"Are we really such bad parents?" Phoebe asked with tears in her eyes as she thought about the words Pee had said.

Richard sighed. "Well, the preparation for you travel home will take at least an hour. Do what you want... but please don't break one f our rules again, please. We have enough problems on our own already... and, you are a great mother, Phoebe..." Richard said with a sad smile.

"Richard!" Jason said angrily, but Phoebe could smile again.

The two men turned around and went away. Phoebe and Paige immediately looked at each other and Piper said: "Go!" and the two other sisters immediately ran after the future parts of their at the moment boyfriends.

"Jason wait!" "Richard wait!" Phoebe and Paige yelled.

The two men sighed, but stopped. They knew better than to run away. They knew the sisters too well, to think they could escape them. It was better to make it quick and easy.

"Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" the two sisters asked at the same time and the men nodded.

* * *

Richard gave Paige a sign to follow him. He led Paige to the room, which looked like a park. 

"Wow... it's beautiful." Paige whispered and Richard couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Were you hiding from me the last two days?" Paige suddenly asked and turned around to him.

Richard was surprised for a second, but he kept his mask. "No... I was just busy... Everybody has a lot responsibilities here, so 'Home' can work." Richard said.

"I don't need to be an empath to see that you are lying." Paige said.

Richard looked at her. "The rules were to keep as many people away from you as possible... especially the ones you know... because of..." Richard said.

"Future Consequences? I know." Paige said with an annoyed voice, but she laughed at Richard. She looked at him.

"Wow... what was it 20 years from our time? And you still look the same. Okay... maybe a little bit older... but you still look great. You haven't changed at all." She said. "It seems that it isn't so bad after all that you have your powers? I mean you seem to need them now... and you seem fine."

As Richard heard her words, his face hardened. He looked at Paige seriously.

"You are wrong... I changed a lot. And you have to forget bout all this. There are reasons why we hide the future from you. Especially now, where every single actions decides about life and death. Your knowledge could destroy everything." Richard said.

"Why... Richard. Please tell me what happened. Something that could change all this from happening. Wyatt's turning... I still don't understand... If we only knew everything, I am sure we would be able to help more. How are we supposed to know what we should change, if we don't even know what happened. Do you want us to do the same mistakes again?" Paige asked.

"Chris should never have went to the past..." Richard only said.

"So you want this? This world? A world where nobody knows where the hell my other self is." Paige asked unbelieving.

Suddenly a green light began to lighten the park. It was flashing.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige asked.

"You can see it?" Richard asked surprised.

"Why shouldn't I?" Paige asked confused.

"Never mind... Listen. I need to go. Don't worry, it's nothing you should be worried of. Just, go to your sisters and stay there, please. I promise I will talk to you later." Richard said and Paige nodded sadly. Then Richard materialized out.

* * *

"Jason, where are we going?" Phoebe asked as Jason was going down a floor, without talking or even reacting to her. He stopped and turned around. 

"I don't know okay. I have no idea." Jason said and hit against the wall. "All this wasn't supposed to happen. I have no idea how to talk to you and about what..." he said frustrated.

Phoebe looked at him sad. "Sorry, sorry for everything you had to go through because of me." she said.

He smiled. "Nothing was your fault, I promise." he assured.

"So are we still together? Are we married? Are you the father of my child?" Phoebe asked.

"You know that I can't tell you that." Jason said.

"Oh no, not you too. You or Chris will probably use memory dust anyway." Phoebe tried to convince Jason.

"Yes, you really saw too much already. But nevertheless we have to be careful. Memory dust doesn't always work." Jason said.

But before he could say anything else, a flashing green light began to lighten the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"Search your sisters and stay in your rooms... Don't worry. In case it's an attack, the light would be red and you would hear the alarm. Just stay. I beg you." Jason said.

He just wanted to turn around as Phoebe grabbed his arm to hold him back. He looked at her surprised, but she only leaned forward and kissed him.

"In case I hurt... or I am going to hurt you... I am sorry." She said and bit her lip.

Jason looked at her for a second - stunned. Closed his eyes, sighed and turned around and ran away.

* * *

Phoebe looked after him, but then finally began to search her sisters. She met them where she had left Piper and Leo. 

"I guess you don't know what's going on either." Paige said and Phoebe shook her head.

"So what did they say?" Piper asked her sisters.

"Actually nothing." Phoebe said.

"Well nothing that could help us to learn more about the mysterious things that are going on here." Paige added.

"It seems as if we always get more questions than answers." Leo said and the others nodded.

"That's all so confusing. I guess that's reason why the spell hadn't brought us back yet. We still don't know Chris' secret." Paige said.

"You don't really want to search for them now, do you?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, no. I don't want Leo and Chris to be attacked again. That's enough. We should listen to them... Stay out of it." Piper said.

"Well, actually I may have an idea, which could solve all our problems. And I doubt that the others here would be really against it. I even think we may help them." Paige said and looked at her sisters and Leo.

* * *

As Jason finally reached Chris' room, he saw that the other family members already stood in front of his door, trying desperately to get in. 

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked.

"He locked himself in his room. And we can't get in, not even with our powers." Lil said, nearly in tears.

"And we fear that he is just reliving his crazy days." Pee said pale. Jason looked at her shocked.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! Open the door." Richard yelled.

"Chris, come on... it's us. Your family, remember... and we want to talk." Jason said calm, after Chris hadn't reacted to Richard's call.

But still nothing happened.

"Chris, it's just an illusion. You are stronger than them. Chris!" Kyle now yelled too. They were all scared like hell.

"Damn it Wyatt, how can you do this to him." Lil asked the ceiling.

"Because he knows that he is the person who saved him the last time." Pee said frustrated.

"We can't loose him now." Kyle said desperately.

"Especially now that Wyatt wants to attack. It seems as if everything is breaking apart. He is good. Very good. And he knows us well. Damn it." Richard said exhausted.

"And we have a lot of confused members in the conversation room, waiting." Jason remembered Richard.

"What do you mean?" Pee asked confused.

"Let's say that your fight with Vince was on the screens and we weren't the only ones who heard Vince's accusation – that Chris is a psycho." Richard said.

The others went pale.

"No...no." Lil whispered.

"Of course they expect an explanation now... and as far as I know rumors... now probably the whole Resistance knows." Jason said.

"So you are going to tell them?" Pee asked shocked.

"Chris didn't do anything wrong. And we really don't want trouble now." Richard defended his plan.

"But it's private... At least give Chris the chance to explain it himself." Pee said.

Lil laughed. "Chris would rather die than to tell everybody something about his private life. You can forget that... and besides. If you want him to talk.. you first have to get him out of his room." Lil said.

"Okay. You stay here. Try what you can to get him out of there. We will take care of the others... and the CharmedOnes." Richard said and he and Jason left.

* * *

Chris was sitting in one corner of his room. His eyes closed and his hands against his ears. A tear was running down his face. 

He hadn't heard a thing that was happening outside.

He had his own problems.

He knew it was just an illusion.

The people in his room, talking to him. Especially the ones who shouldn't be here at all.

It was just a memory, which he had hidden deep inside. A game his mind was playing with him. He could control them. He just had to concentrate.

But slowly the words of the people got to him.

"_You are a shame to this family... I can't believe that you are my son." _It was his mother's voice.

"No...no. You are fake." Chris whispered. It was just a memory. He was stronger now... he could fight this...

-to be continued-


	13. Chris' memory

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary: **Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N: **Don't worry... it's still the same story. This chapter is a memory of Chris' past. It will explain a few things. And by the way... I really have a problem with Bianca being so much older than Chris, so I made her a few month younger than him. Otherwise it really would have been odd.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It was Friday afternoon. Piper had to check some stuff in P3, for tonights live band.

She actually had planned to stay at home today, but two of her assistances got sick, so she even had to start earlier than normal. She had hoped that one of her sons would help her with some work, but as it was the last days of their summer holidays, they of course were out with their friends.

Piper went over to the bar and checked the supplies. She took some empty boxes and headed to the back room.

She opened the door and ... the boxes dropped to the floor.

She looked shocked and went pale, while the two teenagers immediately jumped apart after they heard the door opening.

"Mom... what are you doing here?" Chris asked shocked and surprised.

"I could ask you the same question..." Piper said furious. "... you think nobody is here, so you can make out with this ..."

"Mom, I am 13, I think that I can..." Chris defended himself.

"I think somebody should leave us alone." Piper said cold.

Bianca looked at Chris, who nodded.

"I am sorry Misses Halliwell." Bianca apologized and shimmered out.

Chris actually hadn't expected her to do this, but he knew that whenever she was nervous, she followed her instincts, which meant her powers.

Piper hadn't expected that either. She looked at the spot where Bianca had been a second ago. She was paralyzed, but slowly the facts reached her.

"...you have to be kidding me...My god." Piper said angrily.

"Mom... she isn't what you think." Chris tried to defend himself.

"So... I didn't just see her shimmering out?" Piper asked back.

"Yes... but..." Chris tried to defend himself.

"I don't want to hear it Chris... I have to say I am really disappointed. I thought you had a better judgment than that." Piper said.

"You know Mom, you are so damn stubborn. You don't even know her, only because she can shimmer it doesn't mean that she is evil. I thought YOU had a better judgment!" Chris fired back.

And before Piper realized what she was doing her hand met Chris' face... hard.

Chris' face flew to the side. His skin was burning like hell. He looked up to his mom, who was looking at her hand in shock. Then she slowly looked up to her son.

"Chris... Sweety, I am sorry!" Piper said and stepped forward.

But Chris backed away. He looked at his mom in shock but also in disappointment. He shock his head and orbed out.

* * *

Piper was sitting in the living room, muffled in a blanket.

"Here sweety." Paige said and passed her sister a hot tea.

Piper took the cup thankfully. Her eyes were red from the crying. "I still can't believe all this happened...I was just so shocked as I saw him with the girl... I had expected he would tell me immediately when he got his first girlfriend... Wyatt did." Piper said in thoughts.

Paige sat down opposite to her and smiled at her sister.

"He is 13. A teenager... they are not always acting like you think." Paige said. "I am really not looking forward when Prudence and Kyle are getting to the age." Paige admitted and Piper had to smile back.

"You are right... it's just that Chris has always been my baby. He was mine and Wyatt was more Leo's. I just had expected him to be more open with me." Piper said.

"Maybe they came together today." Paige suggested.

"No... I think they are together at least since the beginning of the vacations." Piper said. "God... a demon... I still can't believe it." Piper whispered.

"Actually she is Phoenix." Leo said, who just orbed in.

"Hey." Piper said, jumped up and hugged him. "Could you sense him?"

"No... I have no idea how he managed it... maybe a potion or a spell... but don't worry. He is our boy. He can take care of himself." Leo reassured her.

"I don't want him to take care of himself, for gods sake. I want him to be here... God, I slapped him... he will never forgive me." Piper cried in Leo's arms and he could only hold her in his arms.

* * *

Chris was in a park, sitting near a lake, flipping stones over the water. So his mother finally found out. He was sure she was just having a huge debate or even fight with his dad about his acting and so on.

Otherwise the two would have showed up here a few hours ago already now. He actually was a little bit disappointed. He had expected his mother and father to come after him immediately... he had even thought about the way he would argue against them. But by now already four hours have passed and still no sign of them. He himself was of course too stubborn to go back by himself. Besides his parents, or at least his father, always knew where he was, no possibility to run away.

But Chris slowly but surely became worried. What if his parents were really angry with him. Did they even care?

He stood up, to walk a little. Not only because he was bored of sitting, but also because he had the strange feeling that somebody was watching him, but every time he looked around there were all the normal people who were concerned with their own stuff.

Chris kept walking till he came to a fountain – a place where a lot of people were doing their stuff.

He just wanted to walk on, as he saw them. His mom suddenly stood before him... and SMACK, the cheek which had been throbbing, now was red again and hurt like hell.

"Mom?" Chris now asked really shocked. He seriously hadn't expected this reaction.

"You are really a shame to our family." Piper yelled at him. Chris looked at her unbelieving. This wasn't his mom... something was terribly wrong. Then he looked around and saw that a few people were looking at them weird, but they didn't seem to be pretty concerned.

"Mom... I..." Chris said, but was suddenly flying through the air. His father had thrown him to the ground.

Chris now was angry and scared at the same time. He knew that his parents must be possessed or under a spell... but the fact that they were in public didn't allow him to use magic...

"Hey boy... are you okay." A man asked gave him a hand to help him up.

"Yeah, thanks." Chris said confused. He stood up, but never left his eyes from his parents.

The man who had helped him looked at him weird for a few seconds, but then simply moved on.

"Hey guys... I know you want to fight, okay... but maybe we should go somewhere else." Chris said to his 'possessed' parents.

But his father only smirked. "Why? I like it here. Remember? We went here every Sunday as you were still a kid. And you got lost nearly every time. You just couldn't listen, could you. Wyatt never did this. He was the perfect son... while you, you were a burden to all of us. You were a mistake." Leo said.

Chris knew he didn't mean it, but it nevertheless hurt. "Whatever... I..." Chris said... but was interrupted as he saw Wyatt orbing in. Directly in front of the people.

"Hey Chris." Wyatt said with a smirk.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" was Chris' first reaction, he screamed at his brother.

"Chill out, bro. No reason to scream." Wyatt simply said and Chris looked at him unbelieving, but then he noticed the people all looking at him.

"Oh no... oh no." he mumbled. He was surprised that they all weren't running away in panic. Something wasn't right here.

"You seriously want to expose magic? For gods sake, under what kind of spell are you?" Chris whispered to his parents and Wyatt.

All this was just crazy... he had the feeling as if he had lost his mind... or it was some kind of joke... but it definitely wasn't funny.

But the others simply smirked.

"What the hell do you want?" Chris yelled at them desperately, angrily, confused and lost. He was definitely overcharged by this situation and scared. He remembered the stories his parents and aunts have told him about the danger of exposure.

"Chris... Chris. Calm down." Wyatt said smirking.

"You never do a thing right. I can't believe you are my child!" Leo said disgusted to Chris.

And Piper started to go against Chris now too.

Chris tried desperately to focus, to shut the voices out... the voices which sounded too much like the parents, who loved him – or so he thought. What if they had casted a truth spell? What if that was how they really felt. Tears began to fall down his face and he tried to talk to them, convince them, but they would only insult him further. And after a while his aunts and uncles were there too and even his cousins.

Soon the words reached his subconsciousness. And he started to believe the words. He cried desperately and held his hands against his ears, but the voices didn't stop.

Chris had totally forgotten about his surrounding. But they hadn't. They actually only saw a boy, who was talking to people who weren't there. He screamed and cried... and so they did the only thing they could think of...

* * *

"How could you do that?" Wyatt yelled.

"Don't yell at your mother, Wyatt." Leo said angrily to his son.

"So you tolerate her action? Did I miss the new family rules? We have a girlfriend, we get hit?" Wyatt answered back.

"Okay, guys. I really think you should calm down. This is not helping to find Chris!" Phoebe interrupted the fight, before Leo really hit Wyatt.

"Oh and what exactly is? We have midnight now... and we searched for hours, but we couldn't find him yet. I just can't believe that is happening." Wyatt said angrily.

Paige wrapped her arms around her nephew. "It's okay Wyatt. You love your brother, we now that... but remember that we do too. We will find him. I am sure of that." Paige said.

"What ever." Wyatt said now calmer. He released himself from the embrace and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"Finding my brother." Wyatt answered a little bit confused about his mother's question.

"It's midnight." Piper answered.

"Yes? And what? Chris is out there too..." Wyatt said angrily again.

"We will search for him... but you should sleep a little." Phoebe tried to calm him down.

"And let him out there alone? Forget it!" and with these words he orbed out.

Piper sighed. If she had tears left, she would cry now... but she was only exhausted and she felt guilt really guilty... but she knew that she had to find Chris first, before she could deal with her feelings.

"He is right... talking won't help us now. We should keep on searching." Paige said

"Where? For gods sake. We used magic. We searched the whole city and all the other places he likes to go... but we couldn't find him yet. Where shall we search?" Piper yelled at her sister.

"Piper... we will find him and Chris can take care of himself pretty well. I am sure he is okay." Richard said, although he wasn't so sure of what he said.

"I think you all should go home for today. Take care of you children. You did enough for today" Piper said.

"Noway we leave you alone. We are family, forgotten?" Phoebe asked.

"I would rather say we stay here for awhile, if you don't mind." Paige supported her sister.

"No..." Piper said and left the house to search her son.

Leo looked lost and exhausted too. He had orbed around the whole world and had tried to sense Chris, but just couldn't find him.

"I will help Piper." he said and rushed after his wife, as Phoebe and Paige nodded.

"I'll get the kids and tell Jason?" Richard asked Phoebe.

"He will kill me that I haven't told him before... but he had been talking about the meeting for over a month... Can you take me? I want to tell him." Phoebe said.

"Sure." Richard answered and materialized out with her.

Paige went back to the Book of Shadows to try some more spells.

* * *

"Mommy, is Chris back?" nine year old Lil asked her mother as she came downstairs.

"No, sweety." Phoebe answered sad. She was exhausted, she had only slept about fife hours since two days and she knew that Piper, Leo and Wyatt had even slept less. Chris was missing now for two days and atmosphere in the manor was very tensed.

They had tried everything...even went to Bianca's house, which had nearly caused a vanquish. But Chris hadn't been there either.

They all just hoped that he was okay.

Phoebe was just making coffee for everybody – for just another sleepless day. She took her daughter by her hand and went to the living room, where Paige and her twins were already sitting.

"Mom, please let us help. We want to go out and search with Dad. We are 11 years old." Kyle said angrily.

"I told you already. We don't need to lose more than one child. You stay here." Paige said firm.

Kyle just wanted to say something as the phone rang. Phoebe answered the phone.

"Phoebe Halliwell." She said.

"Oh. Hi." Phoebe said sad.

"Really? Where?" Paige and the children looked at Phoebe expectantly.

"What? Are you sure?" Phoebe yelled.

"Of course. I will tell them." Phoebe answered and hung up. She was pale.

"Phoebe? Who was it." Paige asked.

"Darryl... he thinks he found Chris." Phoebe said in trance.

"What? Where?" Paige immediately jumped up, looking at her sister expectantly.

"I ... I have to talk to Piper." Phoebe said still dizzy. But then she closed her eyes and focused once again. "Leo... Piper! Get home now! I have some news." Phoebe yelled to the ceiling.

A few seconds later a tiered Leo and Piper orbed in.

"Darryl found Chris." Phoebe said.

The faces of the parents immediately lighted up. "Where?" Piper asked.

"I don't think that you are going to like it." Phoebe said nervously ...

* * *

"No...I sure like hell don't understand how this could happen. And how could it take two days till you found him..." Piper yelled.

"Could you please keep your voice down Misses Halliwell." The doctor said.

"No, I won't. If you have done anything to my boy, I swear I am going to kill you." Piper threatened.

"Piper, please calm down." Darryl said and Leo laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, although he himself was furious too – he just didn't show it.

"He hadn't any papers with him. And they couldn't keep him calm. I searched through all missing files, but I couldn't know that it was under the crazy files." The second he had said that Darryl wished he hadn't. He himself was exhausted. He had done his best to help Piper find her son. After all he was Chris' godfather.

"My son is not crazy." Piper said calm.

Before Darryl could apologize the four adults reached a metal door and the doctor opened it with a special key.

They all got quiet. They entered the next corridor and the doctor opened the first door on the right with a special card.

He stepped aside to let Piper and Leo in.

* * *

There he was. Lying chained up to the bed in white robe. Staring to the ceiling with a blank expression.

Piper froze. Seeing her baby boy like that broke her heart. She could see all the monitors and other stuff, which were showing his condition.

"Oh my god." Piper whispered and tears were running down her face.

"What have you done to him." Leo asked numb.

"He was screaming and yelling the whole time. He was kicking and hurting the nurses and he was talking to people who weren't there. We had to calm him down. Before he hurt himself." The doctor explained.

"Is this always the excuse? He is just a kid!" Piper said angrily. "He is my child. This shouldn't happen." And more tears were running down her face.

"We have to take him home." Piper said.

"I fear this isn't possible... as I said, he is..." the doctor wanted to explain... but Piper didn't listen anymore. She had heard Chris moaning and then she saw something. It could have been an illusion, but she doubted it.

She rose her hands and she froze everything.

"Piper what are you doing?" Leo asked shocked. "When somebody is..." then Leo saw what Piper had seen.

A woman sitting on Chris bed. Leaning over him and whispering something in his ear.

"What..." Leo said confused.

"Get away from my son..." Piper threatened.

The woman turned around slowly. She smirked. "I am impressed that you saw me... That actually never happened before." the woman said.

"Well I am not some ordinary person, now step aside." Piper said again.

"Yeah I know. A Charmed One. But even that fact didn't help you to find your boy did it?" The woman said still smiling.

"You shielded him from us." Leo noticed.

"Who are you?" Piper asked.

"Demon of Illusion. Debra" she answered. "You know...he was really hurt from your action. And even more confused as you didn't show up." she said to Piper who had her hands in position.

Debra stroked Chris' hair. "He is such a good boy. Isn't he." She said.

"Stay away from him." Piper said again.

"You can't kill me. I am immune to your powers, thanks to your little boy here." Debra said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked a little bit unsure.

"The reason why I actually went after your boy. Actually I was after the older one. He is way more powerful... but it would have cost me a lot more time and when you get the possibility, why not use it?" Debra said. "My powers are to create illusions... and the longer I can keep them under my influence, the more they believe the illusion... I get their powers... I am nearly finished with him... and after that he will die." Debra answered with a big smile.

Piper and Leo got really pale and this time Piper really used her powers to let Debra explode... but nothing happened.

"I told you." Debra said calm.

"But Chris isn't immune to my powers." Piper said confused and in panic.

"No... but you all have the same blood. Didn't I mention that? That's another advantage of my powers. With Chris as my victim I am immune to the Power of Three now. It's like to be invulnerable." Debra laughed.

"Stay back." Piper suddenly whispered to Leo.

"What...?" Leo asked confused.

"Go." Piper said cold.

Leo looked at his wife. Her expression was hard and as he saw in her eyes he shivered. Her eyes were cold and determined. He had never seen this look before, but he knew it meant nothing good – for her enemy. He stepped back fast.

"You may be immune to the Power of three, but are you also immune to the powers of a mother? A mother who is really pissed and hasn't slept for two days?" Piper asked and Debra got insecure. But before she could answer Piper began to use her powers.

She made the gesture with her hands to let the demon explode... but nothing happened – again. Debra laughed. But Piper didn't stop. She repeated the gesture over and over again... Piper got more and more angry and suddenly the demon got thrown back to the ground. Debra looked shocked... and Piper kept on... But now Debra used her power too and threw a fireball in Piper's direction... which exploded before it reached Piper and then a shield around Debra got visible and Piper used her powers one more time, before Debra exploded and vanished in pain.

But Piper didn't even show a little happiness... she immediately rushed over to her son's bed and stroked his hair.

"Hey Sweety, it's me, Mom. It's okay." She whispered in his ear.

Leo immediately rushed over to his family and helped Piper to unfasten Chris' bonds.

"We have to get him out of here!" Piper said.

"What about the doctor." Leo reminded her.

"I don't care about the doctor, Leo. I just want my son safe!" Piper said angrily. But then she breathed in deeply and said with a calmer voice. "Use memory dust, or something like that! Just bring us home okay!"

Leo nodded and just wanted to orb them as Chris moaned and woke up.

"Oh my god Chris!" Piper said and embraced him. "It's okay honey. Everything is okay now." She said with a smile. But Chris suddenly pushed her away.

"Chris?" Piper asked confused.

Chris jumped past his parents from the bed and hid in a corner of a room.

"Chris it's okay it's me." Piper said after she recovered from the shock.

"Leave me alone." Chris yelled. Tears began to fall down his face. "You are not real..." he mumbled and held his hands against his ears and shut his eyes.

"Honey..." Piper said with tears in her eyes. She stepped forward, but Leo was faster.

He ran over to Chris and tried to hug him. "Hey Buddy, it's okay. It's me..." But the second Leo touched his son, Chris began cry and kick. Leo wrapped his arms around him and tried to calm him down.

"No Chris. It's me." Leo whispered in his ear.

"No... don't touch me." Chris yelled and kept on kicking. But he didn't get passed his father.

"Leo stop it... you are hurting him." Piper yelled shocked. But then Leo let go of Chris with one hand, but kept a grip on him with his other and reached into his pocket. He took something out and threw sand over him, which caused that Chris collapsed into his arms.

"What did you do?" Piper asked. She ran over to her son and looked if he was okay.

"Sleeping dust... I bring you home now. I will follow soon, when everything is done here." Leo said to his wife and she nodded.

"Hey..." he added and reached for her. He kissed her on the head. "Don't worry. We will fix this. Everything is going to be okay." He promised, but Piper didn't answer.

Leo sighed and with a move of his hand, the two disappeared in blue-white light.

* * *

"It's all my fault." Piper cried.

"It's nobody's fault. It has nothing to do with your fight." Phoebe reassured Piper.

"They wouldn't have caught him, if he hadn't run away." Piper countered.  
"Piper... listen to me... Chris is going to be fine. He is a strong boy... he will get over it. And you saved him before they could really harm him." Paige answered.

"Fine? Did he look like somebody who is fine? He was scared to death. As we tried to bring him home, he got crazy and kicked like hell. I am supposed to protect him..."

* * *

After they had bought Chris back home. Chris hadn't said a word. Shutting himself out. He didn't even eat... it was like he was in a coma or something comparable.

* * *

He lay in his bed, although it was midday. His face was turned towards the wall.

"Chris… honey. Please. Talk to me." Piper said, touching Chris shoulder softly. But as he flinched under her touch she immediately pulled back her hand.

Tears were streaming down her face.

"I want my little angel back. I want to have my smiling angel back." Piper said pleading.

But Chris didn't turn around. He didn't smile, he acted as if Piper didn't exist.

Piper sat next to her youngest son for a few minutes, but then she finally stood up and went to the door. "There is food on your table… you should at least eat something." She whispered and left Chris alone. Outside the room he heard his mum breaking down, sobbing.

* * *

"Chris you know that this is stupid right. I mean… who would spent so much money for such a stupid game? Well believe me or not… Roger did… and expected – it's not as exiting as it is shown in the advertisements… just what I said. You didn't miss a thing." Wyatt said.

His little brother was still lying on his bed with his back to him – like the last fife weeks. And he – Wyatt – had spent every opportunity to be with his brother in those weeks. Not caring what his family, especially his mother or his little brother said or thought or wanted. He just didn't give up hope. His mother wasn't right to give up or give him time and space… Wyatt knew exactly what was good for his little brother – even when he didn't even knew it himself. So he kept on talking – his monolog.

During his whole babbling he had thrown a little baseball against the wall the whole time. His mother had yelled at him because of that a couple of times – it was giving her the willies. Well he actually doubted that it's was caused by him, so he didn't stop.

"And I guess you don't want to know what Mrs. Langley said about strawberries…" Wyatt kept on talking – sometimes yelling, sometimes laughing, just as if he was really talking with Chris.

And it slowly became dark. Wyatt threw the ball maybe the millions time today against the wall which Chris was looking at – or not.

"You know. You can look at your beautiful wall as long as you want… but it won't change. In a few years there will be the same people living here – going on your nerves. It's your decision what you are doing with it. I mean you can still think that we are all evil or that we neglected and hate you, but look at the facts: it can't be that bad. The last three weeks you caused this whole crying and yelling thing. You have everybody's attention. You could just try it. I mean in case we are these bad people in the end – you can go back in this position again. Well I actually don't care. You can keep watching your wall for another twenty years – meanwhile it's a good excuse why I don't have my homework done completely… and I like talking to somebody who doesn't answer… but I just thought that it could become a little bit boring for you. Was just a thought…" Wyatt said.

Wyatt threw his ball against the wall again… but this time the ball didn't hit the wall, but nevertheless came back. Wyatt looked up surprised – noticing that his brother had used his telekinese powers… and then his little brother suddenly began to move and turned around to him. He looked like as if he just awoke from a dream. And then Wyatt heard the confused voice of his little brother after over a month silence. "Wyatt?" Chris mumbled…

-to be continued-

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it... I am really busy at the moment. But I really try to update... and get inspired. I had planned this chapter for a long time, but when I finally got the chance to write it, I just had this huge writing blockade – I guess some authors here know what I mean.

Hope it nevertheless got understandable a little :)


	14. No Spells

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary:** Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N: **Okay we arecoming to the end – and I am definitely not good at those things. Hope this one ends up great nevertheless, although it may seem all going pretty fast – I just don't know what else to do... so enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Wyatt..." Chris said and opened his eyes. The illusions disappeared and he could hear his family outside his door.

He smiled, he stood up and opened the door, which caused Lil to fall directly into his arms.

"Whoa." Chris said.

"Oh my god Chris!" Lil said and hugged him happily. "I thought we lost you." She said.

"If Wyatt wants to fight... he must have better weapons than old stories." Chris said.

* * *

The sisters and Leo were in the Magic Room.

"This is what we want, right?" Piper asked as she threw some dust in the potion pot.

"We just want to help... I mean there has to be a mistake, right... we would never just leave. I am sure they wouldn't mind... we have the possibility now to get some answers and we may even help everybody here." Paige tried to convince her sister.

"I know, I know... I just don't know what to expect." Piper said and added the last ingredient. "Well I am ready." She said.

"Me too." Phoebe said, who had been writing the spell.

"You sure that is going to work... I mean we don't even have our powers – expect for Piper..." Phoebe asked.

"You have? Since when?" Leo asked confused.

Piper glared at Phoebe who already bit her lip. "Eh.. since you went to your counterpart... I will explain later." She said.

"We just try it... if it's not working... our bad luck." Paige said optimistically.

"You are in a good mood." Piper said.

"If we get answers, always." Paige simply answered.

"Okay lets do it." Phoebe said.

* * *

"I don't want to interrupt all this. But I think Dad is waiting in the Conversation Room for us... and I guess you have some explaining to do or just invent something." Kyle said and Chris looked at his confused.

"What Kyle wants to tell you, in a not so clever way, is... that a few... or a little bit more people heard your talk with Vince." Pee said and waited for Chris to explode o something... but Chris just sighed.

"What? No outburst?" Lil said surprised too.

"You are acting as if I am getting angry everyday... I will handle that." Chris said. "I am not getting angry all the time, am I?" Chris asked a little bit unsure after he got the strange looks of his cousins.

"Well, while you control our members, i have a visit to do." Lil said.

Chris looked at her. "Why... Forget it... do what you have to do..." he simply said and Lil smiled at him. "Thanks!"

* * *

Blood to Blood we summon thee

Hear us now, hear our plea,

We ask for truth to be revealed,

Cross all blockades for secrets unsealed.

They were holding hands and casting the spell... and they waited. Expecting something to happen – people to come.

The air between them began to glow and fog was appearing and then it slowly faded... but there was nothing.

"Why does it always look like as if it works and then nothing happens?" Piper asked nerved.

"Maybe it's because we don't have our powers." Paige said disappointed.

"Well at least they won't yell at us now... for going against them again." Phoebe said.

"Great... just great..." Piper said and sat down...

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Maybe we simply aren't supposed to know the truth." Leo said.

"Okay. I want to go home now." Phoebe said... disappointed.

* * *

Lil just went into the infirmary as she felt a little bit dizzy for a second... but after a few seconds it was as if nothing had happened.

She opened the door only to see her father talking to Leo.

"Hey." Lil said and she wasn't sure but she thought she had seen her father jump a little, as if he was caught by doing something secret.

"Hey, sweety. What are you doing here... I thought you wanted to stay with Chris." Jason said.

"Chris came out on his own... what are you doing here? I thought you were with Uncle Richard." She said.

"Chris woke up?..." Leo said.

"What do you know?" Lil said confused.

"I told him... I was just here to check... I think I should look what the rest of the family is doing. What do you... okay never mind... you come later right?" Jason said and Lil looked at him suspiciously...

"Yes.. won't take long." she answered as Jason closed the door.

"What was this all about?" Lil asked Leo.

"He just came here to check." Leo repeated Jason's answer. "I am actually surprised see you here."

"Yes me too... I guess I simply had a little hope left, that you are not playing with me." Lil said angrily.

"What a temper, I don't know you like that." Leo said calm.

"I trusted you... and you showed your past self our past... you thought us about future consequences... what the hell are you doing?" Lil asked.

"Lil... we had this talk a few hours ago already. And last time I ended up on the floor... If you want you can do it again." Leo said and Lil glared at him.

"Well then I didn't know you still had your powers... what kind of game are you playing? What do you really want?" Lil asked.

"I want another life... I want my wife still alive and my sons not fighting each other. I want another future for our visitors..." Leo said seriously and Lil looked at him and nodded.

"I think I should go." Lil said.

"Take care of your emotions." Leo said and Lil looked at him strange but left the room without another word.

* * *

Everybody was turning to them as the entered the Conversation Room. Richard stood in the middle of the room, he had been talking till now. He smiled for a second as he saw Chris – awake, but then his look became serious again.

The group separated as Chris was going to Richard and they started to whisper and it soon became a loud buzz.

"I guess that is the most awkward moment I ever had." Pee whispered to her brother.

"You are not the main focus here actually." Kyle reminded her.

"It nevertheless feels like that." Pee said. "Let's see what the master is going to tell." Pee said as Chris did a gesture to calm everybody down.

"Okay... I know that you are all upset about the things you heard and as I am familiar with rumors I know that by now I am probably a serial killer or something like that." Chris started.

Nobody said a word.

"To clear the facts I will tell you what really happened and I am telling the whole truth, I promise..." Chris said seriously and tried to catch eye contact with as many people in the room as possible.

"Yes I was in a psychiatry and yes during this time I really wasn't acting normal. But I am not mentally sick or something... i was thirteen and that was the time when the Underworld started to get crazy to finally kill the CharmedOnes or their children. To get the ultimate power. Well I was their first victim. The demon of illusion called Debra – look it up in the books if you want – got to me in an unprepared time and made me believe that my family was going to reveal magic and that they didn't really like me. And I somehow freaked out – i mean it happened in a park. Some mortals called the police and the doctors. My parents found me later and killed Debra and used memory dust... end of the story." Chris told his story.

"And we should simply believe you that?" A man asked.

"I actually don't care. I never asked to be leader and at the moment I am not one either. You can believe it or not. The importance is that we all here don't freak out. We could escape Wyatt, because we all kept together – that ... is..." Chris gaze suddenly became clearer, a realization hit him... "...our power." He ended his speech.

"Excuse me. I have something to check." Chris said and orbed out.

"Chris?" Pee said confused and looked at her father who looked lost too. Just that second Lil entered the room – Jason had come sometime during the speech.

"What is going on?" Lil asked as she saw the people doing their business again, after Richard gave them a sign.

"Chris was just telling us that we should stick together and then he was acting weired and said he wanted to check something and orbed out." Kyle explained.

"Well he is in his room." Pee said after sensing for him.

"Let's check what our big cousin thought up now." Lil said and the three orbed or materialized out.

Meanwhile Richard and Jason were discussing something very serious again and Jason gave Richard a potion bottle.

* * *

"I am full of all this. How dare they questioning me?" Chris yelled into the room when his cousins entered.

"Everything okay?" Pee asked amused.

"Sure! Everything is just peachy." Chris said sarcastically.

"Oh poor Chris isn't liked as much as he thought?" Lil teased him.

"We should get the CharmedOnes. It time for them to go." Kyle said cold.

And they all blinked out.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lil asked as they ended up in the magic room. "I thought you should stay in your rooms." she said.

"Oh you nearly sound like my mother." Phoebe joked, but was relieved that it seemed as if they were finally going back to their time.

"Chris are you okay?" Piper asked concerned, after she had seen him in this paralyzed state.

"Sure, why shouldn't I." Chris simply said.

"Okay... so lets go." Paige said enthusiastic now too.

"Wait what about Jason and Richard." Phoebe said.

"Oh they are busy... but we nevertheless wanted to show you something first, didn't we?" Richard asked his cousins and they smiled back.

"Yes definitely." Pee said giggling.

Leo by now got a little bit suspicious, they were really acting strange. "What do you want to show us?" he asked.

"Oh it's a surprise." Lil said and grabbed for Paige's arm. "Come. I will bring you there." she said and blinked out.

"Wait did she just blink?" Piper asked alerted. She knew that only demons could blink. She, Phoebe and Leo were now ready to fight.

"Wyatt, shield." Leo told his son and Wyatt immediately rose his shield, protecting himself and half of his mother.

"Oh come on. Don't make more trouble then necessary." Pee said nerved and before anybody could react, the cousins blinked out and appeared somewhere near the others, grabbing them and blinking out again.

* * *

As they freed themselves from the grips, they ended up on the floor. Thanks to Wyatt Piper landed pretty soft.

"What the hell is going on here?" Paige asked, helping Phoebe up. They all made a distance between them and the four cousins.

"What took you so long?" Lil asked impatiently, biting her nails.

"Relax." Pee said.

"We are in the Room. Here we learn to control our powers. A training room. Which also keeps the powers to get out of her. So nobody is getting hurt." Kyle explained.

"But I am not so sure that the people inside of her won't get hurt." Chris said with an evil smile.

"You are under some kind of spell... you have to fight this." Piper said shocked.

"Maybe our spell?" Paige whispered.

"Oh... isn't that how we are supposed to be. Liars? Evil? Here we are." Pee said.

"Oh this is so not good..." Phoebe said.

"And we don't have our powers." Paige reminded her sisters.

"... wait since when can Wyatt put up his shield?" Piper suddenly noticed. "I thought all your powers were blocked."

"Oh they were. Actually they still are. It's just that we kind of don't need Wyatt involved – so we let him protect himself." Chris explained and with a move of his hand he made Wyatt vanish out of Piper's arms and to one of the corners.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Leo threatened.

"Are you not listening? He is not the target... but you are." Pee said and she conjured an athamate in her hand and she started to attack Leo and the same second the others started to make their moves.

Chris was going against Phoebe, Kyle against Piper and Lil started to attack Paige.

Piper who was the only one who could use her powers tried to freeze everybody, but although they were all acting evil, they weren't affected.

"You know... even the real demons in this time wouldn't be frozen very long with this power. How much thirteen years can change." Kyle said, created a fireball and attacked.

"You seriously want to change the time? Even if you are evil, you must be aware that our death would change everything." Paige tried to convince Lil, who was attacking her luckily only with martial arts.

"Want to count on that... well I guess then it must be your death." Lil answered.

Chris used his telekinese powers to throw Phoebe against the next wall, but she was back on her feet fast.

* * *

They had only fought for a minute, but the sisters and Leo were already exhausted. Their enemy were really good, although they were so young.

Suddenly Richard shimmered in with Jason and the Leo from this time orbed in behind the cousins.

"Lil!" Jason said loud, which caused his daughter really to turn around. Jason threw a potion he was holding in front of Lil and whispered some Latin words.

"Pee, Kyle." Richard said loud too and he did the same as Jason – throwing potions in front of his children and saying some Latin words.

But Leo didn't even bother to call his sons name. He only threw the vial in front of Chris and whispered something... and like the other potions they became foggy and made the four inhale it.

Lil, Kyle and Pee began to cough, but slowly the dizziness disappeared. They blinked a few times, till they realized where they were.

"Oh my god." Pee immediately dropped the athamate to the floor.

"I am sorry." Lil mumbled to Paige and helped her up, which she gladly accepted.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"A blood spell." Richard said.

The cousins looked at him confused, but then they realized what he meant and gasped.

"Chris...could you please..." they were all interrupted by Phoebe's gasping voice.

They all turned around to Chris and Phoebe, who had been fighting in the corner. Chris was still pinning Phoebe against the wall, with his telekinese powers and they all noticed with shock, that he had also moved Pee's athamate to him and was now looking fascinated at the weapon.

"Chris?" Pee tried to calm him down.

"What was that for a potion you used..." Lil asked.

"To let the other half of the blood dominate – fight the influence." Richard explained.

"Why is Chris still evil?" Piper asked – panicking for her sister.

"Because they are brothers. There is no other part."Pee realized.

"... and maybe because Leo is still evil." Kyle suggested.

"Chris put the athamate away... come on you know better then that." Lil said, stepping forward, but Chris didn't even see that. He was looking at Phoebe now... his athamate in the hand.

"Athamate." Kyle tried to call the weapon, but some kind of shield was blocking him.

Chris struck out and stepped...

"No... Mom!" Lil yelled.

-to be continued-

* * *

**A/N: **I know it's short. But I just wanted to update and I think it's a good cliffhanger ;). 


	15. Revelations part1

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary:** Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N: **Okay... I know this chapter has this huge thing about Chris... but I really need this scene. Or I simply want to put all my ideas in one story – which is probably not such a good idea ...well we will see. I know the last chapter and this one probably too only cause more questions... but you will understand it at least when the story ends – well I hope so :)... And I know it's pretty unrealistic, but I want to keep Leo and the CharmedOnes a little bit stupid... sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"No... Mom." Lil yelled as Chris stabbed.

But Lil was faster than him. She materialized out, directly in front of Chris. Between her future mother and her cousin. The athamate was in her stomach. Chris looked shocked at her, but she tried to smile at him.

"It's okay." she whispered.

He immediately pulled the athamate out of her and dropped the knife. He was himself again, Lil could see that, but then she collapsed into Phoebe's arms.

"Oh my god." Phoebe whispered. The rest of the family was rushing over to them now – waking up from the shock.

"Lil." Pee yelled and she was the first one who reached her cousin. She pulled Lil away from Phoebe and the rest of the family immediately gathered around them.

"Hey. What the hell are you doing for stupid things." Pee said with tears in her eyes.

"Better the present changes than the past, right." Lil said but already had problems to breath.

"Hey Melinda, sweety. Everything is going to be okay." Jason promised his daughter. He was holding one of her hands.

"You poisoned the athamate?" Kyle asked shocked as he examined the wound.

"I was evil, remember." Pee said back angrily.

"Let me heal." Leo said and after he earned a glare from Kyle, he finally nodded and stepped aside.

Leo bend over Lil and placed his hands over the wound.

"Lil... I need you to breath calmly." Leo told her, but she only breath twice till she finally got unconscious.

"Hurry." Jason said in panic.

"What is taking so long?" Richard asked nervously.

"The poison is strong." Leo just answered and focused more. "Come on Lil..." he mumbled.

And finally the wound began to close and Lil opened her eyes.

"Hey." Jason said and stroked her hair.

But Lil only smiled for a second. She freed herself from the others and jumped up.

"Chris?" Lil asked and that was when the others noticed that he hadn't been around them. "Where is the athamate?" Lil asked in panic.

"Lil what..." Pee asked confused.

"His eyes... the look." Lil only whispered. Then she saw Chris sitting in the corner, with a dizzy look.

"Oh no. Not again." Lil said and wanted to run to Chris as Phoebe grabbed her arm... still looking shocked. "What?" Lil hissed.

"Did you just say Mom?" Phoebe asked softly.  
Lil sighed... "Not now... please." she whispered with tears in her eyes. She looked for help and saw the desperate looks of the others that the truth was coming out slowly – but surely.

She finally freed herself from Phoebe – not answering her question – and ran over to Chris, only to be thrown back by this protection shield. She landed a few meters away.

"What the hell?" Pee said and helped Lil. "Chris..." Pee added. But then she saw his look too and it made her shiver. She had seen this look only once... and it wasn't peachy at all.

"The athamate..." she mumbled as she saw it in Chris' hand.

"What the hell is going on now?" Richard asked.

Kyle by now had realized what was happening too. "Not again... damn it." he said loud and the adults looked at him strange.

"What is happening?" Future Leo asked and wanted to go to Chris.

"Don't... only if you want to be thrown away." Lil said.

"Chris hasn't got a force field." Leo said.

"Well in this state, he has." Lil said back.

"Chris please listen to me. It wasn't your fault, okay. I am fine. Nothing happened to me!" Lil tried to get Chris' attention. "Chris please... put the athamate away!"

"Seriously... what is going on... what state are you talking about?" Richard tried to understand. He could see that something bad was happening here, but he didn't understand it...

"Remember Chris' 14th birthday? When you couldn't enter the house for three days? Well Chris blamed himself for what happened... and he kind of tried to ..." Lil tried to explain, but couldn't tell the end and so Kyle ended it. "... kill himself." he mumbled.

"What?" the adults from this time were all alert.

"But... you never..." Jason said and looked at Chris, who was kind of playing with the athamate.

"You should have told me." Leo said angrily.

"Oh yes? Well first of all he made us promise that we wouldn't tell and you were all friendly with Wyatt after a few weeks." Pee said cold.

"Chris... put the athamate away." Richard said to Chris now firmly.

"I don't think he can hear you... well at least it had been like that the last time. I guess the blood of a family member on his hands, must have bought back bad memories." Lil said.

"How did you get him out of there the last time." Jason asked.

"That's the problem... we didn't." Lil said, half laughing half crying. This was just too typical. If it was about bad luck – this family was probably the winner.

"His brother did... and we don't even know how." Pee said cold. Leo looked at her shocked.

"I guess that was the last good thing he did." Kyle added.

"Do you want to show us that you can give and take?" Lil said, although she knew that he could probably not hear them.

"What did his brother do the last time?" Leo asked urgently.

"He got through the forcefield. I found Chris, after I got out of my dizziness... and you can believe me I screamed. He had already cut his wrist and there was so much blood...We used our powers together to get through, but nothing worked. Then he went away... he wanted to check something and when he came back, he got through Chris' shield and healed Chris." Lil said.

"And you don't ..." Richard asked.

"No. Not an idea... but after that his change started. Maybe a pact with a demon? We don't know." Kyle said.

"There has got to be a way." Leo said and shot electricity out of his hands, but the shield simply absorbed the power.

"Can you do that too?" Piper whispered to her Leo, but he didn't answer. They all had kept quiet, because they thought that this wasn't their business and they couldn't do a thing anyway. But the fact that Richard and Jason, who was probably Lil's father, who was Phoebe's daughter were involved, made a little different.

"We could really need a little help here." Lil said to the ceiling, hoping somebody would hear her. She was actually lucky, that Chris hadn't cut himself yet.

She remembered last time so clearly, although she hadn't spoken about it to anyone.

* * *

_It had been Chris' birthday. The party hadn't started yet and the men were out to get some stuff when the demons attacked._

"_Wyatt. Take your little brother and your cousins to the basement… Now!" Piper yelled to her oldest son as she let the next demon explode, who simply reformed again the next second. _

_The children who wanted to help their parents to fight the demons refused to follow their orders, so the CharmedOnes had no other choice then to back away and push the children into the direction of the basement._

"_This is not a game, damn it… Wyatt. I need you to bring them down. Now. Everything is going to be fine, but they are our concern. Now go!" Piper said angrily and pushed Chris – who just used his telekinese powers to throw a demon against the wall – in Wyatt's arms and he had no other choice then to pull him and his other cousins into the basement… "Mom… no!" Chris yelled…_

_The next thing they heard was an explosion and after that there had been only silence. Not a noise._

_They waited a second, but then they simply couldn't stay hidden any longer._

_Wyatt opened the door, everybody was ready to attack... but there was nothing to attack. Everything was dead. The living room looked like a bomb had exploded – which probably had also happened._

_Only ash piles reminded of the demons. But there were also three bodies._

_One in the conservatory, one in the living room and on in the kitchen._

_The fife children immediately ran to their mothers._

"_Mom?" They all asked._

"_Mommy?" Lil asked her mother, who was lying in the conservatory, but when she didn't answer she started to cry. Bending over her mother and she let her tears flow._

_Pee meanwhile was shacking her mother. "Mom... wake up, please." Kyle finally managed to pull her away a little bit and they both cried in each others arms. "You have to heal her." Pee whispered. "It's too late..." he whispered in tears. "It's too late."_

_Wyatt was the first one, who reached his mother in the living room, he searched for her pulse, but couldn't find one. Then he tried to heal her, but no expected glow appeared._

"_Why isn't it working?" Chris asked, who was standing next to him._

"_She is dead..." Wyatt whispered in shock. He looked around for his cousins and saw all of them crying and he knew now that the CharmedOnes were dead. He looked up to Chris, who was looking at his mothers body._

"_No..." he shook his head. "It's just a dream." he whispered._

"_Chris..." Wyatt said sad. His brother backed away from his mother, till he reached the wall. There he went down to his knees, closing his eyes and tears were streaming down._

_Wyatt rushed over to him and hugged him tight. "I am here. I won't leave you. I won't let you alone. I promise." Wyatt whispered in his brother's ear and rocked him gently._

_The cousins didn't notice that somehow with their grieve they had created a protection shield around the manor. Nobody was able to get in or out... the husbands had felt the loss of their wives, even Jason, who wasn't even a magical being. But they were not sure of the situation of their children and tried desperately to get in, but they were way to powerful. It didn't even allow them to see through the windows._

_The shock had also caused that all fife children got in some kind of a paralysis. They weren't aware of what was happening around them or what was even happening to their siblings or cousins. Each one of them grieved on their own.

* * *

_

_When Lil, after three days, finally awoke of her state, she was weak and still had the need to cry, but she hadn't got the power any longer. She stood up, numb, looking for her cousin._

_She saw that Kyle and Pee seemed to be awaken already – nevertheless still sitting there, but they all were not really in the mood to talk or anything. She searched for Wyatt and Chris, but both were not in sight. So she went upstairs. She wasn't really sure why she was doing it, it was just the feeling that something wasn't right._

_She opened the door of Chris' room but nobody was there. The same was with Wyatt's room. She hesitated, but finally with trembling fingers she opened the door of Piper and Leo's room and was thrown against the opposite wall. She looked up confused and saw with shock the blood. And Chris lying on the floor, the other hand still holding the athamate. And she screamed, in shock and fear..._

_The others immediately appeared, they knew something bad was happening and they were not ready to lose another family member. They were all still kids... and nearly panicked as they saw Chris lying there... but they had seen a lot for their age... so they did what their instinct told them. Kyle first pulled Lil away and let Pee take care of her and then he and Wyatt tried to get in the room, but where thrown back, just like Lil before. Both tried now to attack the shield and after Pee could calm down Lil they both helped. But they couldn't get through. Wyatt even tried to use his shield against Chris' , but it didn't help either. They all could feel that Chris was still alive. They were all connected somehow – they knew that there was still hope, but time was running out._

"_Wait here. Keep trying." Wyatt suddenly said and orbed out. The others didn't think long and kept on using their powers. They felt dizzy for a few seconds before Wyatt orbed back in, but didn't really bother. _

"_Stay back." Wyatt ordered. _

"_What are you doing?" Pee asked him._

"_Trust me." Wyatt only said and the others steeped aside._

_He concentrated and with a move of his hand Chris' shield exploded. Wyatt immediately rushed over to his little brother and healed his wrist. _

"_Never do this again. You scared the crape out of Lil... and you scared me to hell." Wyatt said with tears in his eyes but Chris was only looking at him with this odd look. The look of guilt and desperation. The look of somebody who had lost something really precious. And the look of somebody who doesn't want to live any longer._

"_It was my fault. She wanted to protect me... and she had been so worried about me the whole time. I distracted her..." Chris whispered. _

"_I have never heard of such a selfish person." Wyatt said angrily, still holding Chris in his arms._

"_You always think of yourself. She was a witch, she was only doing her job... you think you are the only one who is suffering? You are not and killing yourself doesn't really help us either. Ever thought about us? Me, Lil, Kyle, Pee or Dad. Ever thought how we might feel, when you are gone too? Mom gave her life for us. She died to protect us, never forget that. She wanted us to live, that's why she send us to the basement. Maybe you should think about that. Take the present she gave you and use it." Wyatt said calm._

_After that Wyatt waved his hand above Chris, using his powers to calm him down – fade his memories. He never wanted to see this look again, never.

* * *

_

"Chris put the athamate away, for gods sake. It's just a memory. Nothing happened to Lil!" Pee yelled once again...

But Chris didn't hear her, he only saw his mother's dead body and he saw all the blood and it was on his hands and then he saw Lil – dead... till suddenly there was a light.

"Christopher... Chris. It's okay." A voice said softly.

He looked up and he saw somebody smiling at him, what he thought would never happen again.

"It's okay sweety. Put the athamate away." Piper Halliwell said to her son.

She stepped over to him and opened his hand which was holding the athamate and put it on the floor. He just looked at her. It was like a miracle. She smiled.

"My poor baby. You went through so much..." she said and sat down next to him and took him in his arm. "You have to know that I am very proud of you." she said and Chris lay back in her arms. He smelt her scent and it remembered him of his childhood, of all the good times. It was so got to just relax to be able to relay on somebody else and to feel safe.

After a moment of simply savor the moment, Piper began to talk again. "You know that it wasn't your fault, right? It never has been. It was time for me to die that day, nothing could have prevented it, nothing. Do you understand." Piper asked and Chris nodded.

"But you and your brother made my life the best it could have been." Piper said and smiled and Chris looked up to her and smiled back.

"I love you Chris... and don't be so harsh on your brother... I love you both." Piper said and kissed him on his forehead and then she vanished in golden light.

* * *

The others outside the barrier didn't see what happened. They only saw that Chris suddenly dropped the athamate and that his shield slowly vanished...

* * *

But his three cousins actually didn't care at the moment, because their attention was distracted by something unbelievable. They saw their mothers smiling at them.

"Mommy?" Lil asked and tears began to flow.

"It's okay baby... I am here." Future Phoebe said smiling and she hugged her daughter.

"How...?" Lil whispered confused.

"The final battle is going to start soon. Be prepared to use all your powers..." Future Phoebe said to Lil and Lil looked back at her shocked and she shook her head.

"It's okay. Whenever you are ready. It's your own decision... Whatever happens. I am proud of you, sweetheart. And I will always be there for you." Phoebe promised her daughter, kissed her on the forehead and vanished in golden light.

* * *

"Mom?" Both twins said unbelieving as they saw their mother standing there. After she had died they all had tried to contact their mothers, but they never appeared. This was like a miracle.

"Hey. Missed me?" Future Paige said with tears in her eyes. Both kids embraced their mother happily.

"Like hell." Pee said.

"I missed you too. I mean talking to you. I had always an eye on you two." Paige said after a moment and then she especially focused on her daughter for a second, who looked away. "You both are amazing. Never forget that I am proud of you. Always." Paige said.

"Even if we would join Wyatt's army?" Pee said sarcastically.

"Prudence!" Kyle said shocked. He didn't understand her attitude at all. They saw their mother after such a long time and she was so... aggressive.

Paige smirked for a second but became serious again. "Even then." she said.

"How comes that you are here now?" Kyle suddenly asked.

"Blame myself... But I can't stay... I love you!" Paige said and she stroked the hair of each of her children. "I love you." She repeated softly and vanished in golden light!

* * *

"Mom?" All three cousins whispered at the same time and looked around. Only to realize that they were still in the room and that the Charmed Ones and Past Leo were looking at Chris, who had dropped the athamate. They had been totally oblivious about what had happened.

But they also saw their fathers and Future Leo. Who were looking quiet unbelieving and the children knew that they saw the same thing as they had a few seconds before. But they got back in the reality soon.

* * *

"Mom?" Chris whispered as he got aware of his surrounding.

"What just happened... oh my god Chris." Pee said and ran over to him, to hug him.

"Are you okay." Lil asked quietly. She was still dizzy from the short reunion with her mother.

"I think so..." Chris said ... "Oh my god, are you okay?" He suddenly asked Lil. Because the thing last he remembered before he saw his mother was himself stabbing Lil.

"Yes... you idiot. You scared me..." Lil said, now fully aware of everything again.

"Sorry..." Chris said.

"It wasn't your fault." Lil said and helped him to his feet.

"Okay... what is happening here?" Phoebe suddenly asked. "I want answers." she said angrily.

Everybody looked at her.

"Are you my daughter?" Phoebe asked Lil and looked her into the eyes. Chris looked shocked to Phoebe and gave Richard a questioning look. "Oh my god... of course, how couldn't I have seen it." Phoebe whispered. She saw herself in the girl... "Oh my god..." Phoebe said and hugged Lil, who was pretty helpless and not really in the mood, as she had seen her real mom just a few seconds okay.

After a few seconds, she pushed Phoebe away.

"Stop it okay. You are not my mother." Lil said, but then she saw Phoebe's hurt look and Lil' sighed. "Well not really." she added and couldn't believe what she said.

"Lil!" Jason said unbelieving.

Phoebe looked at Jason. "You are her father." She noticed with a smile and then she looked at her going to be daughter.

"You are so beautiful..." Phoebe said proudly. "Lil... short form for Melinda?" She asked and Lil nodded – she had given up.

"Wow, so I am your aunt? That's cool." Paige said.

"We need a lot of memory dust." Pee said with a sigh.

Before the others could comment on this Chris changed the topic. He really couldn't need more revelations, although he didn't even understand yet why Phoebe knew about Lil.

"What happened to us?" Chris asked Richard. "And what kind of spell did you use?" he added.

"Your brother casted a blood spell. He let his blood in all of you dominate and somehow lured it on his side. Leo warned us that this might happen and we prepared some potions." Richard explained. Chris focused on his uncle, he didn't want to look at his father.

"But Jason hasn't got magical powers!" Chris said confused.

"Well the main magic came from the potion. And he is Lil's father. His blood is the other part in her. It was more luck than knowledge." Richard admitted.

Chris nodded but then he stopped for a second. Oh god, he had totally forgotten it. Wyatt had casted the spell before he could think it clear... but know it was pretty much obvious.

"Damn it!" Chris cursed and the others looked at him confused.

"Chris what...?" Kyle asked.

Chris began to laugh quietly. "All this for your entertainment or what? This was your master-plan? Pretty lame I have to admit." Chris said.

"Okay now he is really crazy." Paige whispered.

"Chris?" Pee asked confused.

"He is not crazy. Not at all. He is clever – although it took a while." a voice suddenly said and everybody from this time immediately recognized it and they all somehow shivered...

"Who..?" Piper asked and turned around to look where the voice came from. But there was nobody. But then there was suddenly a movement and a man came out. A man who wasn't much older than Chris. He wore a black t-shirt and had curled blond hair.

-to be continued -

* * *

A/N: I had really problems with the end of this chapter. Things needed to be explained and I needed the revelation... but I am not so proud of the end here. But I like flashback ;) ... But you should decide yourself. Please review! 


	16. Revelations part2

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary:** Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N:** Okay... again sorry for the long wait. Actually I was all exited of this chapter and really wanted to write it. I mean there is a lot of revelation in here (not all... but a lot). But, I don't know if you know this situation, I simply couldn't find the words. All the time I had been working for this chapter and the following once, but when I got here... I simply couldn't write it down... well finally I could write something ... It's not as good as I imagined it... but I don't think it's bad either. I hope you all understand the most of the explanation... and maybe I can write the next chapter next time ;) (hopefully) ... Thanks for all your reviews – they kept me going... wouldn't mind more :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"How is that possible? You can't come in here!" Richard said and stood protectively in front of his children.

"Oh come on. You really believed that you could keep me away forever?" Wyatt said smirking.

"Wyatt?" Piper asked unbelieving. She hadn't recognized her son, but the way they talked she could count one and one together.

"Oh you recognized me. I am honored. As you have problems with it with other people." Wyatt said and looked shortly to Chris, which the four from the past didn't notice.

Leo held Baby Wyatt near him... how could the man in front of him be his son.

"Shocked... Dad?" Wyatt said with a smirk. "Didn't I turn out as you had planned?" "I pretty much figured out all the other stuff... I just don't know how you could get in here." Chris said. He tried to get Wyatt's attention.

"Oh it was more luck. I mean it was the plan and I knew it would happen sooner or later. But ... I simply can always relay on my family." Wyatt said.

"Since when are you the chatty one? Or is it a big secret." Chris said calm.

"You want to know? Well ... have you seen my mother lately?" Wyatt asked and was still calm too, but Chris turned pale for a seconds and so did his cousins.

"She said we should blame her." Pee remembered her mothers words and whispered it to Kyle. Then she turned to the CharmedOnes. "You casted a spell?" Pee asked unbelieving and suddenly the CharmedOnes and Leo had the whole attention, who felt pretty uncomfortable at the moment.

"We... we... it didn't even work." Paige defended themselves.

"Can't you just once listen? You ruin everything." Pee said angrily.

"Aren't you glad to see me?" Wyatt asked hurt, but smirked at Pee, who looked pretty uncomfortable or even afraid.

"Leave her alone." Chris immediately said.

"So protective..." Wyatt said impressed.

"What kind of spell did you cast?" Richard asked the CharmedOnes.

"We tried to call our other selves. We only wanted answers and we wanted to help you, to maybe understand why we will do what we will do." Paige said.

"Oh my god. They opened a portal, that's how you could get in right." Chris realized and never left his eyes from Wyatt. He now also understood how he suddenly could see his mother.

"As I said. I only needed to wait for the right moment." Wyatt answered.

"But it didn't work." Piper tried to defend herself.

"You don't seem to be very delighted to see me, mom. I am hurt." Wyatt said sarcastically and Piper didn't know how to answer for a second.

"What happened? Why did you turn your back to everything we are fighting for?" Piper asked her son.

"Maybe because I realized that this is the only way. That power is the only thing that counts..." Wyatt said cold. "The only way for what?" Leo now intervened too.

"Maybe you should talk to your counterpart." Wyatt said.

Lil turned around to Future Leo. "So you betrayed us after all?" she asked disappointed.

"No he didn't. Well at least I don't think Wyatt needed his dad for this plan." Chris said. "Chris..." Future Leo said and looked at his son. He never wanted all this to happen like this. His sons fighting each other. But he was glad that Chris at least believed him now.

"Dad... I am really disappointed. Turning your back on me so easily." Wyatt said a little bit angry. "I never expected that from you."

"You put me under a spell. For gods sake Wyatt. Come back to your senses." Future Leo said.

"You didn't really fight against the spell. In case you would have wanted to see the truth, you could have..." Wyatt said back. "But I don't need you anymore anyway." "Okay. I have enough. Stop it okay. You came here to fight. Fight." Chris said suddenly angrily.

"Chris?" Everybody looked at him odd.

"We tried to talk a few times. It's not working. I am tiered of this. I want this to end. I want the people I love to be safe." Chris said.

"Does that include me or not?... what do you plan Chris. I know you, better than anybody. You always have a plan." Wyatt said.

"Well then attack. Find it out." Chris only said.

"For gods sake what are you doing?" Pee said desperately. They all knew Chris and he was definitely not acting normal.

Richard grabbed Chris shoulder. "Chris. Calm down. He won't hesitate to kill you when you offer it to him." he tried to calm his nephew down. The boy he felt responsible for since his mother died and his father and brother turned their backs on him.

"You think I don't know? I saw him killing my friends, I saw him attacking my family and I know what he has done in the past few hours to get here... I know who Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is... But I also know that I don't want to see anybody get hurt anymore, I want this family to live a happy life. I want this damn to be over." Chris said calm, never letting Wyatt out of his sight, who smirked slightly as he heard Chris' speech.

"You are so sweet... really ... or is it because you want to keep your secret safe? When we are fighting, I won't spill any secrets. Do you fear your parents will be disappointed... to have you as a son." Wyatt asked and he could see that Chris trembled slightly. He knew his brother too well... the downside was: so did Chris. It was really more luck for him that the CharmedOnes did their part at the right time, because otherwise Chris may had stopped him.

Suddenly Chris simply snapped. Without a warning he made a fast move with his hand and Wyatt flew through the air, landing on the opposite side of the room. But he didn't hit the floor as Chris had planned. Wyatt was faster than his brother and used his telekinese powers to land with his feet on the ground.

"You think you are clever Chris? You don't stand a chance." Wyatt said with a smirk and made a slow move with his hand and a blue shield appeared. It surrounded only the two brothers – keeping the others from intervening.

"No!" Richard screamed and immediately used an energyball against the shield, but it simply vanished.

The two brothers inside didn't even bother. The two actually had waited and trained for this moment for a long time. There had been battles between the two before, but both knew that now there was no going back anymore. They could feel that today one of them wouldn't get out of here alive.

The two never left the other one out of his sight and they began to walk around each other, in a circle. And the battle began.

They kept an eye on each other, watching every single movement the other did, ready to strike whenever it was necessary.

Neither of the outsiders spoke. They all too felt that it was serious and they kept their eyes on Chris and Wyatt. All with concern – about different things. Chris' life, the battle, what would happen and somehow also about Wyatt's life.

Suddenly the two attacked at the exact same second, as if they had planned it. Causing both getting thrown against the blue shield – which was solid as a wall.  
It didn't hurt them much, but it knocked the air out of them for a few seconds.

Wyatt got really angry now and this time he was faster too. He created an energyball and threw it at his brother, who ducked in time, but got hit nevertheless... because the energyball suddenly changed its direction – another new trick of Wyatt. Chris' shoulder was bleeding now, but Wyatt's attack didn't harm him much, as it was only a low energy ball.

"Damn you... you definitely have too much time, Wyatt. Or is there an extra hour when you learn unfair tricks?" Chris said sarcastically. "And by the way... that was my favorite shirt."

"Oh I am so sorry... but you have always been a bad loser." Wyatt said sarcastically.

"In case you don't know... my brother gave it to me at my 14th birthday... okay it had been a little bit too big, but he said I would grow into it... I don't even know how I could have thought that you know something like that." Chris said hurt and pissed.

Chris' words really let Wyatt hesitate for a few seconds, but it didn't last long.

The next second he created another energyball and threw it at Chris, but his little brother had learned and he froze the energyball and used his telekineses powers to send it back, while Wyatt had already created a new one and threw it at Chris, so the two energyballs hit each other in the center. Wyatt changed the direction of his energyball, so Chris' went further in his direction, but Wyatt only opened his hand and the energyball flew to him and as he closed his hand, it disappeared.

"You seriously thought you could beat me with my own powers. I thought you knew better." Wyatt said, just as his energyball hit Chris really hard this time, which let Chris curse.

"It was worth a try, wasn't it?" Chris said with clenched teeth.

"You really shouldn't underestimate me... I can control my powers." Wyatt said seriously.

"That's what it is all about, isn't it? Control! Control over your powers, control over who lives and who dies... control over who travels through time and who not, right." Chris fired back. "Oh... I forgot. You couldn't control me... you couldn't keep me from going back in time. I caught you off guard. It must have really pissed you off. And you couldn't do anything about it. While the demons around you simply vanished." Chris said relaxed, holding his hand against his hurt shoulder, while Wyatt looked at him half angry.

"Well, I got you back, didn't I?" Wyatt said cold.

Everybody outside the shield looked confused.

"But..." Pee said and looked at Paige.

"I thought we came here because of my spell." Paige said confused.

"Well, as I said. Your spell should have worked as you wanted it... like a truth spell – in your time." Chris explained. "But as your intention was to find out truth about me... Wyatt could alter it from this time. Because you could find out the truth in this future – my time – too. And as he needed the Power Of Three for his plans, he brought all of you here... But why Leo is here... I really don't know. An accident?" Chris directed his last question at Wyatt.

"Actually just for fun." Wyatt said without any emotions.

"Wait, do you want to tell me, that Wyatt planned to bring you all to this time?" Richard asked Chris.

"The whole time you were concerned about Wyatt's big plan to destroy us all... well, bringing us here, was part of it... and the plan isn't so scary... well at least if it's finished already." Chris said and rose an eyebrow on Wyatt.

"Yes... that was it all in all." Wyatt answered relaxed.  
"What?" Lil asked.

"That was it? And what was it actually?" Pee asked confused.

"You ask me?" Wyatt asked surprised and gave Pee a mocking look.

Pee hesitated for a second, but then she fired back. "Well, I really didn't see much that you have done." she said.

"Well. The obvious things would be. Bringing Chris back. Letting Chris remember his time in the asylum. Causing Chris to nearly commit suicide. And... I am here, or not?" Wyatt said with a smirk.

"And what would be the oblivious parts of your plan?" Jason asked seriously. They all realized that Wyatt indeed achieved a few things... but maybe Chris was right and it wasn't so special after all.

"Do you want to tell them or should I... Actually I would prefer it if you did it." Wyatt said to his brother.

"To Check, if I really found out everything?" Chris asked.

"Yes.." Wyatt said. "But I am confident, that you got it all"

"Fine." Chris said peeved. "Well... first of all. Leo – well the one from this time – didn't get caught by accident. Wyatt planned it, without Leo's knowledge. His presence caused the first tumult. There are a lot people who hate him and want him dead, but Wyatt was sure that at least one person would try to safe him. Even if it was only for informations – that's why Wyatt gave Leo the information that he was planing something big..." Chris explained.

"But... I don't understand..." Lil said totally confused ... and guilty, because in case Chris' words were true, it was all her fault.

"Just listen..." Chris said softly. "The next thing would be getting the Charmed Ones and past Leo here. We all needed to do our stuff in secret. Because of Future Consequences... because in some ways we wanted our life to be like it is." Chris said sadly. "But the as you may have noticed Wyatt had more intentions for bringing the CharmedOnes here. The first step would be blocking ..." Chris hesitated. He nearly revealed his identity, by saying _my powers_ ... he knew that the truth would come out eventually. Especially as Chris was sure that Wyatt wanted it. But he wouldn't he be the one who spills it. And he still had the little hope, that maybe he would get out of this situation, without his parents learning that he is their second son.

"...would be getting Piper and Leo back together ... and the after effects." Chris explained.

"What the hell has this to do with us?" Past Leo asked confused.

"Okay I may seem rude... but in case I would be Wyatt I would simply end all the problems by keeping Piper and Leo apart." Richard said and looked into Wyatt's eyes.

Wyatt flinched for a second and so did the others who really understood what Richard said – that Wyatt could have simply erased Chris and maybe more.

"I had two options. Either keep the two apart and risk everything to fall apart or to use the moment of their reunion for my advantage. And I saw the second option more handy." Wyatt explained.

"So we are responsible for your turning?" Leo asked and looked into his son's eyes. "See it as you want." Wyatt said indifferently.

"Well... the other reason why he brought the CharmedOnes here, is to get in here, as you can see. He knew they would try to get answers and eventually use a spell. And they are the only witches, who are powerful enough to get through the shield. He just needed them to cast a spell, which is supposed to reach something outside Home. And calling their other selves definitely is such a spell. By opening the shield, Wyatt could orb in simply." Chris changed the subject fast. "All in all. The simple intentions of Wyatt's big plan was to get in here and to cause trouble and anxiety in Home. Everything he did caused suspicion and trouble. He tried to break down Home from inside. He tried to weaken us, by destroying the source of our long existence, the thing why we could fight against Wyatt for so long. Our family feeling, our trust. And he did a good job. Leo is here, the CharmedOnes are sneaking around here and everybody knows about my past in the Asylum and even the knowledge of Wyatt's big plan was or is weakening us. And of course Wyatt wanted to weaken me... The people here lose hope, they are afraid and they are not so sure about the capability of the leaders anymore. The second the demons attack... which is probably very soon... we don't really have a big chance." Chris admitted. And the others looked helpless as they began to understand.

"Does that summarize it?" Chris asked his brother challenging.

"Good. Really good. Although I am missing one other part of my plan, although I didn't really expect you to find it out." Wyatt said.

"That was enough talking, don't you think." Chris said already in fighting position again. "Come and finish what you came for." he said.

"Chris... stop it. You can't do this." Piper suddenly said and everybody looked surprised at her.

"What?" Chris asked totally unprepared.

"He is my son after all. You can't kill him, please." Piper said, holding Baby Wyatt now tight.

Chris trembled. He didn't know if it was grief, anger, respect or disappointment. He actually didn't know himself if he could kill Wyatt. After all they were brothers... and although they had fought for years now it never came to the point that it really was about killing each other. Although he had trained the whole time... it never had been about killing Wyatt, that was also the reason why he went to the past, to SAVE Wyatt... but things had changed. Wyatt has changed. He was more aggressive, more evil than Chris knew him. Of course he still had his sarcasm and had always been evil... but Chris simply had the feeling that there was something more evil there now... as if the dark side had finally taken over all of Wyatt – Chris couldn't see his brother anymore. Chris had the bad feeling that Wyatt provoked his feelings, as if Wyatt really wanted it to get that far – killing his brother. Wyatt had opened old wounds... old, but deep. And Chris somehow didn't see another choice right now. The big fight was coming... and Chris could only prevent it by killing Wyatt... Chris couldn't keep himself from thinking if Wyatt was having the same thoughts or if Wyatt could simply kill him without hesitation.

-to be continued-


	17. New Powers

**What have we done?**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Charmed! Sad but true.

**Summary:** Not knowing who Chris is, Paige casts a spell to reveal his secrets. But something goes wrong, so the CharmedOnes, Leo, Baby Wyatt and Chris end up in Chris' future. Where not everything is perfect and only more secrets are waiting for them. Can Chris keep his secret?

**A/N: **Again sorry for the delay. But somehow the end is hard to write... well in this chapter there are a few moments I like and a few I don't like so much. But I already changed the whole chapter twice, so you have to live with it. Would love to get some reviews, nevertheless. Do you still understand the most and is it still interesting?

Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Wyatt looked at his little brother. Emotionless.

"You are underestimating me, mom. Although I am glad for your love... you should be more concerned about..." Wyatt couldn't finish his sentence, because Chris suddenly tackled him and both fell to the floor.

Wyatt smirked at Chris and with the right moves he managed to switch places with Chris, so now it was Wyatt who was holding down Chris. One hand was on Chris' chest and the other one went to Chris throat and Wyatt began to squeeze. Wyatt's eyes kept looking at Chris, who began to suffocate. Chris tried to free himself from his brother's grip, by reaching for Wyatt's throat, but he couldn't reach him. So he tried to push Wyatt away and he began to kick... but he already felt how his powers weakened. His hand moved to his own throat, trying desperately to loosen Wyatt's grip. He already noticed that his vision blurred.

Wyatt smirked, his eyes evil. He leaned forward near Chris' ear.

"Are you so desperate to hide your identity, that you would die for it? What are you afraid of little brother? That they won't love you, that they will abandon you or that you are disappointment to this family?" Wyatt whispered.

* * *

Both didn't hear the yells from outside and how the others tried to get through Wyatt's shield.

"Chris... no"

"Wyatt let him go."

"Please stop... you can't do that... Wyatt!"

* * *

Before Chris totally got unconscious a thought came to his mind, that he nearly had to laugh if he could have. He couldn't believe that he could forget... and with one move of his hand, Wyatt flew off him on the floor. Chris really didn't understand how he could have forgotten that he has powers. But he hadn't much time to regenerate. Chris just breathed in the air hungrily as he felt himself lifted from the floor – by Wyatt's powers.

"And I already thought you had forgotten." Wyatt said with a smirk.

Chris again used his powers, but Wyatt had Chris in his hold, so Wyatt only stumbled a few steps backwards.

"Let him go." Pee said with tears in her eyes.

Wyatt turned slightly to his cousin and smirked.

"I somehow have a deja vue. What about you Chris? Only that it was Bianca who was begging for your life..." Wyatt said to his brother, who tried desperately to escape Wyatt's grip. "... and see where it got here." he added the comment to Pee.

Chris yelled and tried to get free again. At least this time Wyatt wasn't chocking him.

But Pee didn't pay attention to Chris at the moment, because this time she held onto Wyatt's evil look.

"Are you threatening me?" Pee asked self-confident.

Wyatt looked at her seriously. "You seriously want to play this game?" he asked her.

"Let him go." Pee repeated slowly. Gathering all her strength, to go through this.

"Or what?" Wyatt said curiously.

Chris had kept quiet the whole time, as the others... but Chris saw what Pee was doing and again began to struggle. "Pee, don't do it." Chris said...

But she already placed her hands on Wyatt's shield. And everybody, including Wyatt looked shocked as the shield became lighter and lighter, till it vanished completely.

"What... How did you do that?" Richard asked confused.

Pee looked broken and gave Wyatt a sad look.

"You gave me a present... I hope you don't mind that I used it." She said to Wyatt, with a tear in her eye. She then ran over to Chris, who had fallen to the ground – as Wyatt had let go of him as the shield went down.

"Are you okay?" She asked Chris and helped him up.

"You shouldn't have done that." Chris only said.

"I probably saved your life and you are complaining about my decision? It's my life." She said and looked into Chris' eyes.

The others still looked confused and shocked at the scene that was happening there. They didn't understand at all what was happening.

Wyatt looked at the scene with indifferent feelings. As Chris, he knew today everything would end, one way or the other. But with Pee interfering things might turn out differently than intended. He was truly impressed that she had dared to fight him...

"This is my fight, stay out of it." Chris suddenly hissed at Pee, who looked truly hurt and confused.

"Chris... what the hell is going on with you?" she asked.

Chris feature softened. "I am sorry." He whispered, so only she could hear it...

The next second Chris made a move with the hand and suddenly Pee was flying through the air.

"No!" Richard yelled shocked. Things were getting out of control.

"No..." Wyatt screamed too as he saw Pee flying against the wall behind him. With a fast move of his hand he slowed Pee down and she landed softly on the ground.

Everybody looked shocked at what just happened. This was like a twisted world. Chris attacking Pee and Wyatt protecting her. Something was wrong, really wrong.

Pee looked at Wyatt sadly. She wished he had saved her because it was her... she was missing her big cousin so much... but she knew that Wyatt had other reasons to protect her...

But before anybody could ask or comment anything... they heard a painful scream.

They turned around, to see Chris with the athamate in the hand he had used earlier to try to kill himself. The athamate showed new marks of blood.

Wyatt meanwhile was holding a hand against his stomach, which was bleeding.

"Ahh..." Piper cried shocked and tears came in her eyes. She just wanted to run to Wyatt, as future Leo grabbed her arm, to hold her back. She looked at him shocked and he looked at her sadly.

"You can't interfere." he said calm.

"What the hell is going on with all of you. For gods sake. He is still your son, Leo... you seriously want him to die." she said crying.

"You are the only ones who can safe him ... this ... and that's by changing what we did wrong – in your time." Leo said and he shivered. He let go of Piper and as the others he watched what was happening between his two sons.

* * *

"Don't let emotions lead you... isn't that what you teach your demons everyday." Chris said as Wyatt went to his knees, his wound still bleeding.

"I underestimated you. I never thought you would hurt your own cousin to kill me. And you are calling me evil?" Wyatt said. His eyes were deep dark and Chris shivered, because of the evilness he felt from his brother.

"I used my powers because I knew you would safe her." Chris said, going to his knees know too...

"So she told you? Then she is way more clever than I thought. I really have to admit it... but I wouldn't have chosen anybody else..." Wyatt said smiling.

"So... do it. Kill me. End it once and for all." Wyatt said and looked into his brothers eyes. "Make your parents proud."

Chris stood up slowly and looked down to Wyatt without any emotions.

The others looked at scene with all kinds of emotions and non of them would want to be in Chris' position right now ... Non of them would want to do the final step... to end all this.

* * *

Suddenly Chris began to smile sadly.

"You seriously believe that I could do this Wyatt? That I could ever hate you so much that I could kill you?" Chris stepped a few steps away from Wyatt.

"Maybe I will regret it later... but I just can't give up hope!" Chris whispered. Wyatt looked at him confused and Chris believed he saw the blue eyes of his brother for a second.

Chris took the athamte, which he was still holding and which still was covered with Wyatt's blood, and cut his finger... so both of their blood mixed together.

"Mom said she loves you too... I still have hope..." Chris whispered and smiled.

"Blood to blood,

i summon thee,

blood to blood,

return to me.

Witches of the Halliwell line,

i need your help through space and time.

May the power of three,

set us free,

From evil's path

from the future back to the past."

Chris invented quickly. He hadn't really thought this through, he had to admit, but this was his only chance.

He didn't see how Wyatt looked at him shocked as he spoke the spell and how his eyes color turned from black to blue.

"No!" Wyatt screamed terrified. He created a blue shield in his hands and threw it at the others who were standing outside, so they were protected. But Chris was standing on the opposite site of them and Wyatt hadn't enough time to shield him, as he already saw the magic spread. First it went in the past CharmedOnes direction, but as they were protected, it didn't harm them... and then it went in Lil's, Pee's, Kyle's and Chris' direction. But as Lil, Pee and Kyle were protected, they weren't harmed either. But Chris hadn't so much luck. His own spell was attacking himself now.

Chris felt how he slowly got problems to breath. It was as if life was sucked out of him... and he collapsed on the floor.

(A/N: This would be such a good ending of this chapter... but I thought that it might be a little bit to short... so keep on reading :) ...)

* * *

"Chris!" His family was running over to him.

"Chris... say something... Chris." Pee was the first one by his side.

"Chris!" Leo immediately placed his hands above his son to heal anything that was hurting his son. But there was nothing to heal. Nevertheless his breathing calmed a little, but he wasn't really better.

* * *

Piper was holding her stomach. As Chris spell tried to get to her she had felt a pull in her stomach. She knew it was because of the baby. She got dizzy and would have fallen to the ground if past Leo and her sisters hadn't caught her.

"Piper.. are you okay?" Leo immediately asked.

"The baby... Chris tried to kill the baby." Piper whispered.

Leo looked at Piper totally confused... but then he saw how she placed her hands on her stomach and realization hit him and he looked shocked to Piper.

"You are pregnant?" he whispered.

Piper smiled at him slightly and nodded... but then reality hit her again.

* * *

Wyatt still was at the same spot as he had been when Chris said his spell. The wound was still bleeding – due to the poison on Pee's athamate. But he had other problems. Because right now he was fighting an inner struggle. He saw Chris ... dead... and it was his fault. And this finally broke him. His blue eyes finally turning totally black and his wound closed itself... his evil side totally controlling him now. And he began to laugh. An evil laughter, which made everybody shiver who heard it.

* * *

Lil turned around. Glaring at her cousin.

"What did you do to him." Lil asked angrily.

"Little Lil wants to fight me?" Wyatt asked amused.

"What did you do?" Melinda asked again.

"Oh come on... you don't even have an active power, or at least it won't do much harm." Wyatt said. "In general you were always the one of us who was so careful with her powers, it was ridiculous."

"... and it had it's reasons..." Lil said. "I am doing this for Chris..." she whispered

"Lil... what are you doing?" Jason asked his daughter. He was still sitting next to Chris, who wasn't looking good.

Lil closed her eyes... she concentrated, like her mother had taught her and this time she pushed her anger over the edge in contrast to all the other times. She felt how the power went through her body and feared that she might faint. But after a few more breathes she had it under control.

Wyatt as all the magical beings in the room felt the sudden power increase in Lil... but they especially felt that this power was evil.

"Lil?" Kyle asked. His cousin turned around, she had a sad smile – but the part that made Kyle shiver was the fact that her eyes were black.

"What is happening?" Jason asked, who had seen his daughter's eyes too.

Lil created a fireball.

"Okay... what is going on?" Pee asked. She was still holding Chris' hand, but was now watching Lil as everybody else. Lil definitely hasn't got the power to created fireballs. Lil had inherited her mother's powers. Visions, empathy and Phoebe's future power telepathy – but this power was still in progress... Something wasn't right.

"You.." Pee suddenly heard Chris voice and immediately turned to him as did Leo.

"What?" Leo asked.

"You have to knock her out... she can't control the power for long." Chris whispered weak and again tried to get air in his lungs.

"Chris?" Pee asked... but got distracted when she saw Lil attacking Wyatt with the fireball.

Wyatt was indeed surprised by the sudden turn of events... but blocked her attack with his own powers.

"Impressive... really impressive." Wyatt said with a grin. "But it won't be enough to kill me, sorry little cousin." he added.

This comment let the Charmed Ones flinch. Again they noticed that this was indeed family who was fighting each other. Piper's son Wyatt against Phoebe's daughter Lil. And then there were future Leo, Jason and Richard. It was like a nightmare.

"Test me..." Lil said her eyes still black and now she was smiling evilly too.

"Do something." Pee whispered to Kyle... but both didn't know how they should react in this situation.

Lil suddenly send another fireball at Wyatt and while he reflected it she attacked him with her fist.

"Lil!" Pee suddenly screamed. She knew that Lil wouldn't be able to beat Wyatt for long.

"What did you do to him?" Lil screamed while she hit Wyatt.

_Cage us!_ Pee suddenly heard Lil in her mind.

_Let me help you! _Pee only thought and hoped that her cousin heard her. She didn't get an answer... so she slowly stood up. She knew that a normal crystal cage wouldn't keep Wyatt caged for long. Wyatt was too powerful for such things.

"Crystal Cage!" Pee whispered and the cage immediately caged her cousins. She jumped up and saw how Lil hit Wyatt once again and then did something magical with her hands, which made it for Wyatt impossible to get up for a second.

Lil immediately jumped up and to everybody's surprise she simply went through the crystal cage – outside of it.

"How..." Pee wanted to ask... but Lil was interrupting her.

"Can you do the same thing with the shield as before only reversed?" Lil asked, while she breathed hard. She could feel how the evil power tried to take control.

Pee only nodded and she slowly placed her hands near the crystal cage. She closed her eyes and hoped that it would work. And it did. Her hands began to glow and it was as if a second barrier would uprise.

"Is it going to keep him in there?" Lil asked her cousin. Pee looked exhausted.

"I hope so." She said... "It should."

"Good." Lil said and she closed her eyes. She concentrated hard and with all the strength she had she cleared herself from the dark influence – well at least for the moment. When she opened her eyes again, they had her former color back and she smiled relieved. But she hadn't much time to enjoy it.

Both immediately rushed over to Chris to check on him. He seemed better now, he was pale and seemed pretty weak – but he could at least breath a little again.

"I am proud of you..." Chris whispered to Lil as she kneed next to him. His head was in his father's lap and he didn't fight it. Having him next to himself and feeling how he cared – it brought back old memories of his childhood. He felt safe...

"What for gods sake is going on here?" Jason asked.

But before anybody could answer, Chris suddenly juddered. He seemed to be in great pain, he began to sweat and he again gasped for air.

"Chris... Chris." Leo tried to keep his son calm. He leaned forward. "I am here. It's okay now... I am here and I won't leave you." he whispered in his son's ear and to his relieve Chris really calmed down. Chris lay down his fathers arms again, exhausted. He was now paler than before and everybody knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on long in case they won't find a cure to what ever Chris had.

"What did you do." Lil now asked Wyatt calmly. He was now sitting in his cage, totally relaxed.

"I didn't cast the spell, did I?" he asked. His eyes were still dark and it was really creeping everybody out. They had seen Wyatt a few times since he turned, but his eyes hadn't been like this. They had been black... but now they even send a dark aura... something more evil – they all couldn't really explain it. They just felt it.

"For gods sake Wyatt. Chris is your..." Kyle could hold a hand in front of Lil's mouth in time to stop her from spilling.

"What is going on with him?" Kyle asked...

Wyatt smiled. "You really want to know?"

Lil nodded slightly.

"You won't like it." Wyatt slowly started.

"Spill!" Pee hissed, she saw how Chris again started to get uneasy.

"Maybe you should simply think... what do you think should Chris' spell cause?" Wyatt said.

"Destroy what caused your turning." Pee whispered.

Wyatt smiled. "Exactly... destroy what caused my turning. And when I tell you that his spell works totally fine, I guess you can figure the whole thing out by yourselves."

- to be continued -


End file.
